The New Beginning
by NEKOOO-CHAN
Summary: A new mysterious girl has appeared at Saotome Academy as a request from the principal! She has such a secret that even she wonders if she'll make any friends? Can she really be unbounded from her chains of her living hell? Who will be the one to save her & will she be able to experience new things from being a student at the academy & an idol? Will she find love maybe?
1. Chapter 1

It poured really hard the day my life changed, the day when I walked towards the path of being true to myself, the self whom I longed for. I who was once a coward and pathetic to be what I really desired had her chains broken of the prison in hell. Being tormented to never make it out there... that, was all nonsense from the people who chained me in the first place to make me miserable. But now, I was free for the first time in my 16 whole years of being emotionaly dead. All thanks to my savior, the person who unchained me and transformed me without noticing he had done such a wonderful thing. His name was that of a simple being, his name made me feel warmth inside my heart that no one has ever dared to heat. His name... Is Ai Mikaze.

My name is Nao. N. Kiyoko. "Nao" meant to be "honest" while "Kiyoko" meant "pure child". But I thought it was a joke when I found out that my middle name was something to be true, "Nana" was my middle name, and trust me, we all know it stands for seven (you know why bub). But there's a reason why I thought it to be a joke, because it had to do with my most retched secret that I hate so much, I'd wish I was never even born just because of it. I have seven of me. Don't get it? It means that, I have seven of me in one body, basically I'm holding seven different souls of me within my body because that was my twisted fate. Sad, isn't it? Well stop being a wimp. Besides, I've gotten used to it because I know when they take over as well as see through them when they show themselves (unlike natsuki-chan!). But I can never stop them, they have full control. So here goes. I'll introduce you to them. (And don't think on leaving me hanging here seriously, its gonna get to the good part but if you wanna skip this chapter then go ahead whatever floats ya boat. Besides its all about how these souls came to be in me anyways soooo yeah .-.)

First self (girl): Hello all! My name is Yuu. Which stands for "Gentle/Kind". I love to be at peace and want no harm to the people around for they are dear to me. You may find me too formal but its part of my gentle side with gentle words as such. But please know, I never wanted to harm my precious Nao-chan. Because she never deserved to have us in "her" body. You'll soon later know why when my Nao-chanexplains to you all okay, so please be patient. Goodbye and take care!

Second self (girl): Why hello there you yummy looking people. The names Mi standing for "Beautiful". Reason? Because everything I do is beautiful unlike mister perfect who'll show up later by the way. So bye for now my little munchkins. Oh! And by the way, you can call me Mi-Mi-chan or Mi-chan, or just Mi my little swee-ties. ;) Oh yes, and about Nao-chan... I never meant to harm her in such an awwwful way. Well, at least it makes her look beautiful. Ta ta darlings.

Third self (boy): Yo you bakas. The names Rin. It means "Cold, Dignified ,Severe". Pretty much its mean all in one and hey, nobody cares kay. Besides about being in this girls body I really don't give a damn about it. Besssiiidddeessss its not like she can do anything bout it ya know. Anyways it was a waste meeting good for nothings so ill take my leave now. Bye trash.

Fourth self (girl): Hi... Im Shizuka... Meaning "Quiet"... Bye.

Hey listen I know it might be boring, but deal with ok my writer is the person she is so stop nagging you sound just like my grandmother. So don't worry ok just 3 more and then we get to both my precious Ai's and my story ok. (Damn readers can never be patient. Hmph).

Fifth self (boy): Hey, my names Kei. It stands for "Strong". Im very strong in every way, strong in personality as well, just every way. And hey, don't dare mess with Nao-chan because even she can be very strong, by breakin ya. Well nice meetin ya. Seeeee ya!

Sixth self (boy): Hello. My name is Kanzen. It stands for "Perfect". I am perfect in every way, in language, looks, in every way you can think of. I never ever make mistakes. So if you ever want to "hang out" with me. Don't, because I'm too perfect for you. Now I shall take my leave. Ah yes about Nao. Shes ok. Bye.

Seventh self (girl): Hai! Hai! My name is Sachiko! It means "Joyful, Happy Child". Im always very very happy. Reason why is because my dear Nao-chan is soooooo adorable and oh my god you wont believe how cute she is, shes just a dear really. But enough of that. Im so sorry for the major asswhole's treating my dear Nao-chan like this anyways. See you guys later! :3

Ssoo yeah. There you have it. My seven selfs. In actuality like I said, they're seven parts of me. Seven me's that are inside my body, but they're actually people who died my age who were trusted by my ancestor. Who knows what my ancestor's name really was (like I have the time to search it up). Anyways yeah, each name was given to them by their personality in which they act, like Yuu for example. Shes very gentle and kind to people around her as well as patient and non childish like. Shes very respectful. Mi acts very beautiful like in every way, or so to say her actions are beautiful as well as herself. Rin as you all know is very mean to everyone which is why he has no friends (Rin: I'm right here in your body ya know I can hear every damn word you fool!). Shizukas...quiet. A lot. Kei is strong as you can see and trust me, its because of him that some people don't take me lightly because they think I might hurt them with what Kei has shown. Kanzen is mister perfect. Thats it. He's perfect in every way. Really thats all you need to know. Sachiko is always...always happy. Which really annoys me. But their was something else that I forgot to mention. When I'm alone i get to speak to them so isnt it swell! :D (not really I goddamn hate it)

So let me tell you the short story of this family secret. The reason why I have all seven of them was quite an accident. Well just to say I wasn't the one to inherit the seven trusted souls of the Kiyoko family. The Kiyoko family was a wealthy family which was known by everyone important. Every hundred years a pair of twins are born, so in this case my older brother and me. In those hundred years when the twins are born its the oldest child who receives the seven souls once they turn 16 years old. As you can see my family and people always compared me to him (my brother) in every way. Saying that we twins had to be perfect together but yet others would pity me or either say I was a burden to the other perfect twin with nothing to gain. Even my own parents were in on it. They judged me until I couldn't take it anymore and I just bursted out crying. Until the day when I had my life chained by these seven souls, never letting me be who I wanted to be the most. My brother had tricked me, telling me that if I wanted to be praised more then I should be able to get the seven souls within me at the ancient ceremony since we "are" twins. So I did what he said, all in order to be loved and praised by my unloving family. But it didn't turn out the way I wanted to. He never told me that by having these seven souls in me, they would take over my life completely in a way I'd never wished to be born. He even told a lie about me to my parents, saying that I locked him up and pretended to be him just for my own selfish reasons. So even if my life had become hell because of these souls, it became nothing when I was hated by my family even more. So there you have it, my family secret. But honestly, I felt like hanging myself once they added in my middle name Nana. I don't know why my ancestor had trusted these seven bakas. The reason why I also think it's weird is because they can sense when something is wrong. And believe me I don't know if it's out of kindness or not but they also tell me its because of me .-. Literally .-. But enough of that lets move on to the story. For realzies.

Oh yeah, I havent even told you how I looked like right? Well, I have short straight hair up to my shoulders, its color is faint pink with a bit of dark blue at the bottom. The color of my eyes are grey, I have pale white skin. While i'm at it i'm also a 38 b cupped girl (since my writer just wanted to hang it out there but trust me...she was born bipolar .-.) Blood type is A+, height is 160.3 cm, my weight is

Mi: Dont you know it'll be embaressing telling them how much you weight? its not very beautiful or dashful of a lady like yourself at all!

Me: Shut up its not like I care anyway and it is my decision or have you forgotten?!

Mi: Fine fine dear, whatever you say!

Stupid annoying donkey! Anyways back to where we left off. I weight 110 lbs. People are always making fun of my size but please, knowing me i'm all growned up. But other than that, I constantly get followed because of the puppies. But enough of this. It is finally time...for the real thing to start!

All: FI-NA-LLY~

Me: Oh shut it

All: No!

Me: Whatever just let the reader enjoy the story or else I really wont have people liking this story kay!

All: ... fine .-.

Me: Good, now then off to my life story!

NEKOOO-CHAN- Well I hope you all will comprehend my story as well as actually read and enjoy it :3 I'll be uploading more so don't worry your little heads, besides its not like I actually don't have a life! Pff plz.

Nao- but you actually dont have a life my dear writer. All you do is sit on you computer everyday on tumblr and what not.

NEKOOO-CHAN- Oh yeah then while i'm at it i'll even make a Nanami and Ai scene so you'll get jelly. How bout it huh?

Nao- You know what on second thought I have seen you get up and get coffee and i'm sure that's reallyy stressin you out so yeah my writer's amazing dont you think? It takes a lot for a person to GET UP!

NEKOOO-CHAN- I dont if I should take that as a complement or not .-. Anyways guys see ya

Nao- Bye~ *shivers in the corner


	2. Chapter 2

' I cant believe I have to go to this stupid ball', I thought to myself while riding in my family car.

Kanzen- Even if you didn't want to go you still have go in order to look perfect as the daughter of the Kiyosho family who has inherited the seven trusted souls. Even if people hate you.

Me- I know. I just don't know why "I" have to go. I mean, its my older brother who these people look up to anyways. So why am I the one to go?

Rin- Listen you idiot just go! Who cares why. Besides its not like anybody will pay attention to trash like you. And by the way, your little retarded brain wont have to worry, just be your usual air head self and it'll be fine.

Me- When you put it like that it makes me want to seriously wish you had a human form so I can kick you really hard in your soft area *smirks

Rin- Wha-! Watch your damned mouth you meinu!

Yuu- Now now guys, let's just enjoy this evenings ball. I'm sure you'll love it Nao-chan

Me- No I wont!

Mi- Don't be grumpy now! You'll ruin your adorable face. Also, without your adorable face to be... adorable, it'll also ruin the look on your floral dress.

Me- Oh yeah, well I hate this ball and I most especially hate this stupid dress!

Shizuka- ... just calm down... OK?

Me- Ugh fine. Besides, Shizuka it looks like your calm about this as always, but you actually said a bit too much for your sentence there which is unusual. It seems like you're ALL pretty peppy about tonight. Especially both Kei & Sachiko, you guys have never been this quiet before. Especially since both of you are very talkative.

Kei- Thats not truee! its just that...a-anooo...

Sachiko- SOMETHING EXCITING IS GONNA HAPPEN TODAY OKAYYY! huu-hhuffff... Ugh something really exciting is gonna happen, it'll change your life for sure Nao-chan!

Me- DON'T TALK ABOUT THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW!

When I yelled they all actually stayed quiet, even the driver was shocked but not too shocked. They all knew that I hated talking about that subject. Especially about being "me" and having my life changed. They all knew that when that topic was ever brought up when i'm around, I just shut down like always. But this time I didn't. I was actually paying attention to my surroundings very sharply like the topic was never even mentioned. All because I kept thinking about what Sachiko told me. When I arrived at the ball there was quite a weird feeling about it.  
'It's all in my head, its all in my head. Anyway, its not like what she said will really come true. It'll never come true because this is my twisted fate. But what if it is? What if I'll actually be free from this fate, from these seven chains that bind me'. I kept thinking about it but because of my carelessness I bumped into someone.

Me- Oh my. I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, please pardon my carelessness.

Stranger- oohh nooooo its ookayyyyy. I didn't watch oouttt while waiiting for someoonee.

Me- But still, my apologies for bumping in to you. I'm sorry, but I must take my leave now. Goodbye.

Stranger- hmmmm *smirks

Now that I think about it, I think I saw that person somewhere before. But Instead of thinking about it, I decided to pay attention on this event more than anything else. I still have doubts about what Sachiko said. But i'll see if that actually happens. Like I said, I doubt it. As I walked in the ball room, as always, people started to stare at me with dissatisfied looks, because they all knew who I was.

Rin- Dammit, I hate it when these old geezers look at us with their retarded expressions. Makes me wish I had a human body to isult them all with.

Me- No kidding, I wish I could do the same, now that you actually said something I can agree with, hontonii~. I'll just keep walking until I see a place I can stand in where there aren't too many people.

I saw a place but the guy who I've bumped into before was there as well talking to these four guys. One seemed to be a rocker type, the other looked very... distant because of his looks, another one looked very happy, and the last one I noticed seemed, calm yet emotionless. I really couldn't make out what he was saying because he seemed to be talking really awkwardly like to the four boys. Then... that's when the guy saw me.

The four boys seemed to notice this too, and they looked in my direction. Since I got shy at that moment I turned quickly and left the ball room with my face red while heading towards the outside garden. I just hoped nobody minded if I left, they never do as of matter of fact, they all had their attention to the person they were talking to. So that was good. When I left towards the garden where nobody was at, it felt very peaceful. Also, because nobody was there & the sound crickets were being heard from a far distance where I went to sit at near the fountain. Especially since it got dark, it looked even beautiful

Me- It sure is quiet. I quite like it. Now I don't have to see those peoples faces until my Brother arrives. Then I can leave this place. For the mean time i'll just sit here and enjoy the scenery.

Yuu- I hope he comes quickly. Even if he is a terrible person for doing such a thing a five months ago, he only saves you by coming to the things he makes you yourself go to on your own. Your parents of course as we know went overseas for business a month ago and yet this whole time he keeps making you go to places where he know they'll talk badly about you. Like so. Hhhmmmm

Me- Can you just be quiet about him and about what he did. IT'S MY PERSONAL MATTER!

Yuu- ...

Me- Sorry but, just stop and Sachiko.

Sachiko- ... yeah?

Me- Sorry but, things wont change, I've been trying for five months even though its a short time but I read in our ancestral's book that there is no way to escape my fate. Not one, so don't get your hopes up.

Kanzen- Well well. It seems your right. But even if there was a way. We can't let you.

Me- I don't care anymore dammit! My whole 16 years has been hell by just living through the family name "Kiyosho"! I'm already used to being treated like crap. DAIKIRAI!DAIKIRAI!DAIKIRAI!DAIKIRAI!DAIKIRAI!DAIKI RAI!

They all again stood quiet. Then...

Mi- I think it's time for you to calm down. It's not becoming of a beautiful young lady as yourself. So please.

Kei- She's right Nao, just stop.

Me- Fine.

After that I had remembered something that I did when I was young in order to calm myself down, it was singing. When ever I sang I enjoyed it. I remember small animals surrounding me when I sang, either because they were curious or because they actually liked my voice. But I did have someone who knew my secret and never left me. My dear Grandmother. She liked my singing, very much. She would always complimented me on my voice when I visited her at her foster home when I sang to her. Then I remembered the song she taught me. So I decided to sing it. In her memory, since she died when I was only 10, so I wasn't completely alone my entire life, but once she departed to her after life, I really was alone. She and only she really understood my feelings. But I wonder how she'd react if she knew I had these seven souls in me because I was tricked.

"when i see you i feel my heart racing  
i feel like time passes slowly when you're with me  
these days that I've spent with you made me feel special"

I was done. But when I was done, he appeared .-.

Stranger- AHAHAHAHAAAAAA, Misss Nao. N. Kiyookoooo. That was a splendiidd voiiceee.

Me- A-anooo... who are you and how do you know my name!?

Stranger- Ohhhh im so sooorryyyyy. My name is Shiiinniingg Saotoommeee. I heard your siinging and knew I had to haaveeee you. Especially with your intereeeesting backround storryyyyy.

Me- AH! Now I remember who you are. Damn I cant believe I actually forgot. Your the one that's in charge of the Saotome Academy for idols and composers, as well as the head of you company. Wait... what!?

Saotome- Yes yes yeesssssss. And I want youuuu to come and attend Saoootome Academmyyy. I want your voice deaarrr your vooiiice is what IIII nneeeddddd. Sooo pleaseeeee attteendddd. Hereis my nuummbeerrrrr.

Me- Ano... But... mate mate... I couldn't possibly do that. Do you even know who your talking to?!

Saotome- YYESSSSS i doooooo. Miss seven sooullsssss.

Me- HOW DO YOU KNOW MY SECRET.

Saotome- Becaausseeeee I was at your ce-re-mo-nyyyy

Me- ' How could this guy be there at the time !?' I thought. Well i'm sorry... but I can't

Stranger- But whyyy?! Toshte toshtee~!

Me- Excuse me but who are you?! Don't you know it's rude to listen to other peoples conversation?

These four figures appeared from behind Saotome and when I saw them I remembered back at the ball room that he was talking to them. Mr. Rocker, Mr. Hype, Mr. Foreigner, and Mr. Quiet.

Mr. Hype- Why cant you be a singer! T-T

Mr. Quiet- She did have a nice voice

Mr. Foreigner- That she did

Mr. Rocker- It was alright I guess.. for an amatuer

When Mr. Rocker said that... Rin...decided to come out

Me/Rin- Oi Rocker-baka! Who do think your callin amateur you meinu! You wanna start something. If you do then stop bein a wuss you pussy cat and bring it on!

Mr. Rocker- Ooohh! So it's like that then huh. You really have the nerves you little girl!

Me/Rin- Who're you calling a girl you heterochromian freak! But no matter, bring it on pussy!

Saotome- Nooww nowwww kiiddssss. Nnnoooo ffiighhtiinnggg

Mr. Hype- Hes right Ran-Ran! Stooppp!

Me/Rin- HAHA. Nice name you pussy. See ya BAAAKA!... Wha... It happened again didnt it.

I failed again...my secret was blown and now they'll think i'm a freak for sure.

Saotome- Ahohohoooooo. That was a souulll wasn't it miss Kiyoookkooooo?!

Me- ...

Mr. Quiet- What does he mean 'soul'?

Me- ...

Saotome- Guuyysssss. Tell this young lady your naammeeee.

Mr. Hype- Haiii! My name is Reiji Kotobuki1 Nice to meet you!

Mr. Rocker- The names Ranmaru Kurosaki

Mr. Quiet- Ai Mikaze here

Mr. Foreigner- My name is Camus madam

All- We are Quartet Night!

Saotome- Yeeessssss. Now boyyyssss, make sure miiisss Kiyoookooooo doesnt get hhuuuurrrtttt

Reiji- Why Shinning?

Saotome- Beeeccaauusseeeee, if she doesss the same will happeennn agaiinnn like how miisss kiyoookoo reacted to Mister Kurooosaakiiiiii, or worse. Pleaseeee misss Kiiyookoooo. Thiiink about iitttt. Pleeaasseeeeee. It will give you a chance to frreeeeee yoouuu!

Me- ' Free me huh...'.Fine... I'll at least be mindful and give it a thought.

Saotome- Gooooodddddd. Now miisss Kiyookooo, I must goooo. Until, neexxttt tiiimmeee.

Reiji- I hope you really agree to become a singer. Until then i'll wait to sing with you! :)

Ranmaru- Whatever, just hurry up and decide

Ai- Bye, hope you agree .-.

Camus- Farewell my lady and please think about it

After that weird encounter they left...and... when Rin appeared they seemed frightened but they didn't run away like others usually did. But, they all actually want me to agree don't they? And become a singer in order for me to be free. Meybe I will think about it. I'll think about it and, tell them about my seven souls. But if they in anyway react really shocked or frightened or even disgusted by it, then it means that there was never a free life for me. Making my actual life out of reach from my beaten hands that have tried everything they could to get it, making it a failure.

I returned back to the ball room aw struck with all that happened that night. With Saotome, Quartet Night, and about being offered to attend school at Saotome Academy to become a singer. When I did get back in, my Brother was there. He of course was surrounded by people and even girls, which for me, seemed awkward because since we were twins he looked a lot like a girl. But shockingly handsome as a boy who looked like a woman figure. I decided to not talk to him because I wanted to focus on what happened before. But when I looked from the corner of my eye towards his direction, he was staring at me. With that same cold glare he always gives me and then I left the room ignoring it.

When I got home I took a shower, and got to bed. Once I started drifting into deep slumber, the many questions I had in my head about wether it would go well or not on telling Quartet Night about my secret became fantasy, but then...a dream, a dream appeared about my past, reminding me who I wanted to be. I wanted to be...

**NEKOOO-CHAN- sorry guys about before when I left my message for and who knows you might have been life Dafuq just happened. well sorry and here is the second chapter, hope you guys enjoy, i'll keep em coming don't worry**

**Nao- oh... she will, trust me**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- fuq u .-.**

**Nao- ,-,**


	3. Chapter 3

Stranger- Oh my. Nao-chan, Ohayo!

Me- Ohayo... Obaa-chan!

Granny- My my Nao-chan, you really are growing up beautifully. Tell me, has anything new happened, what brings you here so early in the morning with those teary eyes?

Me- O-obaa-chaann. Brother has been picking on me and mommy and daddy say they don't believe meee!

Granny- Oh my that is horrible. This is exactly why I left that place, nothing but judgement and cold hearted people there. And to top it off they expect a lot for someone so young as yourself dear. Tell me, when your sad, what makes you happy?

Me- wh-what makes me happy?... hhmmmmm...hhmmm... Um .. singing and being with Obaa-chan!

Granny- I'm glad to hear that. But besides your old Oba-chan, do you enjoy singing, does it make you really happy when you sing, does it cheer you up and make you forget about everything?

Me- Anoo... It does Obaa-chan it does. When I sing it makes my heart go beat beat really fast and makes me smile a lot.

Granny- Do you want to know how I feel when you sing dear, it relaxes me. I feel a tranquility in your voice, and only yours. That's how I feel.

Care taker- Shes right little Nao-chan, when you sing to your grandmother all of us can listen to your voice from far away. You have impressive lungs. Even if your young, you have an amazing voice as well, especially when you sing your grandmothers song that she made especially for you. Isn't that neat?

Me- Really Obaa-chan?! Shuggooiii! Can I pweeaaasee sing it pwweaaseee?!

Granny- Ahahahahaha. Of course you can dear, go ahead.

My Obaa-chan handed me a nice looking piece of paper with cherry blossom petals drawn on it very beautifully with her writing as well. When I see her hand writing, it looks peaceful in its own way. Then I found a rhythm,and sang,

Me- " Sakura ga ochiru toki  
Karera wa watashi o egao ni sa seru  
Karera wa karera no kagayaki de yami o terasu  
Watashinokao ni egao o motarasu gurō  
Anata wa watashi ni egao o motarasu hōhō-suki"  
Obaa-channn! That wash amazzing Obaa-chan Shugooii!

Granny- I'm glad you liked it dear. Use that song to help another, to bring a smile on their face the way you bring many smiles to me when I see you, but most especially when you sing to me.

Me- Yes Obaa-chan! I will I promise!

Granny- Pinky swear?

Me- Pinky swear!

When my Obaa-chan gave me that sheet of paper, with those words, I sang, and when I sang her that song that she had made especially for me, it became my wish. My wish to become a singer who would bring smiles like my Obaa-chan's, was what I really desired the most. To be happy singing for them and for them to be happy to hear me when they're down. That, was who I really was. Selfish for everyone's smiles, & greedy for making them happy. But, I guess it back fired when my Obaa-chan died.

Me- Obaaa -channnn... whhyyy!? Don't leave me pleeasseee Obaaa-chan! I don't want to be alone please please wake up please. Don't leave me alone. Not now please. I need you! So pleaseee open your eyes pleasseee. Don't leave me in hell!

When she died, I just couldn't keep going. I stopped eating, talking, I even started to let the other kid's and the grown ups boss me around. Honto! But that all became worse when my Brother tricked me into having the seven souls in me.

Rin- Damn, this wasn't suppose to be the child. This one is too weak and a fool to be our vessel

Yuu- Stop it, she was tricked so it wasn't her fault. It's the other twin to be blamed for it.

Kanzen- Even so she cannot be our vessel. You know that, its a curse if she is. Remember what 'she' said, only the oldest could be the vessel. If it were the youngest twin then... you know what will happen.

Mi- Awww but look at her shes ssooo adorable

Kei- Hey, it might not be so bad as long as she doesn't get too depressed. Remember? That was what 'she' said anyways.

Sachiko- He's right, as long as she doesn't get hurt real bad then shes ok!

Kanzen- I guess it's ok, but if she does, you know what we have to do.

All/ except for Shizuka- Gulp

Shizuka- As long as... she's not sad... right?

Kanzen- Yes you're right.

Rin- Damn this kid will be a hassle then.

Me- Wha- who are you?... GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY BODY NOOOWWW! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GE- ...uh.. unn... nn...

Kanzen- Guess she over exerted herself, all that's happened was too much for her, she'll probably forget this conversation for sure.

Yuu- But she won't be able to know what will happen to her if she doesn't know Kanzen.

Kanzen- Don't you think I know that, as long as shes not hurt, then it's fine. It's a good thing we feel what she feels so watch out when you feel that depression wave. Got it?

All- Haiii~

When I woke up the next day, I had tears in my eyes from the dream of my Obaa-chan. As well as from that dream about the seven souls conversation. Wait... was that a dream? I don't know because it seemed really weird. What will happen again?

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Damn the alarm is going off. Shoot I almost forgot about Saotomes offer. I "will" become a singer and make people happy just like I promised my Obaa-chan. I can't believe I forgot it though. I'll call Saotome now to tell him that I'll be attending his school.

Me- *ring-ring- Damn pick up already! Huh?! Hel-

Saotome- Heeellloooooo misss Nnaaoooo -chaaannn. Is it abooutt the oooffeeerr?

Me- Yes mister Saotome it is. I was thinking, and made my decision to attend your school tomorrow.

Saotome- Yesss yeees yyeesssss miss Naoooo-chaaannn. Is it ok for me to caalll yyyoouuu tthhaaattt?

Me- Yes mister Saotome it is. Thank you and goodbye

Saotome- Yeess yeess gggooooooooddddd byyyeee

Wow that really was a tough one, I really felt nervous. Now all I have to do is go tomorrow to his school and attend there. I wonder if they wear skirts, if they do then... I don't know I have always hated skirts. Especially dresses. Pretty much to say I wear shorts a lot, and basically dress up somewhat boyish but with a hint of girl on it. But even if I try to dress up as a boy my breasts just keep popping out there. So I don't wear tight blouses, more like loose blouses that make them not show much. But while I was distracted in my thoughts, my Brother walked in. His name by the way, is Shigeru Kiyoko. Shigeru standing for "luxuriant, well grown". But I couldn't care less.

Shigeru- So I hear you're going to that gay school huh sis?

Me- Its non of your business so lea-.. uh.. wha-WHAATT! LET ME GGOOO!

Shigeru had grabbed me from my arms when I was going to close the door on him. He then threw me onto my bed while closing the door and pinned me down.

Shugeru- Yes it is my business you baka. Everything you do IS my business okay! Remember, we're twins s-

Me- SO THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KEEP TABS ON ME YOU DUMBASS! WHA- WHAT! GET YOUR HANDS OR OF MY- UGH-NNNN-MMNN...uunnn

My brother put his hand up my shirt and started groping me. He... has never ever touched me in such a way so I truly was afraid.

Shigeru- Remember sis. You can never run from me... because, you're mine and I own you. Just I and on I can touch you like this. Well it seems your not my little sister anymore huh? Your all woman but wait until I make you mine.

Me- NOO YOU CAN'T!

I kicked him in his soft area because it wasn't covered.

Shigeru- DAMNN! YOU IDIOT THAT HURT!

Me- Good. Then that'll teach you to not touch me like that you hentai. Honestly. GET OUTT!

I pushed him out my room with all my might. After what happened, I knew I had to leave my hell home, and quickly.

*Tomorrow morning.

Me- *gaaahhhh (Its a yawn okay .-. damn) Oh gosh I have to go.

I got up quickly to get changed. I put on these white shorts on with a loose light blue blouse on and a black vest. My dark brown knee high boots and my black fedora with a white feather on it and my black bag. I really liked hats but fedoras the most. And I'm off. I decided to take the bus since my family car seemed to cold to be in. Saotome Academy was 10 stops away from my house making it an hour to get there but that was ok, enough time to think on what i'll tell them about me. When I got there, my eyes widened by the big campus in front of me. 'Is this really it?! Wow, it's even bigger than my house' I thought.

Stranger- Oh. Your here.

Me- Huh? Oh it's you Ai-chan, did you come here to pick me up?

Ai- Yes. Saotome ordered me to.

Me- Oh I see. Arigatou. ' he really doesn't talk much, just like Shizuka' but he seems cute.

We walked to the schools gate where it was already opened. I wondered if Ai-chan attends school here, he isn't wearing a uniform and its Wednesday and class looks like it's still going on from my view of the window. I saw a blond kid with a fedora from the window. It had Saotomes Academy logo on it. But about Ai-chan, who knows, maybe he does attend school here.

Ai- Saotome won't be meeting with us so it'll only be you, Reiji, Ranmaru, Camus and me talking to you today about your transfer.

Me- Oh sure, no problem.

Ai- Good. Say, about two days ago, that wasn't you right? Or so my data says that.

Me- Oh... um... well

Ai- It's ok if you don't want to talk about it if it's a bother.

Me- No it's not that! That's also the reason why I came. To talk about my twisted fate, that is.

Ai- Twisted fate? How so?

Me- Well, let's just say... I'm not alone in my body.

Ai- Not alone? In your body?

Me- Yes well it's li-wwwaaa

Ai- Watch out!

I tripped on a marble that was there for no reason and fell on Ai-chan. He broke my fall. His back was facing the floor while I laid on him, when I lifted my head our faces were so close to each other that we almost seemed to touch lips. My face got really red. ~

Ai- Are you ok? Huh? Your face seems red, do you have a fever? If so why did you come?

At that moment I couldn't say what I wanted to because I haven't been this close to a person for the first time other than my Obaa-chan.

Me- A-a-anooo

Stranger- Wooww, Ai-Ai we told you to get her over to the office for us not to get her for yourself you wild beast!

I turned my head to where the voice came from and it was Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus-chan walking towards us.

Me- I- its not what it looks like. It's not Ai-chans fault, you see I tripped on this marble and well, I fell on him. I'm so sorry Ai-chan for falling on you!

Ai- It's ok, i'm not really hurt anyway so it's ok really. And Reiji, I'm not a beast, I'm human (NEKOOO-CHAN- oh Ai... if only you knew :'3)

Me- But still. I feel bad, what if you hit your head real hard!

Ai- Really it's ok. You don't have to worry, my data confirms that it wasn't a bad injury so really, i'll be fine.

Me- Ok, but i'll still repay you for the trouble I caused you today.

Ai- If it makes you feel better then I guess it's ok

Reiji- Ai-Ai~~~! I see you blushingg! Ahahahaaa Ai-Ai is so cuteee. Ne ne Ran-Ran?!

Ranmaru- How am I suppose to know. And get off mee!

Camus- Stop it you guys. Don't you see we have a lady waiting for us.

Reiji- Gomen Muy-chaann~~~ Gomen Nao-chaann

Me- It's ok. No harm done

Reiji- YYaaiii~~~ Nao-chan forgave me!

Camus- Anyway. None of this foolish nonsense, lets go.

Me- Ah yes, let's.

Just one more step towards telling the truth Obaa-chan, the truth that is acheking in my heart waiting to hear their response that can twist my fate back to how it was, even if it's with these seven souls, I wouldn't mind. As long as I got to be whom I promised you I would be Obaa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

As we all walked through the school building in order to get to Saotomes office, I kept wondering if they all went to school here. I believed Ai-chan would since he looks like he was my age, but the other's looked somewhat older than us. So maybe. After 2 minutes of walking we made it.

Camus- Ladies first

Me- Thank you Camus-kun

Camus- Camus-kun?

Me- Oh sorry. Is it wrong to add the 'kun'?

Camus- Oh no, it's quite alright madam.

As I walked in, there were 2 more people there. A lady, and a guy. The lady looked very beautiful, the guy looked cold looking like he was about to attack me. They must be teachers who work for here, but I feel like I've seen them before... Maybe they're famous?

Me- Ohayo! I'm Nao. N. Kiyoko.

Teacher 1- Kawaaiiii! She' ssooo kawaii, right Ryuuya?!

Teacher 2- Shut up, you're scaring her! I'm sorry about that. My name is Ryuuya Hyuuga. This idiot here is Ringo Tsukimiya. He's actually a guy if that was what you were wondering.

Me- Wha-wwhaatttt!? Then i'm sorry, I thought you were a woman!

Ringo- It's ok Nao-chan. Besides, by you saying that it makes me happy! :3

Ryuuya- Ignore him. Anyway, you came here because Shinning offered you to go to our school and become an idol right?

Me- Sh-shinning? Oh! You must mean Mr. Saotome, yeah that's right I did. I decided to become an idol because it's what I wanted to be since I was little, I wanted to see the smiles on peoples faces, but then forgot all about my wish. But because Mr. Saotome told me about my voice, it made me remember about the wish that I forgot.

Ryuuya- Of course, he gets to everyone somehow. But no matter.

Reiji- Hontoo! Somehow he convinced us all to become Quartet Night together too! He said something about finding the our self's and making people happy.

Ranmaru- Just like Reiji said, he did, and he was right. But some still find the way.

Ai- ...

Camus- I still wonder how he does it. Breeding more idols than the eye can see.

Mi-' Breeding he says, darling don't you think it's time they know about us?'

By the time Mi told me that ,I had remembered the other reason I was there. To tell them about my other self's. Other than that, it was all because of the surprise that Ringo sensei was actually a guy instead of a woman. But now's the time to decide my future judging by their answers.

Me- Other than me wanting to make people happy, I wanted to tell you guys all about me. About my secret which is what I meant to say.

All/ xcept Ai- Secret?

Me- Yes. That's another reason why I came. To tell you guys my secret. Dind't Mr. Saotome tell you guys?

Ryuuya- Not a thing,

Ringo- Nope

Reiji- Nani mo

Camus- Now that I think about it, he never mentioned such a thing.

Ranmaru- Honestly, for him to hide things from us isn't really unusual. He could be hiding here and we wont even know about it at all.

Ai- ...

' Did Mr. Saotome not say anything just so I could tell them myself. If so then, does this means he's trying to tell me in a way that I should start out here, by telling my secret and find out what they all think? Then I'll do it. Besides, I've already come this far'

Kanzen- Guess she made up her mind

Yuu- That, she did.

Sachiko- I hope she knows what to say ~

Ai- So what's your secret? .-.

Reiji- Ai-Aii! Don't say that, we don't know if it-

Me- Don't worry about it kay. I made up my mind. So, to start, I'll tell you everything. About me, and about my seven self's.

I told all of them about my secret, about how Shigeru tricked me. I even told them about my family secret, the significance of my middle name, and that the names of my seven souls go by their personality. What I didn't tell them was that all I went through was living hell or about my Obaa-chan. But I did tell them about what I thought when my brother said my family would like me more by having the seven souls in me. After I told both teachers and Quartet Night this long but yet short story, they just sat there, neither one left. They just sat there, until I asked, ... what they thought.

Me- You probably think it's a lie. Or even think i'm crazy because of that fantasized story. Huh.

I forced a smile on my face to show them that I wasn't sad about thinking that I was right. But when I saw their faces, they looked serious.

Ai- Your not lying which is what my data confirms. But before we can say what we honestly think, show us proof.

Camus- He's right, we won't know what to think if you don't show us, CAN you show us proof?

Reiji- Honntooo?! I can't wait! But is it really ok Nao-chan?

Ranmaru- I want to see for myself too

Ryuuya- Me too

Ringo- And mee~!

I was happy but sad, happy because they were eager to see my seven self's but sad if they thought it was weird. But I didn't care anymore, because somehow I felt like they wouldn't run away, for once, I had faith in that. But it was all because Ai-chan asked for proof, he was the first one to say that he wouldn't believe me unless I had proof. It made me somewhat happy too, is that really weird?

Me- Ok, here it goes...

I felt like an eternity passed but then...

Me/Kanzen- Hello, my name is Kanzen, like Nao said our names go by our personality, which in this case mine stands for "Perfect" of course.

Reiji- WOOWW! Suggooiiii! Honto, did you really change personalities?!

Me/Kanzen- It's not a magic trick you bafoon! Anyway, I'll take my leave because I'm wasting my time.

Reiji- Rei-chan suaveswwiiii~ T-T

Me/Mi- My my darling dont be sad! Besides, little me is here to ma- OH MY WHO ARE YOU DEAR?! You look absolutely beautiful for a guy! o*o

Ringo- Honto!? Arigatou, I have been trying to look my best these past few days, it takes beauty to know it! ;)

Me/Mi- I have to know your secret for this soft skin too! Nao-chans is soft but sometimes it gets a little ruff because of the way she dresses up. I mean look! It's not even beautiful!

Rin- Oi meinu! Hurry it up, there are others waitin ya know!

Me/Mi- Fine fine, what ever you say you filthy beast!

Ringo- Na-Nani?

Me/Mi- Oh not you dear, I was talking to the one who insulted that neko rocker guy over there!

Ranmaru- Wha-What!? So it's true then! Fine then bring him out, he still needs to pay to the way he insulted me at that ball!

Camus- Calm down Ranmaru. Remember you can't harm her. She is still just a girl who has people controlling her so watch it.

Ranmaru- Tch! Fine!

Me/Rin- You have guts for talkin like that about me you cat freak.

Ranmaru- CAT FREAK!? Who're you calling cat freak you-

Ryuuya- Stop it Kurosaki! Even if you insult his spirit you'll still insult her body!

Ranmaru- Just how exactly am I going to insult her body!? Tch, what a bother!

Ai- So where are the rest? There's suppose to be four that have to present themselves right?

Me/Rin- You look stupid with out an expression. And I haven't given my name yet!

Ai- Then hurry up, no one's stopping you.

Me/Rin- Hmm, I like that confident in you, the names Rin which means "Cold, Dignified, Severe". 3 in one, isn't that great!?

Reiji- So you're never nice, not even a bit!?

Me/Rin- No, damn you remind me o-

Me/Sachiko- MMMEEEE! Hellooo! My name is Sachiko meaning "Joyful, Happy child".

Rin- DAMN SACHIKO I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!

Ai- You have the same personality as Reiji by the way you just introduced yourself.

Me/Sachiko- Oh do I? Ne ne Rei-chan, I can call you that right? Are you really?!

Reiji- Hai, and sure I have no problem with being called Rei-chan. I like it. And you actually do act like me, happy and joyful!

Me/Sachiko- Yaaaiiiii! Ok then, are you all believing Nao-chan now?!

All- Hai.

Me/Sachiko- ok then, but still, you have to see the other three! Yanaa!

Ryuuya- They just keep coming don't they?

Me/Kei- That's right! Sup folks. The name's Kei, meaning "Strong". Trust me, Just look!

While seeing what was going through my eyes while Kei was appearing, he lifted the chair that Ringo was sitting on!

All/xcept Ai- *Gasps .-.

Ringo- A-anoo!

Me/Kei- Yeah? What is it tranny?!

Ringo's man voice- WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME PUNK!?

Me/Kei- Oops! My bad ma'am!

Ringo- That's what I thought.

Me/Kei- Kay well guess I'll go, bye.

Camus- I wonder if the quiet one is next. Nao did say there was a quiet one.

Ranmaru- Good, because we'd all like these souls to be quiet.

Camus- When you say it like that it clearly sounds disrespectful.

Ranmaru- Sorry, sheesh.

Me/Shizuka-...Hello...

All/xcept Ai-...H-heyy...

Me/Shizuka-... I'm Shizuka... it means "Quiet"...Goodbye.

All/xcept Ai- B-byee. ._.

Ai- Is that what you wanted Ranamru?

Ranmaru- I- I guess.

Reiji- No kidding, she really was quiet.

Ringo- But somehow she looked cute. ;p

Ryuuya- That was really nerve racking. I never felt nervous like that in my whole life!

Camus- Anyway, it means there's just one left, the supposed gentle one.

Me/Yuu- Hello and good afternoon. My name is Yuu. which means " Gentle" just like you said Camus-chan.

All/xcept Ai- Good afternoon.

Me/Yuu- You all seem very nice, I hope my dear Nao-chan gets along with you *bows*. But, may I ask you all something?

Reiji- Sure!

Ranmaru- Just ask away

Ringo- Sure

Ryuuya- Go ahead

Camus- Go ahead my lady

Ai- I dont mind

Me/Yuu- Thank you. Now for my question. Do you think Nao-chan is weird?

Me-'What the hell is she saying! Yo Yuu, stop it it's embarrassing!'

Yuu- 'I'm sorry Nao-chan, but you cant hear this conversation. I'll have to block your hearing, but you can still see just so you wont think that I will do something foolish okay?'

Me- 'That's not fair, I want to listen!'

Yuu- 'Don't act like a child! Now shush!'

Yuu took away my hearing, yes they can do that since they control my body, so I couldn't hear what she or they were saying.

Me/Yuu- Does it make you want to feel disgusted by her or even think she is weird at all. You see, she, she has been through quite a lot. But when we came to be in her body, her life turned much worse as you all know. But she never told you how she felt did she? When she told you about what happened, about the family secret, that was all. But she never told you about what the family ever felt about her right? Or what she felt when even her own parents didn't believe she was tricked by Shigeru? Well I wont say it as well because it's not my place. But for now I just want to know what you all think? About Nao-chans secret

Camus- Well since you asked, I did at first but by the way she seemed to act when a spirit came out, it became believable. So, I believe her and no, she is not in anyway strange to me now.

Me/Yuu- What about the rest of you, what do you think?

Reiji- Now that you mentioned about how she felt when she got stuck with you guys you're right! I don't think she's weird! Hontonii!

Ranmaru- Well, I thought it was a joke but when Camus said she acted different when she switched spirits it was actually true. She seemed different every time.

Ringo- Well she will be my student, but besides that, as a guy, she is definitely not weird and I will support her as her teacher and friend! You can count on it! Besides, I have even weirder students, but she's normal, trust me. ;)

Ryuuya- Just like Ringo said, he's right, as a teacher and friend I'll support her.

Me/Yuu- Good, well now all that's left is one person to answer my question. Ai-chan, what do you think?

Ai- ... Well, I don't really understand about "believing" in people. (NEKOOO-CHAN- we all know why my dear Ai-bot, we feels you .-.) But, even if you're in her, it's not really who she is. She even said it herself. She wants to sing to make people happy right? But like I said, I don't know about believing in people, but do know for a fact that she does have seven souls in her, and I never thought she was weird, just normal, isn't she?

Me/Yuu-... You are such a mysterious person aren't you Ai-chan, may I ask a favor of you?

Ai- Huh? 0-0, sure.

Me/Yuu- Can you look after Nao-chan, I mean, I know she might make friends if she transfers, but, I want her to have someone special to depend on.

Ai- "Someone special"? I don't get it but sure, I don't mind.

Me/Yuu- Thank you. Well, I should leave. I hope to see you all again soon, bye for now. Oh, and please don't tell Nao-chan about the conversation we just had ok?

All/xcept Ai- Hai.

Ai- ... Bye

Me- Huh? Wh- what happened?!

Camus- Nothing happened, but know madam that we believe you, 100% (NEKOOO-CHAN- more like 2000% ;) get it? ... .-. ... fine i'll keep typing. Damn readers are too picky on jokes these days)

Reiji- He's right, we do Nao-chan!

Ranmaru- What he said.

Ringo- Don't worry, we really do.

Ryuuya- We honestly do.

Ai- ...yeah.

I couldn't believe my ears, but, they actually believe me! And their not joking, they all have serious looks on their faces. I'm so happy that I just want to cry, but instead of doing it I hold it in...

Me- Thank you all... really, Arigatou Gozaimas!

Voice- HHHOOOOHOHOOOOO. YYEESSSS!

Me- I know that voice!

Voice- Yes miss Naaooo-chaaannnn. It iissss mmeeeee. Shhiinniiinngggg Saaoootooommeeee!

All/ xcept Ai&Camus- WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

Saotome- Ahahahahhaaaa that is a, sseeeccrreetttt! Now miss Naoo-chaan, Will you attend or nnooootttt?

Me- ... I... I will!

Saotome- Gggooooddddd. Yyyooouu will start todaaayyyy okaayyy?!

Me- Yes.. Saotome sensei!

Saotome- Ooohhh I lliiikkeee thaaat (NEKOOO-CHAN- it literally took me courage to write that down ._.)

Ringo- Shinning! Should I take her to class now?

Saotome- Yeessss plleeassee dooo.

Ringo- Ok then. C'mon Nao-chan, let's go, with all that's happened this morning you must be eager to meet your classmates right?

Me- W- well~ I would't exactly say that. Oh! I almost forgot, * turns to face Quartet Night - Again guys, thank you, really. Thank for believing me from the bottom of my heart, I am in your debt.

Reiji- No it's okay, we didn't do anything much :)

Me- No! You did, you guys were the first ones to believe me and I really appreciate it. I AM in your debt. You too Ringo and Ryuuya sensei!

Ringo- Oh stop it Nao-chan you're making me blush!

Ryuuya- Your welcome.

Camus- Very well then my lady if that is what you want, we will happily accept anything you need help with so let us know ok.

Me- Yes, thank you!

Ranmaru- Anyway just go or you won't be able to enjoy your first day of class.

Me- Yes thank you all for your support.

Ryuuya- Ai, I think you should go and take Nao to get her uniform. Is that ok Ringo?'And it'll be a chance for Nao to trust Ai, from now on I'm going to ask Ai to look out for her since the spirit Yuu asked. She really looked eager so, i'll oblige.'

Ai- Ok

Ringo- Sure! Well then, while they do that, I'll go warn the class. ' Damn that Ryuuya sure thought it through since Yuu-chan wanted Ai out of all of us to be that special someone for her. I don't know why, but it must have been something to do with Ai-chans response to Yuu-chans question'

Ai- Let's go

Me- Hai~

Both Ai and me left the room to go get my uniform, I really couldn't wait, especially since I've never been close to people. But I'm still wondering what they said to Yuu about me. It's really getting to me, a lot.

Ai- Is it ok if I just call you Nao?

Me- Sure, I don't have a problem with it, Ai-chan

Ai- ... I noticed you added the "chan" in my name ever since this morning.

Me- Sorry, then what can I call you, is "Mikaze"?

Ai- *faint blushes* No, it's ok, I don't mind it, It's just that people except Reiji, Ranmaru and Camus have been the only ones calling me by my first name. But you were the first girl and person outside Quartet Night to call me by my name without asking.

Me- 'Did he just blush?' -Haha

Ai- Why are you laughing?

Me- Sorry Ai-chan, haha, but when you said that I though you were cute, you even blushed.

Ai- A-No I didn't. You must be seeing things, now be quiet or we'll be late.

Me- Haaiiii~

I don't know why, but even if Ai-chan was the first person for me to be the one I talked casually like to, and to have gotten physically close to him, I didn't feel shy at all. Not like how I was, before this day. But I guess, being with him relaxes me.

Ai- So here, just wear that one hanging from that hook there, It looks like it fits you.

Me- Thanks, I'll try it on.

As I went inside to try on my uniform, there was a problem. (NEKOOO-CHAN- Oh yes people. You have what you asked for :3 * starts having a spasm due to dirty the images in head)

Me- U-uummm

Ai- Hm? What is it?

Me- Well.. it's just that...' I can't tell him that my buttons won't close up because my breasts can't fit!' A-Ettoooo.

Ai- I'm coming in.

Me- NO D-

I tripped on the light wire and fell on something that broke my fall yet again. When I looked, It was Ai. I knew because light from the hallway came in since the light in the room went out when I fell. My shirt was half down my upper body, you could easily see my breasts, and my shorts were off so I was just in my underwear, but the worst part, was that I felt something between my legs right on my vagina. (NEKOOO-CHAN- *nose bleeds) When it moved, I whined because I never felt something like that between my legs that it just made me moan.

Me- Mmmph

Ai- Are you okay?

Me- Wha-, A-A-A-aaiii -chhaannn... P-P-P-PLEASE LOOK AWAY!

Ai- AH. GOMEN!

Me- I-i-i-it's okay, J-Just forget what you just s-saw!

Ai- A-hai!

'Why?! Why did that have to happen?! Everything was going well, but it isn't Ai-chan's fault, it's mine because I should've asked for a bigger shirt and should've had to think through that Ai-chan was here as well!' I quickly looked for more shirts but I could't! After a few minutes I found one that fit perfectly and these shorts. I decided to take them. I actually liked the uniform because the shorts were green checkered one like those Irish styled skirts but in short form, with this white shirt and black vest with Saotome's school crest on it. I just wore my knee high boots and fedora for a more manly and womanly look. Since, they were kind enough to leave these flat shoes and skirt, it was a big nono on my list so I went with the other stuff. Now the big problem was going outside and facing Ai-chan. But it's not like I'll stay here forever also. 'Remember Nao-chan courage! Courage!'

Me- A-anoo, Ai-chan?

Ai- Hai?

Me- E-ettoo, gomene for what happened just now, but im done now soo... 'Damn i'm getting real nervous now and my face is red I cant tell! But now that I look at Ai-chan, his face is red too'.

Ai- Ok then, lets get going. Hayaku!

Me- Yes

Ai's POV

When I heard Nao having problems I wanted to see for my self so I went in the room. But when I did she tripped on the rooms light wire. She fell on me. When I opened my eyes to see if she was ok, the hallway's like came in and saw that she was half naked and in her underwear. But I also felt something on my knee. It was squishy and soft, and she moaned, so I knew what it was and she quickly told me not to look because she seemed surprised and nervous. I felt nervous too because I knew what made her moan. When a woman is touched in her private area she moans for pleasure which is what my data says. I quickly got up and left the room and decided to wait out there and forget what happened. She came out after a while wearing shorts and her high knee boots which were different from what Reiji and the other two left her. I still wondered why she was troubled. .-.

While we walked towards class, I started to think about other things than what happened a few minutes ago so I wouldn't look stupid in front of my classmates. That's when I remembered about wondering what Ai-chan and the others answered to Yuu's question. So I decided to go ahead and ask Ai-chan.

Me- Umm, Ai-chan?

Ai- Yes?

Me- I was wondering, what exactly did you tell Yuu, you know, about the question she asked you.

Ai- I thought you said you could hear and see while they appeared.

Me- Yes, that's true but they can also block my sense of hearing. So please tell me!

Yuu- My oh my, well I guess I have to let her hear it. Besides, I do trust Ai-chan to keep an eye on her. Other than that, when he answered my question, it had pure feeling's in them. That is what I felt, maybe because he is someone who has not found his true self yet. Just like my Nao-chan, she still has to find her true other self's besides wanting to sing to make people happy and because she likes it. They are out there, either they will find her, or she will find them.

Ai- All I said was that even if I don't know what "believing" in people means, you're still you even if they're all in you right? You said it yourself, the reason why you wanted to attend school here was to sing and make everyone happy with your voice. That and because you enjoy singing right? It's who you are, Nao the girl who enjoys singing and wants to make people happy with it.

I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, because finally someone, someone knew that even if I had these seven souls in me, they weren't really me. The me is the one who enjoys singing, singing and making people happy with her voice. That, was me, and Ai-chan unchained me by saying those words of truth. He was the first one to know who I really was. He was someone who didn't think I was weird. He, was my savior that day, and something told me he was going to be there for me the most when I needed it.

Ai- Huh? Why are you crying?

Me- I-its because for the first time, in my whole 16 years of being alive, no one, and I mean no one has ever dare to unchain me from being who I wasn't, from being nothing. But you Ai-chan, you're the first one who's said that. And when I heard you say that, I'm 100% sure that you meant it! You're really a nice person for someone's who's quiet, but you speak with honesty. Thank you Ai-chan. *smiles sweetly

Ai- *blushes* No problem. Well, it seems we're here. Remember, try not to let them control you, it is your body. Bye, i'll see you later.

Me- Bye Ai-chan

Sachiko- Isn't this exciting!?

Me- It is, so please, don't make me get embarrassed guys, i'm begging you.

All- Haii!

Ringo- Ahh. Nao-chan you're finally here! Minaa~ Your new classmate is here! C'mon Nao-chan, say hi!

As I walked in class, I saw people, people who were going to be my classmates, and friends maybe. Just like Ringo sensei said, I introduced myself.

Me- Hello everyone, my name is Nao Nana Kiyoko, Pleased to meet you all.

Classmate1- (whisper) Nana? That's a weird name, I mean, she looks hot but maan does her name suck ass for having a number in it.

Classmate2- (whisper)No kid, I wonder why though.

Classmate3- (whisper) She must feel really stupid for saying her middle name like that.

I was about to walk out the class when I heard the whispers, but then...

Classmate4- SO WHAT IF HER MIDDLE NAME'S NANA?! It's unique in its own way!

Me- 'Unique? Unique in what way, please tell me stranger, how is it unique?!'

Ringo- Ok guys knock it off! You're making a scene! Thank you Ittoki-kun. Nao-chan, go sit next to that boy in front of the piano.

As I walked towards the boy, I thought to myself that I knew that this, was the beginning of something new.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- So there you have it folks, that's why I didn't update last night because I was planning on making it longer. But if you guys like it longer then please tell me so I can make it longer for you all and you'll like it ;) You can also give me ideas if you want to or want it to be on my next chapter, anyway YANAA!**

**Nao- DAAYYUUMMMMM Ai got that info mmmmmhuh**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- ... .-.**


	5. Chapter 5

I got to sit next to a boy with straight blue hair who seemed to look like he was very organized by the way he dressed. He also seemed like those types who have Japanese formalities. The other person I sat next to was a blonde guy with glasses. He looked really big with foreign looks. Then when I sat, he just smiled at me...very creepily... .-. . And so class began!

TIC TOC TIC TOC -DIINGGG- LUNCH TIME FUKASS!

Since I brought my wallet, I decided to buy lunch. 'But wait, do you have to pay for school lunch or get it for free?! Damn, I've always been tutored at home so I never bothered knowing until now!'

Yuu- Don't you think you should thank that boy who stood up for you earlier instead of worrying what you eat? *death glare feelz

Me- Y-yes ma'am!

I quickly got up and went to the boy before he left. He was talking to this pink haired girl with golden eyes and this other dark pinked haired girl with... red eyes? .-. I felt shy, because like I said, I haven't gotten close to people my age ever.

Me- A-anoo? Your name was Ittoki-kun ne?

Ittoki- Oh? Oh yeah it is. Did you need something?

Me- W-well, I j-just wanted to s-say thank you, for earlier.

Ittoki- Oh! No, it's alright, besides I really hate it when people make fun of others so I couldn't stay quiet!

Me- Anyways. T-thank you!

Girl1- We never expected to have a new classmate, before they would tell us but I was surprised when Ringo sensei came and said we got new classmate. Ne? Nanami.

Nanami- Hai!

Ittoki- By the way, I'm Ittoki Otoya. This is Nanami Haruka, and the this other girl is Tomochika Shibuya.

ForeignBlonde- And I'm Natsuki Shinomiya!

ClassyJapaneseBoy- My name is Masato Hijirikawa.

Natsuki- Ne ne Nao-chan! Can I call you Nao-chan by the way?

Me- S-sure, I have no problem with it.

Natsuki- Are you going to eat lunch?

Me- I was thinking about that a few minutes ago, but, do you pay for lunch or is it for free?

All- N-nani?

Me- W-w-well, it's just that i've always been home schooled.

Masato- Now that you mention it. I think I've heard the last name "Kiyoko" before. Do you have an older twin brother or are you the oldest if its not too much to ask?

Me- I do, and no I'm not the oldest. How did yo-, Who are you?

Masato- I'm from the "Hijirikawa" group. So, you are her.

Me- ' Yo Kanzen, help me!'

Kanzen- 'So it was him after all. I never expected Masato Hijirikawa to be here. Say Nao, I know you don't want us to interfere but can I just this once?'

Me- 'NEIN!'

Rin- 'OOOOHHHHHH mister perfect got burned!'

Shizuka- ... 'Apply water to burned area.'

Kanzen- 'Tch! Fine, I'll do it later. Is that ok?'

Me- ' I'll see, besides I don't know if he knows about my secret, even if he is from the "Hijirikawa" group.

Me- Excuse me?

Masato- Nothing, nevermind what I said.

Otoya- Oohhhh Masato-kun, you know her?

Masato- No but I do know her by name.

Natsuki- Suugooii! Anyways Nao-chan, Do you wanna have lunch with us?!

Me- Sure!

Mi-' My my, she's making friends quickly already'

Kei-' That's a Japanese school for ya!'

Rin&Sachiko- 'No kid'

I couldn't believe it, I made friends already?! Wait no, I don't know if they're actually my friends yet -3-. We went to get lunch but there was hardly any people there, well there were but, pretty much enough to fill In five classes. But it was ok because the cafeteria was huge just like my dinning room.

Me- E-ettooo...

Nanami- What is it Kiyoko-chan?

Me- Oh! It's ok if you call me Nao-chan. Well I just wanted to know, who are those three people that are looking at us?

Kanzen- ' Hhmmm? So Ren Jinguji is here too huh.'

Me- ' What do you mean? You know him?'

Kanzen- 'Don't you pay attention at all! When I took over you on the first week to look at your family's connections, the "Jinguji" name as well as the pictures of the family members were in you family's files'

Me- ' Well sorryy. I was depressed to not care .-.'

Kanzen- ' Anyway, I hear he's a playboy so watch it. You can't be sa-. Nevermind'

Me- ' Wait, I can't be what now?'

Kanzen- 'Just forget it and look, he's coming!'

As I saw the three boys coming towards us, I immediately became shy again and hid behind Nanami-chan. She seemed to notice too so she smiled and stayed there. I guess she knew I was shy. As I saw them get closer I knew that one of them was small but with blonde hair too like Natsuki-chan. The other one had Dark blue hair and looked to be Otoya-kuns height. And then there was Mr. Playboy just like Kanzen warned me about. But was he really?

Smallmidget- Yo!

Bluehaired- Hey!

RenAkaGayEuropean- Hey!

Smallmidget- Huh? Who's that beind you Nanami?

Nanami- Huh? Oh! E-etto, this is Nao-chan. She's a new student in our class that came today.

Smallmidget- Hey! My name's Kyo kurusu. But just you can just call me Syo.

Me- U-um, okay, Syo-kun.

Bluehaired- My name is Tokiya Ichinose, but you can call me Ichinose.

Me- H-hai, Ichinose-kun.

RenAkaGayEuropean- My name is Ren Jinguji beautiful lady. ;)

Me- Kay.

Natsuki- Kawaiiii Nao-chan, you're really shy!

Me- Sorry

Tomochika- Ren! You're scaring her with your playboyish moves!

Ren- Am I? If I am then the lady has to tell me when to stop. Ne, neko-chan

Tomochika- Tch!

Me-' Neko-chan? Yio brah I aint a pussy' ... .-. neko...-chan?

Natsuki- Stop guys. Say why don't we get lunch?

Me- okay

After that, we all got lunch. We sat at a table near the corner. It made me really happy when they all made me laugh. But now was the thought part of all. ' Are they my friends or not?' That was it. So I decided to just ask.

Me- Umm.. Can I ask you guys something?

All- Hai!

Me- D-does this mean we're f-f-friends?

Syo- Ahahahahaha! Gomen gomen, I thaught that was already made clear with.

Me- Sorry, i-its just that. I've never had friends before. So really, you guys are my first friends at school. *blushies

Natsuki- Nao-chan kawaiii!

Natsuki hugged me... shit just got realz ._.

Yuu-' Haven't you guys noticed by now?'

Kanzen- 'What do you mean?'

Yuu- ' Ever since Nao-chan sat next to this guy, I could feel someone else in him. There is another him.'

Mi- ' Oh my, it seems Mr. Perfect isn't perfect at all!'

Kanzen- ' Shut it! But I didn't feel a thing! So how come you did?'

Yuu-' Well while you and everyone were busy worrying about school. I got a wave. So when I looked at the waves direction, it was the boy, and I saw his other self looking at Nao-chan'

Sachiko- ' Then that means! BBRRROOTTHHAAA! WE HAVE FOUND YOOUU!' *British accent being used*

Me-' I-... N-nnooo!'

All- *stares in shock

When I had my guard down, Natsuki-chan hugged me, and when he did, my secret came out. But I didn't feel who was the one that appeared. I just felt my hands move on their own, smacking Natsuki-chans glasses off. And when that happened, I felt something very wrong.

Me/Rin- Yo idiot! Get the hell of me you pussy. Stop hiding in this guys body and show your self!

Syo- DON'T HURT HER SATSUKI!

Me-' Satsuki?'

Yuu-' Yes, Natsuki-chan has another self, but its not a spirit, it's something made up by natsukis sorrows.'

Me-' His... sorrows?'

Satsuki- So you knew?

Me/Rin- Well not really, until Yuu brought it up, sure I was thinkin about something else but somethin seemed off about your happy go lucky budy here.

Satsuki- So this girl has you seven in her Right? Should have thought so! Even I felt that big hit when she came in.

Me/Rin- BIG HIT?! You tryin to start somethin meinu?!

Nanami- Na-Nao-chan!? 0-0

Otoya- Nao...-chan?o.o

Syo- Nao-chan? .-.

Tomochika- Are you alright Nao-chan? ._.

Natsuki- o-o

Ichinose- Dafuq? O.o

Masato- So I was right. _-_

Ren- What do you mean? You're hiding something aren't you?

Masato- Didn't you recognize her name? Idiot! She's from the "Kiyoko" group.

Ren- Ooohhh. So she is? Seemed familiar. So you know what's going on with her don't you?

Masato- 'Yo dis ass whole wanna die tonight!' Baka! Her family is known for harboring the seven souls trusted by their ancestor, which found the "Kiyoko" group. I think I remember her name... But I'm not sure, every hundred years twins are born. But the oldest inherits the seven souls so why does she have them?

Syo- So she's not like Natsuki?!

Masato- 'Shit dis little midget heard every damn word yo!' No, she's not. But I know the family's seven souls names and personalities so I pretty much know who's controlling her now. Isn't that right, Rin?

Me/Rin- Hm? So I see the Hijirikawa's are still bein pansies huh. So you knew? You really do your research.

Masato- I did. If i'm correct , the other names were, Yuu, Mi, Sachiko, Shizuka, Kei, and Kanzen. Right?

Me/Kanzen- You're right. It's me Kanzen by the way. I knew I recognized you when Nao walked in. So you were Masato Hijirikawa and the other one is from the "Jinguji" group. No? Mr. Ren Jinguji?

Ren- Hhmmmm. So you know me too? Looks i'm getting really popular even with the boys. ;)

Masato- If i'm right, your names were given to you by your personality ,right?

Me/Kanzen- Yes. Anyway, this "was" suppose to be a secret, but since it seems that even Natsuki has another personality with out spirit, then I guess you all aren't freaked out that Nao is like this, right?

Yuu- 'It seems even Kanzen gets worried about you Nao-chan.'

Me-' If he did, he wouldn't be doing this to me. '

Yuu-' But it is true, he is, can't you feel it?'

Me-' Hm? Now that you mention it, I do, *smiles-it's very kind. I guess, even Kanzen get's worried for his perfectness. Thanks, Kanzen'

Me/Kanzen- Tell me! If you are leave! People who'll just hurt Nao will only be a nuisance! BUT IF YOU DON'T THEN STAY!

Mi-' Ooh dear Kanzen, why let your feelings take you so'.

Sachiko- 'Well... he's not the only one, we're all worried.'

Shuzuka-' ...She's right...'

Otoya-... That's not it. Even if she has you guys in her, she's still her, so, even if you guys are in her, we'll be her friend without thinking she's a freak!

Tomochika- He's right. Besides, Nao-chan is a shy person with a cute personality. Who wouldn't like her?

Ren- She's right, the little lady looks delicious. (NEKOOO-CHAN- I just had to i'm so sorryyyy xD)

Masato- She doesn't seem bad, besides, something must have happened for her to inherit you guys, right?

Ichinose- She doesn't seem really weird at all, besides, Natsuki here is even weirder.

Nanami- I believe Nao-chan is kind. She's not in anyway weird.

Syo- You're right, even if I just met her today, she's not weird at all, besides it's normal since I've had Satsuki here to deal with!

Satsuki- 'SQUEEZE MEH!' EXCUSE ME!

Ichinose- Shut it. Here! * Puts Natsukis glasses back*

Natsuki- A-anoooo~ What happened? Eehhh, Nao-chan!

Kanzen- ' Honestly, are you happy now Nao?'

Me-' Thank you Kanzen. Now I know that they really are my friends! Guess you guys really aren't bad like I imagined you would be'

Kanzen- 'Honestly, you really are such a hassle.* blocks hearing. But I guess that's what I've always loved about you *sighs'

Me- So... you guys don't think I'm a freak?

All/xcept Natsuki-Not. At. All!

Me- Minaa~ Arigatou Gozaimas!

Natsuki- Mate Mina! What happened!?

Syo- NOTHING! NOW HURRY UP AND EAT!

Natsuki- Aaahhhh, Syo-chan is being mean!

All- *gay laughter

I never knew that by having these people with me, my friends, I would start heading towards being more confident, at being who I was. But I wonder, Is this me? Other than singing, who else am I? To whom? And how?

TIC TOC TIC TOC- DIIINGGG- SCHOOLS OUT FUKKAASS!

Ringo- Ah. Mateee! Nao-chan!

Me- Oh. Ringo sensei. What is it.

Ringo- You're leaving now aren't you?

Me- Hai. I need to go home and do today's homework. Isn't that great! I can't wait.

Ringo- Wow. You sure are different. Hhmm. Anyway, besides that, It's about you going home. You see we have dorms.

Me- Dorms?

Ringo- Yes well see th-

Voice- Yes. As in you're staying here.

Me- Wha- What are you doing here! ... Shugeru.

Shugeru- I told you. I will always keep tabs on my little sister.

Ringo- U-uummmm, I told you to wait in the offi-

Me- Ringo sensei! What is he doing here?!

Ringo- Anoo. Mate Nao-chan. He actually came on his own. He talked to Shinning about your transfer. Actually, that's what I was going to talk about

just now with the dorms. Your brother transferred you.

Me- What did Father and Mother say about this?

Shigeru- Oh nothing really. They said that you're always in this rebellious stage that it seemed a waste of time dealing with you, so they told me to do what I see fit.

Me- Well, I don't care if they think of me like that anymore.

Shigeru- You know what. Tranny!

Ringo- 'I'll kill him!' H-hai Shigeru- chan?

Shigeru- Take us to Nao's dorm room.

Ringo- Well, you see I can't.

Shigeru- And why not!

Ringo- Because Nao-chan isn't staying here at Saotomes Academy's dorm. She's staying at the Master Course dorm. You see, this year we got a lot of applicants with good composing and voices. So pretty much, all the rooms in the girls dormitory are packed. So Shinning thought it would be a good Idea to have her there.

Shugeru- So again, why can't I?

Ringo- Because, well~...

Me- It's no use Ringo sensei, besides, he won't leave until he gets what he wants. So, may I please have the directions to the master course's dormitory.

Ringo- Are you sure.? Well ok then. *whispers in Naos ear- be carefull ok

Me- *smiles- Hai.

Ringo sensei gave me the directions to get to the master course. It looked like it wasn't at Saotome Academy's grounds. So we went there by car since my brother brought his car. After a few minutes, we finally got there. I was surprised to see that it was the same size as our house. Well, guess it was expected. But we didn't say a word so... .-.

Voice- Eh!? Nao-chan!? What are you doing here?

Me- Huh? Oh. Reiji-chan. Wait, you live here?

Reiji- Yeah. Ai-Ai, Ran-Ran and Myu-chan too. So, why are you here?

Me- Well, Ringo sensei said that the girls dormitory's were all full, so she told me to stay here.

Reiji- Oh I see, so that's whose stuff came in so suddenly.

Me- Stuff?

Voice- Yes. Your stuff came in today Nao.

Me- ? Oh Ai-chan. Hey.

Reiji- *whispers* Ai...chan? *smiles

Ai- So this is...

Shigeru- The names Shigeru mean-

Voice- Yo Kiyoko!

Shiheru- Da- ugh!

Me- Ranmaru-san! Hi.

Ranmaru- So you're staying here huh. Well, at least it wont be boring

Me- Yeah. I'm glad that i'll be able to stay with you all. Really.

Voice- Good. Because you're stuff is now unpacked except for your personal items Lady.

Shigeru-' They just keep coming. Damn!'

Me- Hi Camus-kun!

Camus- Hello lady. So, this is your brother.

Me- Yes... this, is Shigeru Kiyoko

Shigeru- Its about time you present me. These weird people just keep on coming. Guess this place really does suit your cup of tea huh sis.

Me- ...

Shigeru- Anyway, I don't want to see you anymore so this is goodbye.

Me- ...

Ai- 'She's not going to say anything?'

Me/Rin- Oi, shrimp!

Shigeru- Excuse me? What did you say, Rin?

Me/Rin- So you're still gonna be like this. Don't you think your idiotic head has had enough?

Shugeru- SHUT UP FREAK! Damn.

Rin- ' That idiot still can't do things on his own can he?'

Yuu- 'Well, when you think about it, even he was affected'

Meanwhile...

Shigeru's POV

Shigeru-' Damn that Rin. If he hadn't been controlling Nao the time that happened... DAMMIT ALL!' I just want things to go back to how it was...

-FLASHBACK-

Nao- Onii-chan!

Me- Eh? Nao-chan. Did you have a fun time at grandmas?

Nao- Hai Onii-chan.

Me- Hahaha. I'm glad, hey Nao-chan. You wanna go with Onii-chan and play?

Nao- Hai! Onii-chan Daiiiskii!

Me- I love you too Nao-chan!

-RETURNS BACK TO REALITY-

If only things had stayed the same. She wouldn't have had those damn spirits in her if I never told her people would like her for it, now it's my fault because of all of what I did. I really care about my dear little sister. But what can I do?They still expect a lot from me. So, until I recieve everything, I'll make sure Nao-chan won't suffer ever again. But I really hate it when I have to insult her. Who knows if she remembers our good times with each other. But, even if she didn't, she has all the right to not remember. Heh. What a pathetic brother you have, eh, Nao-chan?

Me- Hm? Is that...'It's Grandfathers car, but why is he here?'

Grandfather- So, I heard Nao-chan attends school now.

Me- Yes grandfather

Grandfather- You don't seem well. Did something happen?

Me- I did it again. I called her a freak, and said she belonged there with those weirdos.

Granfather- Keep doing that and she'll just hate you more. Remember, you grandmother wouldn't be happy. She loved both of you equally and wanted you to inherit the family fortune in order to make Nao-chan happy. The other reason she left was because the son she raised was such a disappointment to treat her grandchildren differently, praising you while leaving Nao-chan in the darkness. And I agree with her 100%. Oh well, that'll end in a few days anyway, so be glad. You finally won't be able to hurt her, but protect her.

Me- Yes grandfather. *turns around* Just wait for me Nao-chan, I promise i'll protect you, even if you hate me. Because I... love you.

Nao's POV

Me- So um... Can you guys show me to my room?

Reiji- Haa-

Camus- I'm sorry my lady but we can't. But Ai can since he's finished with his work

Ranmaru- That's no-

Camus- Hold your tongue fool! He is so Ai, take the lady to her room.

Ai- .. Hai. C'mon Nao.

Me- Coming Ai-chan.

Camus- Honestly. Can't you guys understand that Yuu asked for Ai to take care of her? Or are you all thick headed?

Ranmaru- Like I wanted to take care of her.

Reiji- Ne ne Myu-chan. Didn't you notice how Nao-chan kept calling Ai-Ai by his first name. Do you think he let her? He never lets people call him by his name! -3-

Camus- If he did, then it'll be unusual considering he only lets us call him by his first name. When it comes to other people besides us, he tells them to call him by his last name. Guess he took a liking to her somehow. But how? (NEKOOO-CHAN- Oh we all know how ;3)

Mean while~~~ -

Me- Um, Ai-chan?

Ai- Yeah?

Me- I looked stupid didn't I? When my brother called me weird. I don't know what I ever did to him!

I started crying because it was true. I never knew what I did to my older brother for him to hate me so much.

Me- What DID I do? Everyone thinks he's great, and perfect to be Heir of the family, so why? Is it because I'm nuisance to him? *sobs .-.

Ai- Hm? Well, my data says that he was lying.

Me- 'wut? .-.' What do you mean?

Ai- He was lying. I'm positive.

Me- ... I don't think he would. Besides, he's no the type to lie. Unless when it's to trick people.

Ai- I don't really understand, but you can at least talk to him. No? To try and understand things better.

Me- Haha, oh Ai-chan, you just say the most funniest things.

Ai- *blushes*... Whatever, anyway we're here.

Me- Thanks Ai-chan. And about what you said, I will think about it.

Ai- Just hurry up. If you need help in homework or something then come to me but don't come near me while I'm asleep. Got it?

Me- :3 Hai! Bye Ai-chan. 'Guess I better start unpacking my personal things. But, it really is weird how my stuff came here in just one day. What's wrong with you dear writer?'(NEKOOO-CHAN- Everything bby gurl ;0)'I forgot! I didn't tell Quartet Night about what happened today. But...mmm. What if they're too busy?'

Since I was curious I decided to forget about unpacking my personal items and went to look for them.

Ai's POV

When I left Nao in her room to unpack, I started getting this weird feeling. Would she be ok? I decided to go back to my room but Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus were sitting in the living room talking. So I decided to stop by.

Reiji- Hey Ai-Ai. Is Nao-chan getting herself settled in?

Ai- Yes. I told her that if she needed anything to tell me but to not bother me while sleeping.

Reiji- Mmooo Ai-Ai, don't be cold to her, she's still getting used to having people to depend on. Eh. But wait, when did you start offering help?

Ai- What do you mean?

Camus- What he means is that you've never offered help to anyone, and other than that. You let Nao-chan call you by your first name.

Ranmaru- That's right, I thought you never let anyone besides us call you by your fist name. So what's up?

Ai-... I, don't really know myself.

Reiji- Its ok! Besides, it just means you're worried about Nao-chan.

Ai- I'm... worried? Is that normal?

Reiji- It is Ai-Ai. Since you're worried about it just means you like her. :D

Camus- But remember, you can't fall in love with her.

Ai- ' I like her? But, what does "liking" someone mean?' ...

Nao's POV

As I got closer to what seemed to be the living room, I saw all four boys there. They didn't seem to be busy so I just walked up to them.

Me- H-hey guys.

Reiji- Nao-chan! So did you finish unpacking? Do you need help? It's ok if you ask us for anything. We'll have time for you :3

Me- Actually, I wanted to thank you guys again for bringing my stuff to my room. Um... well the other thing was that I wanted to repay you guys for what you did today earlier.

Ranmaru- Well it looks like you wont give up on repaying us. If you really wanna repay us that bad then cook for us.

Me- C-c-cook?! Um.. I don't know how to *sadly pouts

Ranmaru- Don't all girls know how to cook?

Me- W-well it's just that... um...

Camus- Leave her alone Ranmaru, can't you see she can't. It's because you've always been cooked for right my Lady.

Me- Y-yeah. But I wan't to learn!

Reiji- Then I can show you!

Me- You know how to cook Reiji-chan? Can you really teach me?

Reiji- Hai, but in order for me to teach you, call me "Rei-chan" from now on!

Me- U-umm... R-re-Rei-chan! ~

Reiji- Good. But I think you'll have to wait though because exams are coming up for you and you need to do your best to study. And until you become

an Idol, I'll teach you then. So don't worry ok?

Me- Hai, I'll wait then. But for the mean time can I study the basics of cooking?

Reiji- Sure. I can't wait to see you in an apron Nao-chan!

Ai-...

After that whole conversation about cooking, I told the guys about everything that happened today. They all listened, very carefully to what I had to say. None of them interrupted me except when I told them about Natsuki. I really enjoyed telling them all that. Then that's when I felt like we were a family. Even if they were all boys, they felt like brothers to me. Very dear brothers. But Rei-chan was right. I did have a lot to deal with after a week. I studied for the exams. I passed them, then we had to preform in front of many people. When I did, it felt really troubling because well... being in front of a crowd was new for me. But everyone said I did well. I became an Idol afterwards with a lot of work ahead of me. But through out all that time, I studied up on cooking just like I told Rei-chan I would. Two years have passed since I started living in the master course, but it feels like I've been living there my whole life. After Otoya, Ichinose, Syo, Natsuki, Ren, and Masato debuted. And guess what? They even got a new guy with them named Cecil Aijima and they all live here in the master course too! Rei-chan became Otoyas and Ichinoses sempai. Ai-chans junior were Syo- kun and Natsuki-chan, Ranmaru-kun had Masato-kun and Ren-chan, and Camus was left with Cecil-chan. Cecil really wasn't sure to be an Idol but after a few sings here and there from the guys he got convinced by wanting to make people smile just like me when he saw them preform. And so STARISH was formed. I had a lot to deal with. But it just showed that I actually belong there. That's until, it happened... He came back.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- Ok everyone here. I'm sorry if it seems a bit weird or too fast forward but i did it because I wanted to skip the part of Nos schools life story so yeaahhhh. You could be like " Dafuq! Dis writer just skipped some Dt's hea!" well sorry but I wanted to get to the actual story so yeah. But I promise you guys that this next chapter WILL have "M" scenes so yea ok just wait ~**

**Nao- But i ne-**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- NOBODY CCCAAARRREEESSSSS!**

**Nao- ... .-. ... bitch!**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- No "M" scenes the-**

**Nao- OK OK I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- That's more like it**

**Nao- *has a tantrum due to threat**

**Ai- What's happening to her?**

**NEKOO-CHAN- Dayum she really wants it.**

**Nao- * twitches uncontrollably **


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two years already. But it feels like a lot of time has passed. Today seemed like another good day to work. So that's what I thought but in actuality... that wasn't the case.

I woke up to another beautiful yet peaceful day at the master course. My schedule today for March 1 required me to go to an interview at 1 pm, then at 2:30 pm I had to go to a comedy show with Otoya and Syo. 4 O'Clock was when I had to be at another interview with Ai-chan. And finally at 6 pm I have another comedy show with Natsuki and my work is done at 6:30pm. I decided to cook an omelet for breakfast. Since I've been studying the basics of cooking these two years, I basically got the whole thing right, but Rei-chan is still helping me in a few things since his mother owns a bento box store that I didn't find out about until I became an Idol. Now I have 24 songs made. I really got the whole Idea of composing my own music and writing my own songs quickly. So I didn't need a composer. I don't have a manager either because I was very organized ever since I was little, soo pretty much I manage everything. I even get asked to be on TV series and movies. I've already been in a movie with Ryuuya sensei and Syo. One because I liked the movie and 2 because it had a nice twisted plot. Ai-chan has always been telling me that even if I could manage it all, I still had to get a manager in order to not stress myself out. But I said it was fine, lately he's been the one to worry about me the most, and he seems cute when he does so I tease him about it and he starts blushing which I also think is a cute part of him. That, and when I do he acts like a child. I still have to repay Quartet Night and STARISH for everything they've done, so I secretly planned a party for them with Tomochikas and Nanamis help of course. Also because it's Ai-chans birthday today, he's finally turning 18. My birthday wasn't until next month on the 17th of April, since both Ai-chan and me were born the same year .Rei-chan of course heard of my little scheme and said if we didn't let him help then he would tell everybody But of course he just heard the "Throw Ai-chan a party" part. I though that that would ruin everything so of course I had to let him. So I told him that he should make the cake with me since it was something I needed help with the most. The party will start at around 9:30 pm. So when I get my work for the day done at 6:30 pm, It'll take me 10 minutes to get to Rei-chans place at 6:40 pm. Then it'll give us an hour to make and decorate the cake in order to finish at 7:40 pm. Another 15 mins to get back to the master course at 7:55. Then from there I just have to get ready, have Rei-chan stall everyone and get the party started at said time! But besides all that, what people don't know is that Ai-chan is very special to me. He always cheers me up when I'm down. That was until Ringo sensei told me that falling in love was forbidden because he noticed this. What I didn't get was that why did he tell me that now? Besides, he's got it all wrong, Ai-chan is a very dear friend to me, and besides, I don't know what love is since, all i've experienced was love of friendship and hate by my family. But no more. And I even decided to change my last name. It's Nao. N. Honoka. "Honoka" meaning "harmony flower". I really liked it, and because Ai-chan said it suit me. So I took it.

Rin- Maannn hurry it up or you're gonna be late!

Me- Shut up or I'm not going to hurry up.

Shizuka- ... That smells good.

Me- I'm glad you think that Shizuka!

Sachiko- Ne ne Nao-chan?

Me- Yeah?

Sachiko- Besides the cake that you'll make for Ai-chan, what else are you going to give him?

Me- Well~ I was hoping on singing him a song I just made for him and thought I would give him a bracelet that I had made & bought a week ago with both our initials on it with a picture of us together on the back. :) I got one for myself too since you know... yeah .-.

Mi- That sounds wonderful! But remember to gal yourself up dear ;) We wouldn't want him to think your a mess after your work today.

Me- Yes Mi-chan.

Kei- Think you'll do any heavy liftin?

Me- Nah.

Kanzen- Make sure you're not late and disappoint everyone today

Me- Hai~

Yuu- And keep focus.

Me- Ok guys I get it, sheesh. Anyways It's done! Ikatakimas~

All- Ikatakimasss~

I quickly ate my omelet with tea and got up to brush my teeth. Then I changed into a skinny red short that went down to my knees. I wore my black boots up to my ankles, a yellow loose shirt with a black vest, a black tie, I grabbed my faint hair on a side bun where the black tips showed(NEKOOO-CHAN- So I decided to switch it to black tips because I wasn't really feelin the blue sooo yehh .-.), my red fedora, side black bag and left. I felt pretty confident today for some reason, oh well. It was still 12:00 pm so I guess I'll go check up on Nanami and Tomochika and see how they're doing with the preparations. As I was walking towards Nanamis room, I felt like I was being watched so I turned around, but there was nobody there. So I just knocked on her door while thinking that was a weird moment.

KNOCK KNOCK BISSHH!

Nanami- Ah. Nao-chan, did you come to see how we were doing?

Me- Yeah. So, how is it going?

Tomochika- It's going really good. Are you going to make the cake at another place with Reiji?

Me- Mhuh. We're gonna go to his place to make it. Then we'll come back here to get ready, have Rei-chan stall everybody and have the party going.

Tomochika- Wow, you have everything planned from top bottom!

Me- Well naturally since I've always been organized, but thanks.

Nanami- You're really amazing Nao-chan.

Me- Oh Nanami-chan, you'll just make me blush more :3 Ok then, I should be going now, I'll stop and check up on Rei-chan. Yannaa!

Both- Bye!

I walked downstairs to where the boy's rooms were. As I walked down, the same feeling came. I turned around again and nothing. Just the hall way and me. So I just started speed walking to get to Rei-chans room faster. Once STARISH was known, all members finally got their own rooms. So Rei-chan had his room back to himself now. I knocked but nobody answered. I decided to call Rei-chan but the idiot didn't pick up. So I called Ranmaru-kun.

RING RING RING FOR FUKZ SAKE* noise of phone being picked up

Ranmaru- What is it?

Me- Did you see where Rei-chan went this morning? I tried knocking on his door but there's no answer.

Ranmaru- Huh? Oh yeah I did see him go off to work this morning. He seemed happier than usual. Know why?

Me- N-noo. How should I know, anyways thanks i'll try calling him!

Ranmaru- You sure everythings ok? Beca-

Me- IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!*hangs dafuq up

Ranmaru- Damn! She didn't have to shout! But something smells fishy. Oh well.

I started dialing Rei-chans number. I wait... I wait... and I wait but no answer! 'Damn what is he doing?! I'll just have to go to work and call him after, I hope he picks up! Because if he ruins this day then there will definitely be a funeral today instead of a party'. So now I'm really off. I didn't see Ai-chan at all but I guess he left early too. As I went outside and grabbed a cab, I started looking at the lyrics that I made especially for Ai-chan. While reading them, I started to imagine how I would sing it in my head, I mean I did compose the song and wrote them lyrics so yeah.

"I want to tell you something important,

You are the light in my eye that I can never grasp,

The world around me only involves you,

Because you,

You are someone important to me,

Someone that I love"

Oh~"

(NEKOOO-CHAN-LEAVE ME ALONE OOOOOKKKKK! I tried my best not to make it even more stupid then what it was you bakas) ;3

Even if it sounds good, it doesn't sound great. Maybe it needs some adjustments? If I do then it'll just have to wait.

Kanzen- Looks like we made it.

Me- Huh oh I didn't even notice. Thank you sir, here, keep the change.

Driver- Thank you ma'am

So I had an interview with a lady about my life. Which of course I had to make up something. Then when I got off I started calling Rei-chan.

RING RING RING FOOOLLLZZ

Me- Ugh. He still won't pick up?! Guess I'll have to call Camus-kun and ask him where he went since they both had the same schedule for the morning.

RING RING RING

*sound of phone being picked up .-.

Camus- Hello?

Me- Camus-kun, Hello. Um, I had a question for you.

Camus- Oh lady, what is it?

Me- Sorry to call you while you're at work, but did you see Rei-chan? Is he there?

Camus- Sorry lady but he left already.

Me- Wha- he did?! Damn, but why is his phone off?

Camus- He said he didn't want to be bothered today which seemed suspicious, and he looked really annoying than usual. Is there something you want to te-

Me- NO NOTHING BYE! *Hangs up

Camus- Something troubling is going to happen today. Definitely. .

'NOT WANT TO BE BOTHERED TODAY?! LOOKED REALLY ANNOYING THAN USUAL?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! Damn, i'll just try calling him after the next one.' I grabbed another cab, started thinking about what heck that idiot is doing, and made it to the comedy show with Otoya and Syo being there at the same time I came in.

Me- Oh hey guys!

Otoya- Nao-chan! You're here early.

Syo- You usually come right when the show is about to start.

Me- Well sorry for being organized but careless. Anyway I felt like being early today sooo yeah. So do you guys know what today's comedy will be about.

Otoya- Nope!

Syo- It's just going to be us trying to entertain the crowd as naturally as possible.

Me-"As naturally as possible" he says. Well, I'm still not the type of person to have a natural funny side to her so... Can I use Sachiko?

Syo- Well, I know you give it your all at other things with out using your spirit buddies, but if there's no other choice left then I guess it's fine.

Sachiko- YES!

Otoya- Don't worry Nao-chan, just keep giving it you best and one day you'll be funny for sure! :D

Me- Thanks Otoya.

Director- Honoka-san, Ittoki-san, Kurusu-san, its time!

Me/Sachiko- Ikooo guys! I'll make the audience knock out!

Both- Ha-Haii~

And so another work completed. But Sachiko went overboard, when she said she would make the audience knock out she wasn't joking at all. But I guess it was good, even the director thanked me and said that they'll be sure to get popular with the people. Once again I called Rei-chan and still no answer. So for finals I decided to call Ai-chan.

RING RING RING SWEETYY

*sound of phone being picked up ._.

Ai- Nao? What is it?

Me- Hey Ai-chan! Do you know where Rei-chan is at?

Ai- No but I think he went to his next job. Why?

Me- NOTHING AT ALL! So don't worry ok! BYE! *hangs up

Ai- 'They've gotten really close haven't they? But, whats this tight feeling i'm getting in my chest? The only thing Nao does is get me worried.' *smiles

'Damn! Well guess I'll just have to go to the interview with Ai-chan. I just hope he doesn't know anything and thinks nothing will happen for him on his birthday. I don't think he'll mention it anyways. Since last year when he turned 17 he didn't even tell me so, yeah' :( I grabbed another cab and went to the studio where Ai-chan and me would get interviewed by this lady who asks the most personal questions. But I couldn't turn it down since Ai-chan said it would be ok and if she asked some bothersome questions then he would just ask her not to. So I said yes when they asked. I got to the studio and as always Ai-chan was on time.

Me- Good afternoon Ai-chan!

Ai- Hey, you're here early.

Me- Mooo Ai-chan, don't be mean to me too. First it was Otoya and Syo and now you?

Ai- Well why wouldn't I? You'd get into trouble which makes me look bad since I decided to look out for you.

Me- R-right. Anyway, about the show.

Ai- What about it?

Me-*makes sad face* Do you really think she'll ask me about some real personal stuff, like my family? Or other things? This lady is known to ask personal question like I heard so...

Ai- * faintly smiles* I told you not to worry didn't I? So just leave it to me when she asks you something I know you won't be comfortable with answering.

Me- You really know what to say when i'm feeling down. Thanks!

Ai- *Blushes* I-it's nothing. Now hurry up and get ready, it's about to start. *Grabs Naos hand

Me- Hai! ' huh? wait, why did my heart just skip a beat? I think it's because of all the moving around, guess I need to watch myself'

Spirits POV

*blocks hearing*

Mi- If only she knew.

Yuu- Yes, but she's so clueless, even when it comes... to love.

Shizuka- ...?

Sachiko- Wow. She really is a didz huh.

All girls- Yes

Kei- Huh? What do you guys mean?

Mi- You'll never understand deary. ;) It's a girls thing

Rin- Ew. It's a shitty feeling.

Kanzen- So even you fell for a woman?

Rin- Pleeeaaaassseee, I banged them not fell for them.

All- *ssttaarreeee .-.

Rin- SHUT UP, DAMN! ' I didn't fall for one! Even if I did i'd just wouldn't understand them. Damn, why do emotions have to exist in the first place!... Be careful Nao'

Nao's POV

Director- Minna~ It's time.

HostLady- Ok! You guys ready?

Bothlovers- Hai~

Director- Ok! In, ichi, ni, san! Roll the cameras!

HostLady- Hello everyone out there! On tonight's show we have two special guests, Nao. N. Honoka.

Me- Hello Minna!

*shouts of crowd

HostLady- And Ai mikaze!

Ai- Hi

*Crazy ass fanatic bishes screaming

HostLady- Ok guys. On this show we're going to talk about some spicy things (NEKOOO-CHAN- Not real spice if you were wondering btw .-.) Ok so my first question for Nao-chan from a girl in Tokyo named Mika, she says " I see you and Mikaze-kun on TV shows and series a lot. Are you guys childhood friends?". So, Nao-chan, are you?

Me- No. Not really. We actually met two years ago when I attended Saotome Academy, it's a funny story actually. There weren't any more rooms at the girls dorm, so Saotome sensei said I could stay at the Master course with Quartet Night. Then that's how we met and became friends. *smiles even though there's more to it.

HostLady- Oh really?! Are you guys close friends?

Ai- We are.

*crowd awes at this.

HostLady- Ok next question. This question is for both of you guys from another girl in Hokkaido named Rengei. She says, "Do you guys have a lover? And if not, is there someone you like?". So, do you guys have a special someone in mind? What about you Ai-chan, do you have someone special?

Ai- I don't.

HostLady- What about you Nao-chan? Do you have that special someone you care for?

Me-'Well I do care for Ai-chan, and he is special to me because he always cheers me up, so I guess it's ok to say I do have someone special but not say his name so he won't get embarrassed.' I do! :)

Ai- 'It's probably Reiji she's talking about, but this pain in my chest is back. Why?'

HostLady- Ooohhh! Ne ne Nao-chan, Can you tell us who?

Me- Sorry, it's a secret. Besides, I wanna keep it that way ssoooo, sorry dear fans.

*Fans go aawww in sadness

HostLady- Huh? Aaawwwww no fair. C'mon Nao-chan ? Oh, sure no problem. We just got word of a new question for Nao-chan. It's from an anonymous. They say, "Do you miss your dear brother?". Wait, what? Nao-chan you have a brother?

Spirits POV

Kanzen- Tch. So it's him.

Yuu- It seems like it is him. Besides, he is the only one who we know that says "dear brother".

Nao's POV

Me- '"Dear...Brother?" It can't be him can it? After all this time I finally forgot about him. But if it is the-'

Ai- She doesn't have a brother.

HostLady- She doesn't? But then how should we know? She's rarely speaks about her family. So why? Care to explain Nao-chan?!

Me-...

Siprits POV

Rin- That's it! She can't do this so I'll ju-

Shizuka- Stop...look.

Naos POV

Ai- We're leaving. If you're pestering around for peoples personal life then I suggest people never watch this show ever again. Besides, all you do is annoy everybody with these questions. So we'll take our leave. C'mon Nao. *Grabs Nao's hand

Me- *blushes* A-ai-chan? 'What is this? My heart skipped a beat again?!'

We walked off stage and towards the exit.

Ai- It was your brother wasn't it? The anonymous that asked that question?

Me- I.. I think it was. He's the only one who I know who says "Dear Brother" to me so...

Ai- Anyway, just cancel being at the comedy show with Natsuki. Since this happened then I don't think it'll be good for you. Is that ok?

Me- ... Hai...

Ai- Then we can go back to the master course and have the day over with.

Me-... Actually... I had something planned with Rei-chan after the comedy show with Natsuki.

Ai- I see. Well then I guess I'll leave you here then. I hope you have fun with him. *Walks away annoyed without knowing

Me- Ai...-chan?

Ai- 'Why did I just do that? And this tight pain is back again. Then that means...I over exerted myself.' I'll just go home and rest.

Me- What was that about?

Mi- (whispers) Guess he was jealous.

Me- What did yo- Oh that's right. I have to call Natsuki and tell him that I won't be going anymore because I'm not feeling well.

RING RING RING CRAZY LOVER

*sound of phone being picked up :D

Natsuki- Nao-chan! Hey!

Me- Hey Natsuki. Sorry but I won't be able to go to the show because I'm not feeling very well.

Natsuki- Aaawww but you were suppose to wear a cute neko costume! D: Well, I guess I'll just have Syo-chan wear it. :)

Me- 'So Syo's there, I guess that makes sense since he only had that comedy with Otoya and me for today as work so maybe he thought to pay Natsuki a visit'.

SyoFromTheOtherSide- I'M NOT WEARING THAT THING!

Natsuki- C'mon, do it for Nao-chan! She's not feeling well so do it for her Syo-chan!

SyoFromTheOtherSide- NOO! TELL HER TO HURRY UP AND GET BETTER THEN!

Natsuki- Mmoooo Syo-chan!

Me- W-well, I guess it's ok. He'll look even cuter in it than me, ssoooo... .-.

SyoFromTheOtherSide- DON'T JUST AGREE WITH HIM NAO-CHAN!

Me- Bbyyyeee

SyoFromTheOtherSide- NNOOO WA-

Me-*hangs up phone- *Dials Rei-chans number

RING RING RING ,-,

*sound of phone being picked up

Reiji- Ahahahaaa Nao-chan. Hheeyyy!

Me- WHY HAVEN'T YOU ANSWERED MY CALLS?!

Reiji- Nao-chan~ Don't be mad! I had a reason :3

Me- Why wouldn't I be and what reason is there for not answering my calls?!

Reiji- A very good one! Now hurry up and come over to my place to show you! :D

Me- Ugh, fine but you better not had made the cake without me.

Reiji- Don't worry I didn't. -3- Now hayaku hayaku!

Me- Bye *hangs up

And so once again I'm off! I grabbed my final cab and went to Reiji's place. Since I was done with my work very earlier than expected, I wanted to get to his place even faster so later I could check up on the decorations with Nanami and Tomochika. I made it there in 10 mins. I walked right in and said hello to Mrs. Kotobuki and she told me Rei-chan was in his room so she let me go in. When I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Rei-chan had girl clothes on his bed...so I knew...he had jammed it... in a girl .-.

Reiji- Oohhhh Nao-chan! You made it.

Me- So I see...you laid a girl huh? So this is the reason why you didn't pick up ,-,

Reiji- N-nao-chan?! Haha! Chigau. This outfit is actually for you.

Me- M-me?! But, I don't wear dresses! ~

Reiji- C'mon Nao-chan, it'll look great on you! And it'll make Ai-Ai think you look adorable.

Me- Re-really? You think so? o3o

Reiji- Haii~ So c'mon, i'll have my sister help you with it after we finish making the cake ok?

Me- Ok then, let's get to it pronto!

We started baking the cake. Rei-chan was showing me how to make the cake batter while he made the butter cream frosting, gathered the strawberries, chocolate to and made them into shapes. When I finished putting the cake buns in order from big to small. We decorated it together and while doing so Rei-chan kept teasing me in my apron saying I was cute and all that... .-. ... 'someone explikar plzzz!' Anyways, we finished decorating and everything, now it was time for me to get into that dress thingy. Onee-chan helped me get into it. It was a short pink dress that went down to my knees with skinny straps, she then made my straight hair curly but only the tips of it, she then gave me these high heels not too high but say about 2 inches high, color black. Then she put a little black ribbon pin on my hair to the right side,she even sprayed this nice perfume on me. I wore the other bracelet like the one I'm going to give Ai-chan for his birthday that was in my bag and wore a golden music note necklace that my Obaa-chan gave me for my birthday before she died. I never wore it because it reminded me of the good times with her which only made me sad.

Onee-chan- Wow Nao-chan, you look amazing!

Me- Thanks Onee-chan, it's all because of you!

Onee-chan- Oh stop it! Besides, I did my very best for you to impress Ai-chan, now all you need is a bit of lip gloss to make your perks shine ok?

Me- Ok.

Onee-chan- You don't need any eye liner or mascara because your eyelashes and eyes show off your face perfectly without them.

Me- Really? Wow Onee-chan, you really know a lot about makeup.

Onee-chan- Naturally, if I want to look my best even at work. Say, Nao-chan, can I ask you something?

Me- Sure.

Onee-chan- Do you like Ai-chan?

Me- Yeah, he's always kind to me and knows exactly what to say when I'm feeling down. *smiles

Onee-chan- So pretty much he's someone you care for a lot huh?

Me- Yeah, he's a very dear friend. But, today he got mad. Well, I think he did.

Onee-chan-' Oh...that's what she meant... .-.' How so?

Me- Well... when I told him I was coming to Rei-chans place for something, he said I should just come and have fun. But his voice sounded mad and annoyed with out his expression changing.

Onee-chan-' So he got jealous eh? Ehehe.' Say Nao-chan, I know a way that'll cheer him up and forgive you for sure! :)

Me- Hontoni?

Onee-chan- Yeah. So all you gotta do is (whisperwhisperwhisper). Got it?

Me- Yeah, thanks Onee-chan, well guess i'll go check on Rei-chan and head out. Say bye to your mom for me please.

Onee-chan- Sure. Take care ok.

Me- Ok. Yanaa!

Onee-chans POV

Onee-chan-' Guess both of them don't know their feelings for each other yet. Oh well, no matter, they'll eventually know. But I still remember it, the day when Rei-chan told me about how Ai-chan took a liking to Nao-chan so quickly in a day, how he told me he let her call him by his first name, how when she came over with the boys and told Ai-chan to let me call him by his first name and he just said 'what ever, do what you want!' with that embarrassed look. Oh Ai-chan, I guess, you found the thing you were missing in your life. So now all you have to do is realize it yourself and try not to give up on it. Hahahaha, aahhh but I think you will, besides, you guys are at that age, ne, Aine-kun?' :)

Nao's POV

I walked to Rei-chans room to see if he was done changing. Once I opened the door, he was already ready, it's just that he was looking at himself in the mirror making poses .-. But I liked what he wore. A short sleeved white shirt, dark brown thin opened blazer, black jeans and black shoes. Then he just wore a plain necklace with a fang attached that really went with the look.

Me- ... .-. ... you done posing?

Reiji- AAHHH! Oh, it's just you Nao-chan .3.

Me- Yeah, well... are you done posing so we can go now?

Reiji- Hehe, sorry. The car's in the front so we just need to put the cake in a box so it won't get damaged during the car ride.

Me- Ok then. Lets go.

Reiji- Haii~!

So like he said, we put the cake in a box so it wouldn't get damaged during the car ride. Once that was done with, we got in to our seats and left his place in his car. While he was driving, I kept on re-reading my song over & over again thinking what it was missing. That's when Rei-chan grabbed it and started reading it. He told me to add & erase a few words while putting some in lines for him to sing. I read it again, then handed it back for him to see. He smiled & when he was going to give it back to me while looking at the road... he touched my breasts because the fool didn't look to where he moving his hand. I was shocked of course, face all red, a bump decided to appear and made his hand go a bit deeper and I moaned.

Me- Mmm ;-;

Reiji- Huh? Aahhhh. Gomen gomen Nao-chan, I didn't know it was you breast I was touching.

Me- Wh-wh-wh-what are you talking about. Don't just say that all calm like!... Oh gosh, NEXT TIME WATCH WHERE YOUR HANDS ARE MOVING!

Reiji- Ehehe, sorry, but it just shows you're growing up Na-o-chan ;p

Me- Watch what you're saying! Pervert!

Reiji- (whispers) Mmmoooo Ai-Ai is so lucky! -3-

Me- What did you just say?! You wanna die in a car accident tonight brunette?!

Reiji- Calm down Nao-chan, it was nothing. At. All! :D

Me- Just keep driving!

Reiji- YES MA'AM! :3

After that embarrassing car drive we finally made it. We had to go through the back door so no one would see us. When we got in, we headed towards the dinning hall. Rei-chan was going to check to see if anyone was in there. The doors could only be locked from the inside and opened from the outside with it's special key, then when he opened it to check, he gave me the sign that coast was clear. So he quickly put the cake on the center of the table & he told me he was going to Nanamis room to get them. After doing that, he & the girls would go & get the boys while I wait here. Again, when he left, the feeling I had this morning came again. But this time I decided to ignore it & properly check if everything was in order. It was, & it was perfect, just like we planned.

Soul's POV

Kanzen-* blocks hearing* Guess he's here even though he said he would never see her again.

Yuu- He's such a fool. I guess it's a way to let us know that he is, & since he is, he knows that we cannot tell Nao-chan because she will not know what to do.

Sachiko- UUGGHHH! If I see him I'll kick him in the balls!

Kei- Yo calm down, remember we can't let ourselves get carried away, he still is her brother even though we wanna stab in nonchalantly.

Rin- This guy is really pissin me off!

Shizuka- ...

Mi- Well, it's no use, besides he was bound to come back because of his unworthy feelings.

Kanzen- Still... what do you suppose he's after this time?

Mi- By the feeling I'm getting, I suppose he's after something that is only meant for Nao-chans special someone, right darlin Yuu?

Yuu- That is right.

All- *deppressed faces

Reiji's POV

I quickly ran to Nanami-chans room to see if they were done getting changed. I worried if I walked in & saw them naked since I wanted to surprise them without knocking o/o ... Oh well! :D

Me- Yyooo!

BothGirls- ...

Me- Eh? 0-0 ...

Tomochika- Reiji-kun, don't you know it's impolite to walk in on two girls when they're alone?!

Me- Ahaha. I wanted to surprise you guys but I guess you weren't ^^"

Tomochika- It just goes to show that you're not scary.

Nanami- Annoo Reiji-chan, where's Nao-chan?

Me- She's downstairs in the dinning hall. So, is everybody waiting in the living room.

Nanami- Yeah. Tomo-chan wen't a few minutes ago to check if they were in secret.

Tomochika- They were really dressed up fancy and everything.

Me- What about Ai-Ai?

Nanami- He looked really great in the clothes he's wearing.

Me- Eehhh. He is is he?

Tomochika- I don't like that look on your face.

Me- Ehehehe. Well, lets go get'em!

BothGirls- H-Haii~!

Ai's POV

Camus told us, including STARISH, that we had to be in the living room by 8:30 ready & dressed up nice because Reiji told him to tell us. I honestly knew that when Reiji's name was mentioned there would be trouble. But I went along with it since it seemed like Camus was ok with it.

Cecil- Soo, why are we still here?

Camus- Because Reiji told us to be here by 8:30, but it looks like he's taking his time as usual.

Otoya- I guess it must be important.

Ranmaru- When ever Reiji has something planned it never ends well.

Masato- I still don't see why we had to dress up. By the way, has anyone seen Honoka-chan?

Natsuki- Well, she said she wasn't feeling well when she called me & told me she wasn't going to the comedy show.

Ren- Eh? So neko-chan said she wasn't feeling well? Hhmm. (NEKOOO-CHAN- Why yes dearly perverted Ren, I did. Prob? Does it make you wanna make me make a sex scene wif u and Nao-chan? Well... I want too... .-. )

Syo- Now that you mention it, she did say that. But she's still gonna pay for making Natsuki make me wear that ridiculous cat outfit!

Natsuki- C'mon Syo-chan, it really looked cute on you! :3

Syo- NO IT DIDN'T! (Heavy breathing)

Ichinose- If she said she wasn't feeling well then try not to bother her. But, I never saw come back.

Ai- ...It's because she said she was going to Reiji's house.

Camus- So she's in on this too? I see.

Otoya- Now that we're talking about this, has anyone seen Nanami-chan?

All- ... No.

Otoya- I.. I see -3-

Ai- ' I wonder what they're really up to.' Huh?, does anyone else hear those footsteps?

All- Foot...steps?

Reiji- HHEEELLLLOOOOO MINNAAA! Did you wait long?

Tomochika- Yo!

Nanami- Hi!

STARISH- Nanami-chan, where were you?

Nanami- Gomen, but I was getting things ready.

Syo- For what?

Tomochika- You'll find out later, just wait.

Camus- FOOL! What were you doing all this time?!

Reiji- Mmoo, Myu-chan, don't get mad ok?

Ranmaru- And why wouldn't he? You made us ALL wait!

Reiji- Not Ran-Ran too! Ne ne Ai-Ai, are you mad at me? *puppy eyes.

Ai-... Why wouldn't I be mad? *makes a fist next to his lap

Reiji- ' He's making a fist. Guess he thought Nao-chan and me have something going on' Well don't be Ai-Ai because you'll ruin the mood!

Ai- And what mood will I ruin exactly?

Reiji- You'll see. Now c'mon everybody! I-KKOOOO!

All- ...

Reiji told us to follow him somewhere. While we were walking he was humming something. I've never heard it so it must have been a new song. Once we got to where he took us, it was the dinning hall. He opened the doors, and waiting for us was...

Nao's POV

I waited & waited. 10 minutes must have already passed when Rei-chan left me here by myself.

Sachiko- Nee Nao-chan?

Me- Yeah?

Sachiko- ... Be careful, ok?

Me- What are you talking about? Nothing bad will happen, so relax ok?

Shizuka-... be careful.

Me- Shizuka? What do yo- Huh? I hear footsteps. Do you think it's them?

Mi- Seems like it deary. Make sure you that thing Rei-chans sis told ya ok?

Me- Will it really make him happy and forgive me?

Mi- Why of course dear! Every men like it when their special someone giv-

Reiji- Na-o-chhaannn! We're here!

Rei-chan came in while Mi was speaking to me. Everybody came in all dressed up. But the one who caught my eye the most was Ai-chan. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, white skinny jeans, black boots, and a blue thin coat on. He looked really handsome in it, in a friendly way though. But, my face and chest got warmer...guess... the windows needed to be open but now wasn't the time ;p.

Ai's POV

When we walked in, Nao was there, standing alone next to a table with a lot of food on it. In the middle there seemed to be a cake, vanilla flavored with strawberries on top with chocolate thinly cut swirls & pieces & butter cream frosting which is what my data confirmed. But it was Nao that I paid attention to the most. My data said she looked cute. But I didn't really understand. What did happen is that I was getting hot and someone needed to open the window.

Nao- Omedeto, Ai-chan! *smiles

*Ai's heart skips a beat

Me- Why are you congratulating me for?

Nao- Because it's your birthday silly. Don't you remember?

Me- Of course I remember my own birthday. Why wouldn't I?

Nao- *makes sad face then falsely smiles* Ehehe, sorry.

Tention between them gets weird .-.

Reiji- Ai-Ai, don't be like that, besides Nao-chan did plan all this for you!

Nao- I also planned it for you guys and STARISH. With Tomo-chan to be the only one to know though.

STARISH- EEHHH?!

QUARTET-NIGHT- ...Eh?

Nanami-... what?

Tomochika- Yep! She wanted to thank all of you for what you did to her ever since she met us.

Otoya- But, we didn't do anything.

Nao- That's not true, you all did. All you STARISH boys became my friends even knowing that I had my creepy secret. And you four were the first one's to believe me.

Masato- You really didn't have too.

Ren- Thats very sweet of you neko-chan, arigatou ;)

Natuski- Aawww Nao-chan! You must have been cute while doing all the hard work.. like a hamster!

Syo- You really are different from other girls in someway you know that right?

Cecil- Arigatou Nao-chan!

Ichinose- Like Otoya said, we didn't do anything, but thanks Nao-chan.

Nanami- I still can't believe you hid this from me Tomo-chan, Nao-chan! But, thank you!

Otoya- Arigatou Nao-chan! :D

Camus- Lady, it wasn't anything really. Besides you shouldn't have to go through all this trouble for us.

Reiji- Nao-chaann, I can't believe you feel that way for us! :3

Ranmaru- You were still on that for 2 years?! Well, thanks anyways.

Nao- Well... I was real busy because I became an Idol and well, because you guys were busy too. I also made this Ai-chans birthday party because he never told me when it was, so when I found out a year ago, I wanted to make one for him.

Ai-... So, when you said you were going to Reiji's house you were actually going there to make that cake?

Nao- Yep!

Ai- ... I see... ' So then, why did my chest actually hurt for when she told me she was going to Reijis place?...'

Reiji- Hahaha! Ai-Ai, were you jealous? Did you think I would steal Nao-chan from you?! *hugs Ai from the back

Ai- Get off of me & no I wasn't!...Thanks, Nao. *blushies

Nao- *blushes* ... No problem

Nao's POV

Ai-chan thanked me and I blushed. So I turned quickly towards the food and told everybody to dig in! Everybody was having a fun time. Then, it was time for me to sing my song to Ai-chan with Rei-chan.

Me- Ai- chan?

Ai- Yeah?

Me- I actually made you a song. Wi-with Rei-chans help of course!

Ai- Oh... Let me hear it. Now.

Me- O-ok! Lets go Rei-chan!

Reiji- Haii~!

"Me- I want to tell you something important,

Reiji- You're there when I need you,

Both- The world around me only involves you,

Reiji- Because you, Ah~!

Both- You are someone important to me,

Me- Someone that I love who says the right things,"

Reiji- Oh~ I love you!"

SOMETHIN SOMETHIN OMETHIN .-.

All- *claps

Me- So? Did you like it Ai-chan? I made that song for you. Because you always cheer me up when i'm down. You're there when I need you and you always know just what to say to me when I'm down. *smiles cutely ,-,

Ai- ... So, I'm important to you?

Me- Hai!

Ai- ... As a friend? 'What am I doing? Of course it's as a friend! Baka!'

Me- Yep!

Ranmaru- He just got turned down.

Reiji- Don't say it so calmly Ran-Ran, Besides (whispers) did you know they both like each other but just don't know?

Ai- What did you say, Reiji? *makes a straight but clearly annoyed face

Reiji- Eheheheheee, nani mo nai, nani mo nai!

Ai- Thought so.

Me- I also got something else for you Ai-chan.

Ai- Hm? What is it this time?

Me- Here. I got this for you, see it has both our initials & a picture of both of us on the back.

Ai- Eh? It's real gold isn't it. And there's a music note on here too. Tell me, you had this made and it must have cost a lot didn't it?

Me- We- well... yeah. But don't worry, it really wasn't anything troubling so don't think of it as something you need to pay me back for. Besides, it is your birthday so please accept, and... ' Why is my face getting red! Besides, Onee-chan said that giving someone you really like a kiss on the cheek was just a way to show them that you're very good friends. So why?!'

Ai- What is it now?

Me- Well...' Ok just do it!

I kissed Ai-chan on the cheek. I kept my eyes closed all the time but the kiss only lasted about 6 seconds. I felt my face burning up so when I was done I quickly left the room!

Mi- Ehehehe

Ai's POV

When Nao said she had something else to give me, she looked red, closed her eyes and before I knew it she gave me a kiss on the cheek. My face heated up and that's when Nao left the room. When she left, all I did was touch my cheek. I looked at the bracelet she gave me and just started thinking about what just happened.

Reiji- Ooohhhh! Ai-Ai got his first kiss!

STARISH- *stare in shock

Tomochika- What?

Nanami- Eh?! *-*, Nani?!

Camus- This just had to happen.

Ranamru- 'Guess they do like each other if they both got red.'

Me- ...' was she wearing... lip gloss? *sniffs. It's strawberry scented...

Nao's POV

I ran to my room and just laid in my bed. I kept thinking about what I just did and if everybody didn't think what I thought they were thinking. 'We're just friends, so then why? Why do I feel like this?! Do I... have feelings for Ai-chan than just that of a friend?'... Then... to make the day worse... he... appeared again.

Voice- So I see you have someone you like... huh sis?

Me- Huh? Shi- SHUGERU!? Wha- what are...you doing here?!

Shigeru- Oh, my bad for ruining your day sis. But, did you miss.. you dear brother?

Me- So it WAS you who asked that anonymous question at my interview today!

Shigeru- So you knew huh? What about those stares I've been giving you? Did you feel those?

Me- The... stares? So.. You were watching me this whole time?

Shigeru- Yeah. I always keep tabs on you, even when I said that I wouldn't see you again. As you can see, I've already become the head of the family but, you wouldn't know of course because you even changed your name and left us. Oh how mother and father were, sad because you not only took those spirits from me but you also left with them... thief. But say sis... I've been having a real fetish lately... One where it makes my body grow hotter and hotter just thinking about touching your naked body and making it mine.

Me- Ho-how did you even get in?! And what do you mean making me your?!

Shigeru- Easy! I just came from the back entrance because it was open, since you were busy with bringing in that cake you made with your buddy. Now enough talking, I came here to get what I wanted.

Me- Don't come near me! Please! Please don't!

Shigeru walked towards me. And when he did. I knew what he was going to do to me.

Shigeru- My my sis, you've really gotten bigger since I last saw you. Your boobs didn't even look real in pictures, but in real life, they make me want to suck on them as if it was delicious candy.

Me/Kanzen- Do you really think we'll let you touch her? Shigeru.

Shigeru- Now now Kanzen. Don't be like that. I know you love my sister but c'mon, you don't have physical form so you can't do anything!

Me/Kanzen- SHUT UP! If you touch her then you'll regret it. The only thing you'll bring Nao is sadness. Do you even know what'll happen if you make her really depressed?! She'll lo-

Shigeru- Shut it mister perfect. Now, To get what I came for.

Spirits POV

Kanzen- Wha- What just happened?! I can't take over her body.

Rin- Me either!

Sachiko- What did he do?!

Yuu- I think he used a spell that doesn't allow us to control her for a certain time limit.

Shizuka- ... So then she'll..

Kei- She's going to get raped... and by her own brother. DAMMIT ALL!

Mi- Oh dear Nao-chan. I... I hope you won't get too depressed because of this, because if you do, then... it'll happen again... just like it happened to her...

Nao's POV

I came to my body again. And I feared the worst to what was going to happen to me.

Shigeru- Well then, lets start!

Shigeru grabbed both my arms and pinned me down. He tied them up with a belt that was near by and on to the beds end. He then ripped my dress from the top to show off my brah. Once he did that, he took off my brah so my breasts would show. I started to cry.

Shigeru- Ready?... sis. *smirks

Me- Please stop this!

Shigeru- Sorry. Can't, besides I've been waiting for this for a long while. So Itadakimass!

Me- Ah! Nnnn...

He started to suck on my breasts. While he was doing that he lifted up the bottom of my dress and started to finger me.

Shigeru- Ooohhh! Sis you're soakin wet!

Me- St..top... mmmm... nnn.. ah

His fingers went inside my underwear and he fingered me again. I could feel his finger rubbing against my vagina. When he was done sucking on my breasts he kissed me. I moaned when he did that. Both of us were looking at each other while it happened. He was smiling, while I cried. My whole body got hot, and just like he said, I was wet down there.

Shigeru- You have a nice vagina sis. It feels very warm. But i'm sure it'll taste good too. Just like the strawberry lip gloss you're wearing.

Me- NO DON'T! PLEASE!

Shigeru- Sorry? Couldn't hear you with this thing in your mouth.

He put a handkerchief in my mouth to keep me quiet. Then went down to my vagina where I couldn't reach. He held my legs open and ripped off my

underwear. I felt it... I felt him licking me. His tongue was warm but rough, I started crying even more because my own brother was doing this to me, he was touching my sacred parts. Crying because I also knew he was going to rape his younger sister. His tongue went in deeper. I felt him stop and felt his fingers went inside. He just kept on shoving them back in and out. Then I had this feeling like something was coming out of me. It felt very hot.

Shigeru- Sis... I never knew you wanted it real badly. Look, you even made me hard, that and you made a mess on your bed. I guess I should punish you. I remember when you used to pee on the bed a lot when we were little. So instead of making you do things for me, I'll punish you by making you give me your virginity.

I quickly spat out handkerchief from my mouth. If I just kept on letting him do what he wanted without a fight then...I would regret for the rest of my life.

Shigeru- You really get me going. See how hard it is now. But you're being too stubborn. Your dear big brother really wants you sis, because ... I love you.*smirks

Me- ST-STOP! SHIGERU! Don't go on please ! I... I don't ...n...

Shigeru- Hmph, She must have passed out because of the pressure. Well, I guess I'll just have to take it some other time or else it won't be fun. I wanna hear her screaming for more anyways. So i'll just leave a note saying she missed me...aanndddd done! Now then, where's my goodbye kiss. *starts kissing Nao on the mouth while unconscious*. Bye... darling sister.

Ai's POV

Nanami- Ne Mikaze-kun.

Me- What is it?

Nanami- Can you go check up on Nao-chan for us. We're really worried.

Me- But why do I have to go?

Reiji- Now now Ai-Ai, we all think it'll be best if you go.

Me- Exactly, why me?

Reiji- Because Nao-chan can only be cheered up by you. We all would but, she'd rather prefer you.

Me- I see. If I must.

I got up and left the dinning hall to go to Nao's room. When I did, I started to think why she left. I also wanted to ask her about why she kissed me after she gave me my present. That's when I turned to the corner. I saw her walking outside in men's clothes. But my data said she seemed to be a few inches taller so...to my guess it must have been him, her brother. But why was he here? & what did he want from Nao? As I saw his figure leaving the hall, I walked towards Nao's room and opened the door. When I did... I saw something that surprised me, but knew what he had done. I wanted to go after him or either tell the others. But my body moved on it's own when I saw her tied up like that. She wouldn't wake up.

Me- Nao! Nao! Wake up. Nao! 'Why? Why do I feel what they call mad? Is it because Nao's in this state?'

Nao- ... nnn..

Me- I should cover her with the blanket.

I quickly grabbed her blanket and untied her hands from the bed. When I touched her stomach while covering her, she was cold. So I closed the door. While doing so, once I looked back to face her body again, she was up.

Me- Nao?

Nao- Who...are..?...! A-ai...chan?!

Me- Don't worry. I'm here so ...

Nao- AAIIII-CHHAANNN!

When she yelled my name, she ran up to me with her dress torned up. But that didn't matter to her at all. She was really scared. All that mattered was that Nao needed to be comforted... and like Reiji said... I was the only one to know just what to say.

Me- Nao, it's ok. You'll be alright, just let it out. *starts patting her on the head*

Nao- I... I couldn't do anything to protect myself from him Ai-chan! He just came out of no where and...he almost...

Me- 'So he pretty much molested her but didn't take her rape her fully?' So, he only touched you?

Nao- Yes. He was about to take my virginity, then after that, all I remember was the room getting darker, and I guess I fainted. But, I don't feel any pain down there but wetness. Sorry Ai-chan for telling you this but, don't tell the others either, please. It'll worry them.

Me- Even when you got molested, you still worry about others first? Just like when we met remember?

Nao- Heh, yeah. I did didn't I?*sniffs* But even if my language has changed a bit, I still keep worrying about everyone first instead of myself... guess...that's just... me, but, I will always worry about you mo- *doses off

Me- Hm? She fell asleep. Now how am I suppose to get up? *makes straight face as usual

I just carried her like a child to her bed. I didn't want to leave her in her torned dress so, I just grabbed some pajamas that she had on a chair next to her desk. When I saw a piece of paper on her desk it had words saying "She really missed her dear brother. From SK". I tossed it in the garbage can. Then put a blind fold on in order not to see her naked body. When I did, I started to take of her clothes and putting on her pajamas. She kept on making noises when I touched her, or when I accidentally touched her breasts. I couldn't do anything so I just ignored it while my face got warmer. I finally finished so the last thing I did was cover her up and left.

Me- Oyasumi, Nao.

I walked back to the dinning hall to where the others were.

Camus- So is she alright?

Me- 'I can't tell them she got raped. That and because I promised her.' Yeah... she was asleep when I came in so I just covered with her blanket.

Camus- ... I see. Well then people, it's time to end it here. We'll just have to eat the cake with her tomorrow, she did make it after all.

Me- ... Hai...' I promise that I'll protect Nao, I will.'

Nao's POV

When I was talking to Ai-chan about how I worried about everyone else first, I started to drift off in to slumber. My body was tired and I didn't have the strength get up. So I just fell asleep in Ai-chan's arms. When I woke up in the morning I was on my bed... in my pajamas... then that must have meant, Ai-chan... No no no. It's too early to assume that. Well then. Now I have to go to work.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- So like... Be grateful you fukerz cuz I took an hour every night I spent typing this sssooooooo...yeah .**

**Nao- ... You seriously made me be molested.**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- Listen here, we all wanted you to get raped but I just didn't have the gutz too,,,,,,,but I knew you did... bye**

**Nao- NNNOOOOO COME BAA-**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- *Goes and watches the nyan cat video.**


	7. Chapter 7

2 weeks have passed since the incident, I have been avoiding Ai-chan because it's too embarrassing to face him since he saw me naked.I got changed & ready to go. I just wore some plain khaki shorts with a red loose shirt. My red shoes, bag & decided not to wear a fedora this time, so I just put my hair in a half pony tail. Then I grabbed my coat that covered me well, since it seemed like it would be chilly outside, but why did it feel a bit warmer yesterday? I guess mother nature is on a weird period. I decided to eat breakfast so I wouldn't feel dizzy while at work. Once I made it downstairs to the dinning hall I opened the door to see if anyone was there, & to my surprise Ai-chan was there eaiting a piece of the cake I made. He looked like he was enjoying it in silence so I didn't bother going in. So I just left deciding to eat breakfast at a diner. It looked like I would be really early for work so it wasn't a problem. I just felt bad having to avoid him.

My babeh Ai's POV ;0

I went downstairs to the dinning hall to eat breakfast, even though I hardly eat anything. But I thought I would change my day a bit. When I got to the kitchen first to see what there was in the fridge, the last piece of cake that Nao made 2 weeks ago was there. So I took it out & grabbed a plate, fork & just grabbed it. I didn't really feel thirsty, but considering this was her first time making a cake, & with Reiji nonetheless, I made green tea since the taste was simple but good. I grabbed my piece of cake, my green tea & headed towards the dinning halls table. What seemed odd is that usually some members of STARISH are here or either Ranmaru & Reiji since Camus had his own house on the land with Saotomes permission. I grabbed my fork & took a bite from the piece of cake. My data said it tasted delicious, but of course the was enough to tell. I haven't eaten any so I was impressed, especially since it was made by her. 'She really made this? & for my birthday?' which is what I thought, when looked in the forks reflection, I saw a faint smile on my face. 'Could it be because of her cake? Or because she put her feelings in it for me, as a friend? What am I thinking. These are just useless thoughts going on in my head now!'. I ignored my thoughts & kept eating. From the corner of my eye I saw Nao. 'I guess she was going to have breakfast but saw me here. So she probably left when she did because maybe she didn't want to talk about what happened 2 weeks ago. She's been avoiding me since then so.' After knowing that that might have the most probable reason, I just put down my fork & left.

Nao's POV

When I walked outside it was really hot!

Me- Mataku! Why did it have to be cold today?! The fourth month's passed so why does it feel cold?!... Guys? Stop fooling around & say something! It's been 2 weeks already. Mmmoooo... Fine. You wanna play the silent game again today? Then here you have it!Hmph. 'Why'd I have to wear shorts today?! Well, guess it's not too cold. But it's a good thing I grabbed my good coat that keeps me very warm.'

I didn't know why they were ignoring me but just knew that I had to eat something before going to work. I took the bus to the closest diner. When I got off a few recognized me... some... ,-, ... Anyway, when I wen't inside it was quiet, especially since there was mostly elderly people there. But I didn't mind. I'm used to being close to old people, I think it's cute when they eat. It reminds me of little kids trying to eat by themselves :D ... .-. ... No one cares if you don't think so you baka reader!

Waitress- What would you like miss? :)

Me- Hm? Oh sorry, umm... I think i'll have the number 5.

Waitress- Got it! What would you like to drink?

Me- Do you guys have Oolong tea?

Waitress- No ma'am, but we do have some other tea's in the back of the menu.

Me- Really? Let me see ... Then I guess, the milk tea would do fine.

Waitress- Ok. Just wait a few minutes & I'll have your order & drink ready for you.

Me- Thank you!

I waited for my order. While I did that I decided to listen to my music. The first one to come up when I pressed the shuffle button on my Ipad was "Beautiful Love" By Masato, Syo... & Ai-chan *makes sad face*. I still want to forget real badly about 2 weeks ago.

It was supposed to be a special day with everyone & Ai-chan. But instead that had happen. Shigeru just had to appear & ruin it!

Voice- You hate him don't you? AHAHA! Someone is angry someone is angrryyy! Well, do you hate him enough to hurt him, ruin his life... or kill him?!

Me- Wh- who are you?! * eyes widen

Voice- AHAHAHAAA! I'm your an-

Waitress- Here's your order ma'am. A number 5 & milk tea. Enjoy!

Me-... Thanks... ' That was weird. Guys, you better stop playing around or I'm really going to get mad!' IKATAKIMASSU!

Voice- You don't have to yell out laud Honoka-chan.

Me- Huh? *turns to face the voices direction* Oh! Masato, what are you doing here?

Masato- Well I decided to enjoy a different pace for once in a while, until you ruined the mood.

Me- Ehehe. Gomen. Hey, got a sec or do you have to go somewhere important?

Masato- Hm? Not really, the first thing on my schedule doesn't start until 12 pm. So I have an hour & a half. *sits in front of Nao* So what do you need to talk about?

Me- It's about the spirits. They haven't talked to me in 2 whole weeks! Do you think you know why? You know, since you checked my family's history out a long time ago.

Masato- Let me see... I don't remember the details clearly. But did you guys get into an argument or anything?

Me- Well... On Ai-chans birthday I was ab-... never mind!

Masato- Hm? You were about to what?

Me- Ahaha. 'I can't possibly tell him I got molested by my brother!' Ye-yeah, we did! We did get into an argument & because you know I told the jerks I hated them a lot & I guess they got bummed. Heheh ^^".

Masato- Then there you go. Just make sure you guys make up soon & apologize to them. Ok?

Me- Ha-haaii~!

Masato- Good. Then if that was all, I guess I'll take my leave, is that ok?

Me- Yeah sure. I wouldn't want you to be late for work so go ahead, I don't mind. & thanks.

Masato- No problem, bye. See you back at the home.

Me- Kay. Take care!

Masato- You too.

And soo he left! t(*-*t)

Masato's POV

When I left Honoka-chan at the diner, I walked to where the first thing on my schedule was at. While walking I started thinking about what Honoka-chan said. But, it's unusual. Why would she tell them she hates them? And 2 weeks ago she seemed fine. Even Otoya & Syo said she let Sachiko control because she wasn't naturally funny yet for the show. So then why? That, & she seemed to be ignoring Mikaze-sempai too. So did she lie? If she did then it'll mean that something completely different happened. But just in case, I think I'll visit her family & ask them directly. Besides, they come 3rd of the most important families, 2nd Ren & first place is my family, so I know there won't be any problems in checking them, since I've already done it before. But still, why ignore Mikaze-sempai too? They seem really close so...

Nao's POV

I finished eating so I just had to pay for my meal. Once I did that, I left to work. It was 11:30 am so I took a cab since it was the only thing on my schedule . I was going to a photo shoot with Syo since people think we dress up very fashionably. But I guess my outfits with a man & a hint of women look was always an Ok with me.

Spirits POV ,-,

Rin- DAMMIT! Can't we get out Kanzen?! It's feels like an eternity here!

Kanzen- Can you please be quiet, I'm trying to think here.

Shizuka- ... Still no idea...to how to get out?

Kanzen- I think I might.

Sachiko- Is it because of the spell that bastard put on us?!

Yuu- Calm down Sachiko, It is because of that. But this is the second it has happened. Remember how the 13th inheritor's twin used it on us because they claimed us to be the result of loosing their friend?

Mi- Yes, I clearly remember it, but we didn't even harm the poor soul.

Kei- That's true I mean, all we did was try & help them find their lost friend but then miss happiness decided to come out & ruin everything.

Sachiko- Well i'm sorry I was worried -3-

Kanzen- Well, knowing the spell won't let us talk to Nao or make us control her means it is the spell that was used on us before. But, maybe... just maybe, we can only get out by having the two higher ranks of certain families use the reverse spell in Nao's family spell book. Besides, "she" had powerful magic which allowed us to keep living in order t-

Sachiko- So we just need to have them reverse it right!? Ne ne Kanzen rriigghhttt!?

Kanzen- SHUT UP! Damn, I can't even speak!

Yuu- So all we do now is keep waiting then?

Kanzen- Looks like the only option we still have left.

Kei- What a drag. Well, guess i'll keep taking a nap

Mi- I'm just gonna look at mah myself in the mirror & complement on how beautiful I look today & how I'll make Nao-chan get Ai on the bed.

Shizuka-...I'l just read... again.

Rin- Guess I'll continue my nap. Tch!

Yuu- Hm. What will you be doing for the mean time Kanzen?...Kanzen?

Kanzen-' If she'd never wrote those spells in her book then we'd never be stuck in this situation. But carelessness does run in the family, right?... Noa.

My writers POV ,-,

As Nao got to the place where the photo shoot would be held at, she kept on wondering why the spirits wouldn't talk to her. Sure what happened 2 weeks ago might have harmed her, but why them? She asked this to herself so many times that the little idiot got lost. She only had 10 minutes to find her way to the right room so she won't miss it. Syo & her were going to be in the front cover of the magazine that they were going to get published on so it was important for her because it was her first photo shoot with Syo, a person that inspires her style. She saw someone walking & asked him for direction.

Nao- Excuse me sir, but I got lost so I was wondering how to get back to the main lobby.

Guy- Hm? Oh you just go straight here, turn a right, then a left, go downstairs & you'll be right there.

Nao- Thank you! Have a good day.

Guy- Thanks! You too... Wait, was that Honoka- san?... Oh well.

Nao took the directions as to how to get to the main lobby from the kind but yet ass whole of a sir she asked from. It took her just 3 minutes to get there, & when she did she was relieved. She then thought how that in this situation, the guys would've called her an idiot, or even made fun of her. But no use in thinking that now, all she did was get on the elevator & went up to the 4th floor. When she got off she saw Syo sitting on the sofa while doing something on his phone. So she went up to him.

Nao- Hey Syo.

Syo- Oh it's you. What took you long?

Nao- Ehehe, well... a-anoo, I got lost T-T

Syo- WHY WOULD YOU GET LOST?!

Nao- Just listen will ya! Sheesh you really didn't have to scream. Besides, I was thinking about something & took the wrong turn downstairs so I ended up somewhere different but saw a guy & asked for directions to how to get to the main lobby. So here I am! :D

Syo- Anyway, you're here so that's ok.

CameraMan- Honoka-chan, you're here!

Nao- Sorry I'm late. I got lost for a moment.

CameraMan- It's ok. Just go get changed so we can get started ok?

Nao- Hai!

Makeup/DresserLady- Follow me Honoka-chan

Nao- Ok! See you in a few Syo.

Syo- I'll be waiting. Ugh, she really is careless. -_-

Nao went inside a dresser room where there were a lot of clothes. Girly ones, Gothic ones, you name it. The Make up/ Dresser Lady grabbed a few clothes & handed them to Nao. Each one of them had a number on them so Nao guessed they went by order. She tried on the one that was first. It was a guys looking outfit. Blue collared short shirt with a gold crown on the left sided mini pocket & a black line that went across the chest area. It then came with white skinny jeans & knee high dark brown boots. She really looked like a guy, except without the feminine figure & ... the bahoobies but still :3 Once she was done changing she came out the closet & the Make up/ DresserLady had her make up kit ready.

Makeup/DresserLady- Wow Honoka-chan, you really look good in that one.

Nao- Thanks!

Makeup/DresserLady- So now we just need to put on some make up & your read to go.

Nao- Okay!

Masato's POV

*Time passes u

When my job was done I took out my phone & called Honoka-chans family's house phone.

RING RING RING!

*Sound of phone being picked up

Voice- Hello?

Me- Moshi moshi. I was calling to tell the Kiyoko family that Hijirikawa Masato would be paying a visit.

Voice- Oh. I take it that this is the son of "Hijirikawas" Head, right?

Me- Yes. That's right.

Voice- Very well, I will inform Master Shigeru you are planning to visit.

Me- Thank you, goodbye then.

Voice- Yes, goodbye

Shigeru's POV

*Freakin plays with a pencil until a knock on the door is heard. T-T

Me- Come in.

Butler- Master Shigeru, I have just received a call from the Hijirikawas Head Son saying he will come to visit. Sha'll I call him again to cancel or do we welcome him?

Me- ' So he's coming huh? It's been a long time but I guess, it's time to meet old friends for God's sake' Hhmm. Make sure he's welcomed warmly, besides, it is chilly out in the world.

Butler- Very well. I will see to the preparations.

Me- This will be interesting if he's coming all the way here.* smirks

Masatos POV

When I was done talking to the person who I assumed was the Butler who picked up the phone, I stopped a cab & was on my way. During the ride, I kept wondering why Honoka-chan lied. One thing for sure was that whatever awaited me, would be a horrible thing to know, & hard to tell Honoka-chan about.

*Time passes again *-*

Her house is pretty far away since it took me 11 minutes to get there. But it was worth it if I wanted to help Honoka-chan. She's helped everybody, & me in a way that we need to repay her greatly.

Nao' POV

Once we were done with the photo shoot, I decided to call it a day & be over with. Well, it was the only thing on my list so... yeah .-.

Me- Hey Syo, do have any more work after this or are you done for the day?

Syo- Nah, i'm done for the day, why?

Me- Just asking. This was my only one for today too so I really don't know what to do when I get back to the master course.

Syo- I see... Why don't we go out with Nanami? Besides, I think she doesn't have work today, let me just call her & think about what to do from there ok?

Me- Sure!

While Syo called Nanami, I kept trying to tell the guys that they shouldn't be mad because of what happened.

Me- *le sighs*

Voice- When a girl sighs like that then her beauty along with her happiness will fade away, Na-o-chan! ;)

Me- ... *blinks a few times*... Eh? Nani? Um, who are you?

Before me was a guy who had pink short hair, & baby blue eyes while wearing this fancy grey suit with a grey shirt, black shoes, & white tie. I honestly didn't know this person. But... he was familiar ._. ...

Person- Mmooo Nao-chan, really? It's me ... Rin-go-sen-sei ;D

Me- WWHHAAATTTT?! BUT HOW?! DID YOU SERIOUSLY CUT YOUR HAIR?!

Ringo- Don't scream! And, yes I did. I was getting very tired of my old look so why not try out a new one? So, are you done for today or..

Me- No, I'm done. I was just waiting here while Syo finishes calling Nanami so we can go somewhere.

Ringo- Really? Ehehe, can I come along? *smiles pretty suspiciously

Me- O-sure .

Ringo- Good!

Syo- Yo! She sa- ... who's this?

Me- I-its Ringo sensei. T-T

Syo- ...* blinks a few times* .. WWHHAATTT?!

Ringo- ... Really?

Syo- I can't believe it's really you! Why di-

Ringo- Because I got tired of it. Got it! Anyways, I'll be joining you guys to where you're going so it'll make the day better.

Syo- *looks at me with a glare saying 'What did you just do?!'

Me- Ehehe...heh.. ^^"

Masato's POV

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK MOFO'S

Butler- Ah Master Masato. Welcome! Come in, I shall take you to Master Shigeru's office & prepare some tea for you, is that all right?

Me- Yes, thank you very much.

The butler took me to Shigeru- kun's office. While walking by the hallways I noticed that it was very quiet. I did see a few maids coming in & out of the rooms with sheets & brooms, but other than that, no one else appeared. That's when we passed by an open room where an elder person was in sitting in a chair on his balcony drinking his tea. Just when the scenery was going to be gone, the elder turned around, looked at me, & smiled. I knew who he was. He was Honoka-chans Grandfather. 'But really? Drinking tea out in this cold? Dafuq?!'

Butler- We're here Mister Masato.

Me- Thank you for bringing me all the way.

Butler- No, thank you for being Miss Nao-chans friend. Goodbye.

Me- Wait, how did you?

Shigeru- Come in~!

I opened the door, & awaiting me was Shigeru-kun. He had the smile of a person who knew what I came for.

Shigeru- Well I do say it has been a long time hasn't it? Masato, dear old friend. Did you come because of Nao's spirits?

Me- It has been quite long, & yes it is because of that matter.

Shigeru- Should've known.

Me- Then it'll save me the time to not explain myself if you already know. *says while sitting down on a chair*

Shigeru- Well, why shouldn't I? Besides, I keep tabs on my little sisters friends. Especially my little sister the most.

Me- ' Doesn't dat make dis fool a pervert?! -,-* Well... that just seems very rude...

Shigeru- NOT LIKE THAT BAKA! But I do, just in case if you guys are hurting her.

Me- Why would we hurt her exactly?

Shigeru- Never mind what I said.

Me- Well, I came to ask you what's going on. Why did she inherit the family's seven trusted souls instead of you?

Shigeru- Long story short, I tricked her. I didn't want those creeps in me so I made her think our parents & everybody else would like her if she had them in her. Since they're all freaks anyway so why not?

Me- But you cared a lot for her when we were little. You even prevented Ren from getting near her. So why?

Shigeru- Yo fool! Did you come to dwell on the past or about what's going on?!

Me- Are you trying to ignore what I just said? No matter, you're stubborn as always so I'll deal with that later. She told me she had an argument with them 2 weeks ago, & since then, they haven't talked to each other which she says.

Shigeru- Oh that. Yeah, I put a spell on her on the day of your sempai's birthday. It prevents them from controlling or talking to her.

Me- You were there? & why would you do that to her. She even said it herself when she finally debuted, she told us that she was happy to have them knowing they control her, she said she loved them as dear friends.

Shigeru-' She said that?' Besides that nonsense, the back door was open so I welcomed myself in & decided to visit my sister in her room.

Me- ... ' Again with ignoring my question, but wait. She never mentioned him. Honoka-chan, is there something you don't me to know?'

Shigeru- So she didn't tell you?

Me- Ho-

Shigeru- I can read minds, the seven trusted freaks weren't the only things left by our ancestor you know. Not that I care, but reading minds & talking to people from far distances gives me more time being at home. Well, since she still hasn't told anybody then I guess her crush is the only one, since he found her the way she was. But just let her tell you on her own.

Me- ' Other things besides the seven souls? Crush? Is he referring to Mikaze- sempai?'. Then you just decided to leave?

Shigeru- Yeah. *says so while still playing with a pencil all through out the talk .-.

Me- *Sighs* You still haven't changed, even though I don't know why you did what you did, it doesn't suit you. You're hiding something aren't you? * says while standing

Shigeru- ...

Me- Never mind. I came here to check your family's history room if you don't mind.

Shigeru- Tch! Go ahead, like I care. -3-

Me- Bye.

Same as usual. I walked out & knew just where to go. I went downstairs to the basement which was really where their family's secrets were at. I noticed that everything looked dusty & unattended. So naturally I cleaned it up a bit before getting started. Once I was done, I looked for the book that contained the reverse spell for Honoka-chan. It took me a while but I soon found it under the table. Then, between a space in the wall was another book under table as well. Why was it there you're wondering? I don't know either but... this writer is really weird so help. I read the spell book first because it was what I came for first. I found the reverse spell but it said that only the 2 higher ranking families could reverse it. Meaning Ren & me. But it said to make sure to follow all the steps or else... Or else WHAT?! Then I looked at the other book which seemed to be a journal of a girl named Noa. Until I say a pain that was contained by it that looked very new. I read then...

Me- Hm? What is this? *reads*

" I have finally put each of my beloved friends in a special container to keep them from going to heaven or hell. They have not yet found what they looked for in life as well as the meaning for their existence. But of course I know but they don't know that. I truly know what they were born for & what the meaning of their existence means. But this time I could not be honest with them. They will be mad if I ever put myself in harm but even so. Every hundred years they will enter the eldest twins body. By doing so, I will use all my magic in order to make my wish come true, but I will perish when I do so I have no problem dying for them to find their meaning. . They all died at 16 in different years of my whole 34 years of living. I have been by their side till the very end. All of them only had me as their friend, the poor souls. I was always honest with them which is what they liked the most about me. But they are gone now & I too am alone. The reason why it would be the eldest twin receiving them is because I had an elder twin sister named Nao, she was born still so she never had a chance to live her life. Even her soul was put into a special container by my mother, knowing she never enjoyed life she did it in memory for her. Her soul would be put into the one who receives the seven souls. So that is why the eldest twin that turns 16 every hundred years would receive them, so during their life of living they won't be lonely & hopefully find the reason as to why my dear friends meaning for living was. The seven trusted souls which I have called them, have earned my trust by completing every one of my tasks as they were ordered to. Yuu, Mi, Rin, Shizuka, Kanzen, Kei & Sachiko. I gave them those names when they died because of the personalities they had & will have when they enter the elder twins body. But know this, only & just the eldest twin. Because if a time comes to where someone else besides them receives the soul will die immediately. If it is the youngest twin who receives them then they are fine, but the worst will come for them if they are consumed by sorrow. The reason as to why it is bad if they are consumed by their sorrow is because, my sisters soul was consumed in sorrow from never being able to live. She will take that sorrow from them & turn it against them, releasing her dark spirit. When that happens, the younger twin will either loose their memories... or die. So I warn who ever is reading this to never let the youngest twin receive them. If you don't want your decedent to suffer from my sisters darkened soul...I have also left a spell book for them if you need it so please take care of it 7 no matter what, don't loose it.

Sincerely ... Noa."

...' Then that means * imagine Honoka being out with Syo, Ringo & Nanami while reading this next part okay guys! :D * Honoka- chan will loose her memories, or her life if she ever becomes greatly saddened by something?! I have to tell her, but if I do then, what'll happen next?. I'll have to take this book & the spell book just in case I need them.' As I walked out from the basement nobody was around when I made my way to the main entrance. Not even the butler or maids, even Honoka-chans Grandfather. That's when I saw Shigeru-kun standing behind a curtain from the window of his office... looking at me with his smirk knowing I took the books, & knowing that I found out the truth.

Ai's POV

I was finally done with my work for the day so I came back to the master course to relax. I went on my computer to analyze more things that needed to be analyzed or deleted. Then Reiji came in.

Reiji- Ai-Ai~!

Me- What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? & didn't anyone teach you how to knock?

Reiji- Its just for something real quick! A

Me- Fine. I'm listening.*turns to Reiji

Reiji- Why haven't you & Nao- chan talked for 2 weeks?! :D

Me- What makes you think that? ' Is he on to something here?'

Reiji- Well, ever since your birthday passed, you two seemed to be avoiding each other. So c'mon tell mmeee!

Me- I really don't know what you're talking about. Haven't you ever wondered that it's because we had work to do. We can't always be together. *makes a fist.

Reiji- But, ne ne Ai-Ai. Are you mad about it? You know because, you just made a mad face & a fist. Eheheh~

Me- You're Imagining things.

Reiji- You know, the day of your birthday my sister called & told me that Nao-chan told her you got mad when she told you she was coming to my place for something. She told me she said that you sounded annoyed with out changing your expression. Then when she told you she came over just to make the cake with me you seemed relieved.

Me- So? What does this have to do with us not talking?

Reiji- What I'm really trying to say here Ai-Ai is that you got jealous!

Me- Why would I get jealous because she's with with or anyone else? I don't even know what it means but i'll search it up *types it in* it means to be inclined to or troubled by suspicions or fears of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc. , as in love or aims: a jealous husband. I don't understand.

Reiji- That's what I'm trying to tell you Ai-Ai, you're in love with Nao-chan! Did by any chance you feel a pain in your chest that day? ;D

Me- Now that you mention it, I did have it when she first called me to know where you were, then when she said she was going to your place & finally when I was waiting in the living room with everybody.

Reiji- Then see? You were jealous. You were basically mad & afraid because you thought we got close to each other that your self consciousness got mad! Ahahah~! But one more thing, when you're with her, how do you feel?

Me- ... I feel relaxed. But I wonder whether she'll ever be alright by herself so I check on her once in a while.

Reiji- What about with other people?

Me- Annoyed ._.

Reiji- Yep! You definitely love her Ai-Ai! Just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll accept them. Besides, she loves you too.

Me- ... As a friend.

Reiji- Don't say that Ai-Ai. She really does! HONTO! She doesn't realize it because remember? She was never raised knowing the differences between love & like so she has them mixed up! But I promise you Ai-Ai, I'll help you make her realize it.

Me- ' Do I really love her? But love is forbidden so even If she or I was we couldn't' ... Do what you want *turns to computer*

Reiji- ' Oh Ai-Ai, you're but still can't realize it?' Guess I got a lot of work ahead of me! XD * leaves the room*

Me- ... Useless feelings...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Me- ' Is it Reiji again? Oh well.' Come in!

Masato- Mikaze- sempai, do you have a moment?

Me- What is it this time?

Masato- What?

Me- Nothing. What did you want? *turns to face Masato

Masato- ... It's about Honoka-chan...

Me- About Nao? ' Could he be coming for the same reason as Reiji?'

Masato- Yes... Its about her family's secret. I went to her Family's house & looked for them. When I read her ancestor journal, it had something I thought you would want to know since you're someone who cares for her the most.

Me- ...Give it here.

Masato- Hai.

When Masato gave me the journal, I read it. & when I did, I just couldn't believe what I just read... Nao could loose her memories? Or worse... Die if she's greatly saddened? She has her ancestors dark soul in her that would make her forget about or kill her? When I finished reading that, I felt the biggest pain in my chest come over me... I wondered... was I... afraid of loosing her?

**NEKOOO-CHAN- SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT... I MADE IT YESTERDAY WITH OUT SLEEPING. SO REALLY...BE GREAT- *KNOCK OUT.**

**Nao- ... ,-,**


	8. Chapter 8

Ai's POV

When I read what Masato had showed me, I couldn't believe it. Nao would loose her memories or either die if she gets greatly depressed by something. Once I read that part, a great pain came across my chest. It hurt a lot, ' Was I afraid of loosing Nao? If I did then, it must have meant that I really did love her. There was no other explanation since Reiji had already explained it to me. I have always had my mind filled with her & whether she was ok anywhere. It did seem strange to me that I offered her help when we met, how I always feel relaxed when I'm with her. How this pain appears when she's with other people. So in actuality... I... Had found the person I love.

Masato- There's something else that you should know Mikaze- kun.

Me- There's more to this?

Masato- Hai. She told me she hasn't talked with her spirits in 2 weeks because they got into an argument. What seemed odd when she told me that is that she would have never said that about them, especially since the day we all became friends she's thanked them for that, so then why? But when I went over to her house I spoke with her brother & he told me that on the day of your birthday he came to visit her. That's when her brother also told me that it was because he was going to put a spell on her that wouldn't allow the seven trusted spirits to talk or control Honoka-chan. I also remember when you went to check up on her after she left the dining hall, did he do anything else other than that to her? Because I don't think he would do that to her for just any reason unless he really didn't want them to control her or if he really thinks of her as a nuisance to the family & actually did it in order for her to be "normal". Ever since we were little, he's always protected her, but he said he's changed which I don't believe.

Me- 'She never told me about that. Why?' No, I didn't. When I got to her room all I did was see that she was fine, she was asleep so like I said at the party I covered her with her blanket & left. 'Even if I can tell him about how she got molested by her brother, I couldn't. I promised Nao & I'll keep it.'

Masato- ...hm. Well, that's all Mikaze sempai, try not to tell her this. Because if we do who knows how she'll react, nobody wants her gone even if she looses her memories it'll just feel like we're strangers to her. I know you would feel more hurt than us. Even if you don't think we all know it, we do & we know you care for her a lot. * gets up & leaves the room.

Me- ... I have to find her & tell her why she never came to me when this happened. *Stands up & leaves too .-.

Nao's POV

I had fun with Nanami, Syo, & Ringo sensei when we went out to have a good after work. We decided to call it a day & go back home since we were tired after we went to grab a bite, watch a movie & went to the mall. I was really tired so I wanted to get home quick, take a bath & rest. Syo stopped a cab so I went in first, then Ringo sensei, Nanami & last but not least, Syo. It was really cramped because the seat next to the driver was broken. I was a bit close to Ringo sensei because like I said, it was cramped. It was a bit chilly because the window next to me was a bit open so I closed it but when I did it was still cold. That's when Ringo sensei noticed.

Ringo- Are you cold Nao-chan? Here, I'll make you warmer. :D

Ringo sensei had pulled me close to him & hugged me tightly. My face got red because it got hot the moment he hugged me & because hello, he was my teacher. I couldn't move or say anything so I just kept it like that for the rest of the ride home. Not even Nanami or Syo noticed this going on. But... the driver did... & he smiled... 'ew, dafuq writer?' (NEKOOO-CHAN- ... .-. i don't know kiddo... i don't know ._.) Anyways, we finally got to the master course called home. I was relieved when we got there. But once we did, Ringo sensei still hadn't let go of me. He was holding tight on to my arm which really annoyed me because it was right up against my boob but, it was no use. I shook & shook but nothing, he just smiled while looking at me.

Me- N-nee Ringo sensei?

Ringo- Yes Nao-chan?

Me- Would you mind, letting go of my arm?

Ringo- Nope, because i'm going to walk you to your room like the gentleman I am!

Me- *sighs... Fine.

As we all walked inside we went our separate ways. Nanami went directly upstairs because she had something she had forgotten to do. Syo said bye & headed towards the direction of the kitchen, guess he went to check if Natsuki was there, I did smell a bit of something burnt so... .-. . & then there was us, Ringo sensei & me... alone. As we walked to my room which was upstairs, Ringo sensei had brought up something weird.

Ringo- Nao-chan, did you know that there's another reason why I changed my look? Would you like to know why?

Me- Even if I say no, you'd just tell me wouldn't you?

Ringo- Yep! Anyways, the reason why is because I fell in love.

Me- But aren't we forbidden to love? What would Saotome sensei say?

Ringo- I'll make sure he approves somehow.

Me- So who is she?

Ringo- Well, you know her very well.

Me- I see. I know her? *says while walking up the stairs.

Ringo- She's very cute when she's shy. The way she dresses makes me realize that that's her.

Me- That's weird. "The way she dresses makes me realize that that's her?". How so?

Ringo- Because, she doesn't really care where she came from anymore when she debuted, even if she was from that place, she dressed the same ever since I met her. She's even becoming the person who she really is on the inside & out.

Me- She is? Hmm... She sounds like she's happy for it right? She's an Idol too right?

Ringo- Bingo! ;) She's very popular. Everyone admires her for who she is too. Especially her friends.

Me- She seems interesting. Does she know you love her?

Ringo- She will soon.

Me- So how exactly are you going to tell her? Don't you have to plan it out or something to do that type of thing?

Ringo- I know I do, but it'll be simple really?

Me- How so?

Ringo- Like... THIS!

Once Ringo sensei finished his sentence we were already at the door to my room. Ringo sensei had pushed me against my door. His face was very close to mine, even his body. I felt my breasts up against his chest. I could feel him breath closer to my mouth, the heat of it made me breath out loud because my nose couldn't inhale with his face so close. He just looked at me intently with his eyes. He moved in closer, his right hand was sliding up my left leg which I felt to be very warm, he was about to go even up but stopped. Then his face kept moving even closer to mine & I knew he was going to kiss me, but then he was punched in the face. I was shocked as to what had happened. When I turned to see the person who had punched Ringo sensei... it was Ai-chan! Ai-chan was the one who had punched Ringo sensei. But something was off about him, when I looked at him... he was mad.

Ai- Don't lay a finger on Nao!

Me- A-ai-chan?!

Ai- Are you ok Nao? *touches my cheek (*A*)

When he touched my face with his hand, It felt warm with kindness & love. My heart skipped a beat once again when Ai-chan did so, my face got redder & after that, I had fainted.

Ai's POV

I got out of my room to go find Nao. When I was passing by kitchen I saw both Natsuki & Syo there doing something so I decided to stop by & ask them if they saw Nao.

Me- What are you guys doing?

Natsuki- Ah! Ai-chan. Nothing really, just baking some piyo cookies & making tea.

Syo- I'm just here to make sure he doesn't burn up the kitchen.

Natsuki- Syo-chan! That's not a very nice thing to say! ~

Syo- It's true, besides just opening the door to the entrance seemed to smell like something was burning. I bet Nao, Nanami & Ringo sensei smelled it.

Me- About Nao, do you know where she wen't.

Syo- Ringo sensei said he was going to take her to her room. He wouldn't let arm go so I guess he really wanted to, but she looked annoyed.

Me- Thanks, I'll go see her then.

Syo- MATTE!

Me- What is it?

Syo- Don't be surprised when you see Ringo sensei, he changed his look quite... a bit. ,-,

Me- He, changed his looks? .-.

Syo- You know, he cut his hair, girls are falling for him even more... & he's alone with Nao... .-.

Me- I see. *annoyed face* Well then I guess that now i'll leave you 2 to your business. Bye.

Syo/Natsuki- ... He's mad.

When I heard that Nao was alone Ringo I got what they called "mad" or "annoyed". One because Ringo comes on to Nao a lot. & 2, because Syo told me he looked more like a man than a woman. Once I was going upstairs I heard a noise. It sounded like it was coming from the direction of Nao's room since it was the closest to the stairs. I quickly ran & when I did, I saw Ringo, he had Nao up against her door. Both were very close to each other. That's when I noticed him moving even further, I knew what he was going to do to her. He was going to kiss her, until I ran & punched him until he fell. I told him to never touch her & asked Nao if she was ok. I felt afraid again, my data said it was because I was worried. I just put my hand on her face, & as she got red, she fainted.

Ringo- You didn't have to punch me Mikaze-chan!

Me- I think you should leave Ringo. Besides, even if you want to be with Nao, you'd just try hard to get this baka to know, trust me.

Ringo- ... Ahahaha, I see you feel the same way as I do right Ai-chan? *smirks.

Me- ... *carries Nao bridal style & opens her door & goes in* .-.

After I left Ringo outside while I carried Nao to her bed so she could rest. When I did put her down & was about to leave, she moaned. ,-, . So I stayed to check up on her. Time passed & it was already 12:04 am. I didn't know id she thought of staying asleep or if she was about to wake up soon. But soon enough she did.

Nao- Mm, ugh... What happened *puts hand on head

Me- You fainted so I carried you here. So, are you hurt? What made Ringo act the way he did towards you?

Nao- I-I don't know honestly! All I do remember is that after what happened, he was talking to me about this girl he loved & about how he said I knew her & he was going to tell her he loved her! Then that's when he pushed me against my door! Really Ai-chan, that's all that happened!

Me- ... I believe you.

Nao's POV

Ai-chan believed me but I felt very awkward because I haven't spoken to him since the incident. All I did was stood there looking like a fool, like someone ungrateful to the person who I cared about the most, Ai-chan probably thinks about how rude I've been towards him, he probably even hates me. Just as I felt like I was about to cry, Ai-chan said something that could change the way to how I felt about him.

Ai- Anyway, besides what happened, did you know how worried I was these 2 past weeks about you?

Me- ...I-

Ai- Masato told me how you weren't speaking with your spirits, he told me he went to your family's house & talked to your brother. Why didn't you tell me? I was very worried about you when he told me that... You, must have been lonely haven't you? Even if you lied about how you hate them, you care for them don't you? They're very special friends to you aren't they? If they are then don't lie about it.

Me- I didn't mean to lie, honest. It's just that, I couldn't take the fact that I could bother you or everyone else with my problem. That's why, & you're right, I do care about them, a lot!

Ai- ...

Ai-chan looked at me with a very serious look. What surprised me was that he spoke so much, that he was worried about how lonely I must have been. My heart started racing & thought again if the way that I was feeling towards Ai-chan was still that of a friend, or of something more than that.

Ai- I see. You're an idiot if you actually believe that. But it's impossible for you to ignore so I guess it's ok. But I have something else I wanted to tell you.

Me- ... What is it?

Ai- Why have you been ignoring me the most? Is it because of what happened?

Me- ...

Ai- Did you forget? If I don't watch out for you then it'll give me trouble *smiles

When I saw him smile, I knew that he was worried in a way that he always showed me he was. A way that only I knew. I started crying because I thought he hated me, I thought that he would have never cared if I stopped talking to him, but it turns out that he was actually worried about me all this time.

Me- ... The truth is, I... I didn't want to remember about what happened, that & I also felt like it was embarrassing for you to see me everyday compared to how I was that day, so I ignored you in order for you to not remember a disgusting person like me, a person who let her own brother touch her the way he did. I felt very confused at what happened, scared & I didn't have anyone to tell me it would be alright. I couldn't even defend myself! & it is true, I haven't spoken to my spirits ever since then but I never knew I had a spell on me. *sobs more* So what could I do? I couldn't go back to my place, & I couldn't tell anyone because it would just worry them. I would worry you, or either be a bother so, wasn't it better that way?! * forces a smile while crying* ;-;

Ai- Baka! Did you really think that you would be a bother if you came to me to talk about your problems? When have you ever been a bother? Don't ever think that because then it'll make me think that you don't like me or everybody to worry about you because that's all that we worry about, especially me. & whenever you feel scared tell me, that's why i'm here aren't I? So don't ever ever think that you will only be a bother to me because...

Me- Because what?

Ai- ... * blushes

Me- Ai... -chan?

Ai- ... Because I love you ok! *blushes even more ;A;

Me- 'Wut .-.? ... Que? ._.' ...A-a-ai-chan?! Wh-what are you saying?!

Ai- It's true, I love you!

I started blushing because in all honesty, I didn't know how to react! Did he love me as a friend or... or... as a woman?! My mouth couldn't make any movements & my throat wouldn't let any sound come out in order to say what I wanted to, to ask what I had thought. But after a few seconds of silence I could finally say it.

Me- ...As a friend?... Or as a woman?

Ai- As a woman, I realized this feeling just today because of Reiji. I easily get jealous when you're with other people other than me especially when you're with men, I feel relaxed with you while knowing that others are annoying. My chest starts to ache when you're not with me, I feel like seeing you every time & I want you to be with me. You probably wont feel the same way because you're a baka.

The words that came out of Ai-chans mouth were unbelievable. Firstly because I couldn't believe he felt like that about me, & secondly is because he was right, I was an idiot to not feel the same way, because I never had a first lover. EVER EVER!

Me- Gomen Ai-chan, but you're right... *makes sad face

(NEKOOO-CHAN- Sorry people but... it was meant to be *locks myself in the closet with Ai, my sugar daddy ;3)

Ai- It's alright, besides *grabs Nao's hand* I'll just have to make you feel the same way. But it's not your fault, you were raised up being hated & having to know only the love of friendship. That's why you're stupid. But that's another thing I like about you *smiles sweetly. Would I ever lie?

Me- No...

Ai- Good. Now then, Masato found an undoing spell from your ancestor to remove the spell you have on. So are you busy this weekend?

Me- Not really, my schedule is empty for this weekend . Why ask?

Ai- You really don't catch on do you? Dummy, it's so we can remove it.

Me- W-we? We who?

Ai- Masato, Ren & me. But since everybody would want to know what we're doing then it's no use to try & hide it. *pats head & smiles* So get some sleep now & lock your door or else you'll have more perverts after you, got it?

Me- * smiles* Hai~!

Even if I didn't feel the same way as Ai-chan did towards me, I was still happy he told me. He's always honest with me which is what I too like about him. But all I need now is to understand my feelings for him, their all jumbled up because of the incident. If it ever happened again... I would die knowing it's something that I can't handle. But I can't wait to talk to the guys which was what I thought about the most. Now what's left is to wait for the weekend to come so I can finally reunite with everyone. I was happy again, happy that everything that happened today didn't turn out to make my day chili, but warm with so much love & kindness from the ones I cared for, & the ones that cared about me.

**NEKOO-CHAN- Hey there you ungrateful good for nothings. Did ya miss me?! ;3**

**Nao- I don't think they would after what you just said.-.**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- SHUT IT TITS! Anyways, sorry for not uploading anything. Buuutttt I was away to my best friends house in nj & well... she told me her internet always acts gay ssoooo yeah. But there was wi-fi in the library near where she lives... But I just didn't wanna take my laptop so sorry. But I had a lot of fun at her place for the first time ssooo yeah. *heavy breathing :3 * I wanted to torture & rape her but I never got the chance because (whispers) we were never alone. SSOOOOOOOO YEAH . But i'll be uploading another chapter soon sooo see ya bye!**

**Nao- BU-**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- 'BUT' Nothing you big breasted chimpanzee! BBBYYEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Spirits POV

Sachiko- Ssoooo I'm like, hungry!

Yuu- Can you wait? It's not like saying that now will get you anything to eat.

Sachiko- Mmoooo Kanzen! Hayaku & think more!

Kanzen- Why don't you try being quiet?! See if that'll help you think too or even get you to not be so damn hungry!

Sachiko- Tch, meinu!

Kanzen- What did you say?!

Sachiko- Nandemonai~! -3-

Kanzen- ... Anyway, since we still have no way out of here, I suppose waiting is still an option.

Mi- I can't keep this up deary, besides I need to see if Nao-chan is even prettying herself up everyday. She probably thinks it's her fault that we're not talking to her ya know.

Kei- Knowing her, she would wouldn't she? She's that type of girl even though she seems stubborn & very gree- OUCH! What did you do that for Mi!

Mi- Because I won't let you talk like that about Nao-chan!

Kei- Ugh, it's the truth. -3-

Mi- Still, it's rude to speak like that about her without her knowing. So quit it or else I'll have you wear this pretty dress of mine which really isn't pretty at all! :)

Kei- ... No .-.

Mi- Asswhole...

Rin- Oi! Quit it or I'll have you guys burnt into crisps & neither of you will look pretty!

Mi- Don't say that Rin deary. You'll just get more rinkles *smirks

Rin- You really wanna die don't ya you slutty meinu?!

Mi- *gasps* How dare you call me a "slutty meinu"! I'll have you know, back in my day of living I had men following me, be it old, middle aged or young. I was very beautiful unlike you. I've never even done such thing as to sleep with a guy because it looses my time of beauty! What have you done? Nothing of course. All you ever did was kill people & make them ugly!

Rin- THAT'S IT! COME HERE!

Mi- Oops, you gotta be quicker than that sugar. ;)

Yuu- Stop it now! We already have enough of it by being trapped but honestly. Fighting now? What would Nao-chan say?

Rin- She'd probably say somethin like "Shut up guys!" or "If don't stop then I won't cook any of your favourite dishes!".

Yuu- Right, & you wouldn't want me to tell her would you? *raises one eye brow

Mi/Rin- No~

Yuu- Then cut it out... *looks around* Hm? Shizuka? What are you doing sitting silently here? Are you not feeling well?

Shizuka- ... Chigau/o (?) ...I have this weird feeling... Don't you feel it too?

Yuu- Feeling? ... What type of feeling?

Shizuka- ... A happy one...

All- *Stare in curiosity*

Kanzen- Something good is coming then huh?

Shizuka- ...Yeah... ,-,

Kanzen- Hmm.

Sachiko- Ne ne Kanzen! Do you think that we'll be able to get out of here if Shizuka speaks that much which is rarely?

Kanzen- I hope it is that. But there's something else about it. Don't you guys feel it too? It's like an anonymous feeling. A feeling that seems very uncomfortable for some reason.

Kei- You're right, now that you mention it.

Yuu- I agree. It has been there for quite some time now. What do you suppose it is Kanzen?

Kanzen- I don't know, but what I do know is that it's not to be interfered with. It almost seems similar to ...Noa's, don't you think?

Mi- But... That's impossible. Her spirit can't be here. She said it herself when she was going to cross the gate to heaven, that she was going to rest in peace. It's impossible deary!

Rin- She's always full of surprises so it's no use in denying it.

Sachiko- ...What if it is her? I mean, she could always come back because of her powers. That's how she made our souls survive till now because of it. So...

Shizuka- ... It's not her.

Yuu- What do you mean it's not her?

Shizuka- It's the same.. but... it's not her. *makes serious face even though she always had it .-. ... Besides... she said she ran out of her power... when she sealed us.

Kei- That's true, so it's something else then?

Shizuka- ...Yes

Kanzen- If it is then what is it?

Shizuka- ... I don't know... but... it's very evil... sad & ... hopeless.

Kanzen- I see... Well then. We'll just have to invite this 8th person to come out & join our little group. 'Could Noa really have had a secret that she hasn't told us about? & If she did then what is it? I mean, she really did have many surprises up her sleeve but, would she keep something horrible as a secret to what's behind this feeling?'

Writer's POV ,-,

Twas another lovely morning (or 5 pm really) for the idiot headed Nao-chan! She got up feeling very proud of living. She wondered what things could possibly happen of the day of today, she knew it would be weird because her precious Ai-chan had confessed his love to her just yesterday or today actually at midnight. She of course didn't feel the same way because she was too much of an idiot to realize his precious & pure love towards her (who wouldn't?!). But of course she has promised to try & comprehend her mixed up feelings for him as well for thou has not known love thy self.

(NEKOOO-CHAN- ... Shut it ok?!) She quickly looked at her clock & realized that once again she was going to be late for work. Quickly she hurried up & got changed, wearing only leggings with her grey colored boots, a long red shirt with a monkeys face on it with a white vest on, her grandmothers necklace that she decided to wear more often, a black bracelet & thought to leave her hair down today while wearing this white fedora with a black lace going around it making it to be a bow shape at the side, then her jacket. .-.

She grabbed her bag, phone & left to go downstairs to at least grab an apple or something. But before that could happen she returned to brush her teeth the little dirty girl. When she was finally done, she went to the kitchen & saw a fresh basket full of fruits. Once she saw a red juicy good looking apple she grabbed it, washed it & bit it, feeling the crispiness of the apple & the juiciness of the taste.

While she was going out she absolutely saw no one which made it weird. She thought that it was beca- (NEKOOO-CHAN- Ok im not doing this anymore it's boring & weird .-. )

Nao's POV

I grabbed an apple from the kitchen & left. When I was walking through the halls I didn't see anyone. It was weird because the guys in STARISH or Quartet Night were either in the dinning hall or living room, but they weren't. I didn't even see Nanami. So I just left. It was cold again but I didn't really care about it. Today's schedule was for me to go to this meeting with a foreign director called Jim Forden t(._.t) who took an interest in Japanese film making. He wants to make a love movie about a girl who is being treated unfairly by society & has no one to depend on, until she meets a boy that she falls in love with without knowing.

(NEKOOO-CHAN- Friggin same story i'm writing!)

I honestly don't know who the person playing the boy role is because Jim hasn't decided yet. I took a cab, while doing so I looked at my schedule again. I have to go to a foster home for these kids, I really don't know why I accepted it because I never had the love of a parent but, I did get to get it but only through my Obaa-chan. She was the only one to give me love of both a parent & a grandmother. & that was all for today. After a few minutes I finally got to where I had to be after all that thinking. I walked in & nobody was there.

Me- ...? A-anoo, is anyone here? ...That's odd.

I walked my way towards the directors office. When I got there, I knocked but there was no answer so I decided to walk in.

Me- Im coming in~ ... Huh?...Even the director isn't here? What's going on? I didn't even see anyone this whole day but that taxi driver...wait. Haha, c'mon guys, this is a game right? If it is then come out. You got me really! Honto! ... Damn it!

I got really pissed so I went downstairs to check if anyone was around, but there wasn't...I then saw a shadow that went left so I ran to where it was headed. It was really quick so I ran even faster thanks to those runs around the master course with Reiji. He's really good at sports too, which gets me thinking 'what the hell?!' But now wasn't the time to think about that, now was the time to catch up to the figure who kept running away every time I called on it. But then it stopped in a shooting set, when I was going to look at the person from the back, I was shocked as to what I saw in front of me... It was me... I was looking at my back... but how? I was standing right here. Hahaha, it... it can't be me. Yeah that's it, it's just someone impersonating me, that's all! But then... it spoke... in my voice.

FigureLookAlike- ... Heheh, my my Nao-chan, what are you doing here? *turns around to face Nao & smirks

Me- Wh-Why do.. you look exactly like me?

FigureLookAlike- Oh my. You don't know yet? I'm... your ancestor, not really though, just a close person to her which is all i'm saying. But you can call me, Na-o-chan! *smiles* AHAHAA!

Me- ... So then, you're the one who made my family inherit the seven trusted souls right?

Although I was shocked because my ancestor looked like me & had the same name as me, I tried to stay calm because I wouldn't be able to talk normally or figure out whats going on.

Nao2- No I'm not. I could take this chance to tell you I was, but then it'll stir up messy trouble later on.

Me- Then who are you?

Nao2- Hhmmm, I don't know if I should tell you just yet, but my name is Nao just like you dear descendant, so that's enough to know about me for now.

Me- Can I ask you something then?

Nao2- Go ahead... i'm bored anyway.

Me- Where is everybody? Because when I woke up I haven't seen anyone at all. So do you know?

Nao2- ... No. Not that I care. But I guess I should tell you since I like ruining peoples life which wont happen even if I tell you... You have actually been asleep for 5 straight years.

Me- Wh-WHAT?!

Nao2- AHAHAHAAAA! You should have seen the look on your face man! Priceless!

Me- Stop fooling around & tell me the truth!

Nao2- Ugh, what a party wrecker. You don't remember? You fainted this morning because the director Jim decided to let your boyfriend be the male role in his dumb ass movie.

Me- Boyfriend? Are you talking about Ai-chan?! Is he ok?! He's not hurt or anything right?!

Nao2- Shut up! So damn annoying. Tch! He isn't, but the little ass whole is worried about you so eh, I don't really give a rats ass if he's hurt.

Me- *sighs in relief* That's good to hear. So then, can you tell me how to get out of here?

Nao2- Don't wanna. .-.

Me- Toshte!?

Nao2- Cuz I'm lonely.

Me- Why are you lonely? Don't you have friend or fami-

Nao2- SHUT UP YOU DAMN MEINU!

Me- ...

Nao2- ...

I felt like this person was very lonely... & that she also went through the same thing I went through in my 16 years of being alive. She seemed lonely, with no one to call "friend" or "family". I felt like I had to help her somehow because of it. But how? I know! I can tell that everything will be alright, I should tell her what I went through.

Me- ... You know, I too was alone. Sure I have a family but they never loved me, not even once. My own parents hated me & thought of me as someone unsuccessful. My older brother thinks I'm a weirdo & freak. Pretty much everybody thought of my existence as a nuisance. But there was only 1 person in my family who loved me for who I was, my Obaa-chan. *smiles* She was the only one who cared & loved me. I don't remember much about my grandpa because I've never seen him. *explains everything we readers & writer know already about Nao's life* So see, even if you are alone, you might find someone who cares about you. You probably won't even be alone forever so why not try? Like me for example, sure you're my ancestors relative or something but why not being my friend? At least try. *smiles

Nao2- ... You really are weird, just like Noa. But sure, why not? 'Just who is this girl? She seems way different, sure she has something she's depressed about but really, she's ... interestingly weird' *smirks

Me- Good! ... Huh? I... I ... what's going on?

Nao2- Looks like you're waking up, welp, guess my rides here too since I'll be going with ya. *Grabs Nao1's hand*

My head started hurting & I don't know why but, I saw this light ahead of me. I don't what it was but then... I heard Ai-chans voice.

Ai- Nao... Nao wake up.

I felt my hand move & when it did, I held on to something warm that was near me. The scene before me wasn't Nao2 anymore, it was in another room with people. But Ai-chan was closest to where I could see. So... I guess I woke up again?

Ai- Are you ok Nao? You suddenly fainted.

Me- ... Wha, huh? I'm back? Where's Nao?

Ai- What are you talking about?

Me- Hm? Oh nothing. Nandemonai. Eheheh

Voice- Mmmiiissss Honoka-cchhaannn!

Me- *gulp* Don't tell me that's... Saotome sensei?

Saotome- Ccoorrrreecccttt! Bingo! Bingo! Bingo!

Me- Why are you here sir?

Saotome- Becauusseee, I had important thhiinggs to take care oofff. But I heard from Mikazee-chan that you fainted. Whyyy?

Me- 'I can't tell him that it's because Ai-chan is going to be in this movie, or even because Ai-chan told me he loved me the night before!' E-ettoo, it's because I stood up late at night thinking about something & didn't get any sleep. Eheheheh ^^"

Saotome- Hhhmmmm. Ookkaayyy, I believe youu. But take caarree of yourself Miss Honoka-chaann.

Me- Hai. Will do sir.

Saotome- Now ggoooddbbyyeee! I have other thiinggss to take care oofff! SSAA-YYOO-NNAA-RRAAA!

Ai- He's still being anywhere he wants to be. Oh well. *Carries Nao bridal style* Director Jim, I'm sorry but can we have arrange this meeting for another time while Nao recovers?

Director- Sure why not? Besides, "a healthy actor is always a better actor" I always say! So don't worry about it.

Ai- Thank you. Goodbye.

Director- Bye! ... Looks like they'll be the perfect lead roles for this movie. AHAHAHAAAH!

Meanwhile~~~~

Ai- So why did you really faint?

Me-... I already told you, It's because I was thinking about things.

Ai- Liar. You can fool everyone but you can't fool me that easily. Do you really think that I don't know when you're lying or not?

Me- *pouts*

Ai- You really are a baka.

Me- Don't call me a baka!

Ai- Then try & fool me, then I wont think of you as one.

Me- *blushes* ... Etto, Ai-chan.

Ai- Yeah?

Me- ... Um... Well... You can, put me down now.

Ai- *Blushes* Sorry, I forgot I was carrying you. *Puts Nao down* Anyway, go back to the master course & get some rest, tomorrow's the day you finally get to speak to your spirits & Masato said it requires a lot of energy.

Me- Ok! Call me when you're done with everything ok?

Ai- Sure, now go.

Me- Haii~!

'Ai-chan is the only person who really knows when I'm lying or not. I mean, sometimes I do use my acting skills to trick people in thinking that everything is fine with me, but in actuality, it's just me acting my way through so they won't get worried about me.' I went back to the master course just like Ai-chan told me to, but I had to call the foster home & cancel on them. I felt really bad because I could hear the children in the background sob so really, I felt bad. I was hungry so I decided to go to the kitchen & cook something for myself. When I was walking through the hall that would take me to the kitchen, I could already smell this wonderful aroma... so it had to be Rei-chan.

Me- *Walks in the kitchen*... Oh, hey Rei-chan. What you up to?

Reiji- Hm? Ah! Nao-chan! *hugs Nao* What are you doing here didn't you have to go to the children's foster home? & just cooking up some fried rice & beef.

Me- It smells delicious. & about that, I called in & canceled because I wasn't feeling right. I even fainted during the meeting with the movie director Jim because I couldn't sleep last night at all & ended sleeping very late.

Reiji- Aww, my little Nao-chan isn't getting enough rest?! I guess I'll have to take care of you until you get better! Ok?

Me- Mm, I don't mind really, but are you sure?

Reiji- Hai~! Besides, whenever Ran-Ran, Myu-chan, or Ai-Ai get sick I always take care of them.

Me- Honto? Ai-chan get's sick too? I mean, because I've only seen You, Ranmaru-chan & Camus-kun sick soo...

Reiji- Yeah, hard to believe right? But it's true, the only time that I've seen him get sick while I was with him was just once. I took care of him & all but he seemed really cute too! :D

Me- Wow, it sounds like a myth when you put that way. But yet, even if he works hard he doesn't get sick a lot does he?

Reiji- Yep, he's pretty cool in his own way right?

Me- Yeah...

Reiji- Anyway Nao-chan, I'm done cooking. Grab a plate & I'll serve you.

Me- Huh? Oh, thanks.

Reiji- No problem *grins*

After that Rei-chan & I sat together in the dinning hall talking while eating the food he made. It was really good. The whole STARISH gang was there too eating different things, we had another great time while eating just like always. Then when we were done eating, Rei-chan walked me to my room because he wanted to make sure I got there safe since... he heard what happened yesterday & I was pretty sleepy as well.

Reiji- See you tomorrow Nao-chan!

Me- Sure, bye... Wha-!

Reiji- *Kisses nao on the cheek by surprise *A* * Eheheh! Goodnight little Nao-chan! *prances off like a deer *

Me- Mmooo! *blushes*REI-CHAN, COME BACK & EXPLAIN YOURSELF, I DEMAND IT! Great, now I'm gonna have trouble sleeping *pouts*

I went in my room trying to forget the idiotic thing that Rei-chan had just done... Then my phone rang & it was Ai-chan calling so I picked up.

Me- Domo?

Ai- You're still awake?

Me- Yeah, I was just about to go to sleep though.

Ai- Good, I'm done with my work so I'll be coming back now. Did you eat anything?

Me- Ok. & yeah I did, Rei-chan was in the kitchen cooking so he offered me some. Then he walked me to my room & before he left he ki- ...' I can't tell Ai-chan that Rei-chan kissed me! He'll get mad at Rei-chan if I do!' ...

Ai- He what? *says with annoyed toned voice*

Me- Ahahah, nandemonai nandemonai! Hontoni Ai-chan! Don't worry so hurry & get back safely ok bye! *Hangs up* Phew, that was a close one, but Ai-chan sounded really annoyed ~ He's probably gonna tell me what happened when he comes back or even Rei-chan! & we all know Rei-chan is a big blabber mouth!

I went to sleep after that.

Ai's POV

Me- ... I'll punch Rei-chan if he did what I think he did.*sighs* Well, I guess I'll go home now... Matte... Why did I just refer the master course as "home"? ... Must be a malfunction.

After having that weird conversation to myself, I grabbed a cab. When I got to the master course I walked towards the kitchen & dinning hall to see if anyone would be there. There wasn't, then the living room & of course Rei-chan was there doing something. I felt annoyed just by seeing him, but even so I stopped by to see what he was actually doing.

Me- Hey

Reiji- Oh, Ai-Ai! You're back late again. If you keep doing that then you'll get sick again especially since you don't eat much! *3*

Me- That'll never happen. Besides, I'm perfectly fine without resting or eating much so it's ok. *sits on couch*

Reiji- You're so stubborn which makes you kawaii Ai-Ai! *hugs Ai*

Me- *annoyingly says* Please get off of me now.

Reiji- Oh no I've made Ai-Ai mad! ~

Me- You always do.

Reiji- Gomen -3-

Me- Anyway, I heard from Nao that you cooked for her & walked her to her room.

Reiji- Huh? Aww Nao-chan said that?! She's so sweet & adorable. :3

Me- Thanks for doing so. But, she was going to tell me something else you did to her but then got nervous & hanged up... *turns around with maddened face* What did you do?

Reiji- Eheheheh... Annoo, Ai-Ai... don't get mad but... I know you love Nao-chan & all but I was just joking, honest!

Me- Tell me what you did to her!

Reiji- GOMEN GOMEN AI-AI-! I ONLY GAVE HER A PECK ON THE CHEEK REALLY! So... yeah ... eh... heheh.

Me- *Stands up...walks towards Reiji... & punches him in the stomach* Even if it's a peck on the cheek... You can't touch her like that. Got it?

Reiji- Ha-Hai~ ... But you didn't have to hit me hard Ai-Ai.

Me- If I don't then you wont stop doing those types of things to Nao. Or am I wrong?

Reiji- ... You're right...

Me- Good, then I'll go see if Nao's asleep. See you.

Reiji- ...Hai~... Rei-chan suave swiii T-T

When I left Reiji sobbing in the living room all alone, I walked to Nao's room. I knocked but there was no answer so I guess she was sleeping. When I opened her door I was right. I went in & closed the door behind me. Once I walked up to her bed to see her up close, she had a peaceful look on her face. Although she didn't have her blanket on, I covered her. I sat next to her & started playing with her hair a bit & moved it to the side to where it wouldn't bother her. She twitched a bit when I did this, but that's all she did.

All I did was stare at her for a few minutes thinking about her, then I thought of how she told me Reiji kissed her. I got mad again when I thought about it, because besides her own brother molesting, I hated the fact of other men even having the thought of kissing her or making a move on her. That's when had an idea, since nobody was around, I decided to kiss her on the cheek too in order to get rid of Reijis. I leaned in closer to her face. When I kissed her right cheek, It felt warm & soft. I did the same with the other cheek because I didn't know which one was the one Reiji kissed her in. Then I felt a bit of air coming from her mouth. 'She wouldn't notice if I kissed her in the mouth, right?' was what I thought. Which seemed stupid but...

When I got that thought, I just went for it. I could feel the breath from her mouth getting even warmer as I got nearer. But when I was about to kiss her on her lips, her breasts stopped me.

Me- 'When did they get bigger? I guess her hormones must have been activated when her brother touched her body. Or either she just keeps growing more, it looks like she's going into the C cupped size of breasts. ' Oh well...

Then she started speaking in her sleep

Nao- Mmm *~* ... *heavy breathing :3... then speaks in sleep* Ai-chan... don't touch them...fufufuuu...*knocks out again*

Me- ...Hm, fine. I'll only touch them when you want me too... Oyasumi Nao *kisses Nao on the forehead... & leaves*

**NEKOOO-CHAN- DAAYYUUMMMM! Calm down my little horny nekos. I know you guys want this story to get more lemony but believe me, I'm trying my best ok! **

**Nao-'I wanna do it with Ai-chan soo bad' *A***

**NEKOOO-CHAN- ... .-. ...oookkkaaayyyy? Nooowwww offf to rape my #1 horny kitten! You know who you are if you're reading this M**y **A**wesomely **R**ad Intell**I**gent C**A**t ... ppprrrr ;3

**Nao- ... ignore the inu for her unnecessary behavior .-.**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- MEINU!**


	10. Chapter 10

Me- B-but you're g-going to break me... It feels hot Onii-chan... mmm

Shigeru- But you like it don't you? *smirks I can tell from your body.

I do... but why? Why is it that this is suddenly happening? Why? Isn't this taboo? I can't be doing this with my brother but yet, why aren't I pushing him back?

Shigeru- I'm about to come sis.

Me- D-don't, it'll hurt!

Shigeru- Sorry, but you really turn me on little sister.

Me- Nnnn... S-slower Onii-chan ...Mmmm, ah!

Shigeru wouldn't stop thrusting me fast. All he did was go faster & harder. I still didn't push back, my mind wanted to but my body didn't agree with it. I felt my vagina being very hot. His penis was very big & hard too. Then... he came in me.

Me- Aaahhh *noises .-. ...

Shigeru- My my, you really made a mess. Well, this isn't going to clean up by itself you know... suck it, my penis. *smirks

Me- Wh-what?! ... Fine.

I did what he wanted. I started sucking his penis, it felt hard & wet. It even tasted salty which was gross. He then grabbed my head & started moving his penis back & forth after a few minutes. I felt something pulse & I knew... he was going to come again...

Shigeru- Wow, you really make me come a lot on you. I guess it's my turn to clean up now... Ready?

Me- Ah!... Mmmm... O-onii-chan... Don't suck on my breasts so h-hard!

Shigeru- But they're so delicious, so no.

He laid me down & started sucking on my breasts really hard, he licked & sucked them in many areas. Then when he was done, he bit one of my nipples & stretched it. Of course I moaned loud because it hurt, I even felt a tear on one of my eyes but it didn't go down. Why? Why did my body not push him away? ... Why? I hated him so much for doing this to me... so why?

Then my he stopped. He sat me on his laps & turned my face towards his. He kissed me, while he did that, he inserted his tounge in my mouth too. I looked at his expression, I knew he looked at me with the eyes of a man, not a brother. But all I could see was a brother... not a man. I saw his hand move towards my vagina & he started fingering me. I moaned even louder because he was moving his fingers in circles down there.

When I saw his hand come back, I could see that they were wet.

Shigeru- Look how wet you are sis. I wonder how it tastes like. *puts nasty ass fingas in mouth* Mm, that tasted delicious. Sweet, just like candy. Here have some little sis.

(NEKOOO-CHAN- ... .-. ... ew)

Me- No!

Shigeru- *Grabs Nao's face with other hand forcefully .-. * Oh? Did you say no? Well too bad, now you will!

He kissed me again. He kissed me with the wetness of my vagina. It didn't taste sweet at all. That's when he inserted his penis in me again while I sat on his lap. He started making me go up & down, it hurt because he was rough. All I could do was hold on to his neck while moaning & kissing... & then, he came again.

Shigeru- Well now, I guess I'll clean you down there while I'm at it *smiles*

Me- Nnn...Mmmm.. St-stop... please!

Shigeru- ... No

My brother laid me down on my bed again. He tied my hands together & forcefully opened my legs. Then... he started licking me. I twitched of course because it felt weird. But the way his tongue felt was hot & slimy. I moaned & moaned. Then... it turned into a nightmare. I saw my door open a bit. But when it opened completely, I saw the people who I cared for watch me in this disgusting image.

Both STARISH & Quartet Night were there, even my Ryuuga, Ringo, & Saotome sensei. They were ALL looking at me with emotionless expressions. But the one who had the most emotional expression of them all was... Ai-chan.

Me- No... Look away... please... PLEASE LOOK AWAY!

I started crying because they wouldn't stop staring. But soon later, they all left... all except Ai-chan. He just stood there... watching me. Then after a few seconds... he left. I was sad because not only did I show everyone a side of me that I hated, I showed the person who I cared most about a hideous image of me... the person... I loved.

BEEP BEEP BEEP WAKE UP BISH!

Me- Wait... was that, a dream? ... Huh?, why am I crying?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Me- *Looks on the clock* Damn it's so early. Who could it be? ... Come in!

Nanami- Ohayo Nao-chan!

Me- Oh it's just you Nanami, good morning. So whats up? Did you need something?

Nanami- Eheheh, oh yeah, Mikaze-kun told me to come get you. He said that you guys had to do something today, it sounded important so I came quickly, I hope I didn't bother you?

Me- Huh? Something impor- Oh yeah! Thanks for coming to tell me Nanami! *smiles*

Nanami- No problem. What are you guys doing exactly if it's not too much to ask?

Me- ' I can't tell her that I had a spell put on me making me not able to speak with my spirits & that Ai-chan & Masato are going to reverse the spell! Oh... what should I do?!... Oh I know!' ...Umm well you see, he uh... he's going to teach me how to use a computer!

Nanami- He is?

Me- Y-yeah, you know since I don't have one & I think it'll be easier to organize my work schedule on there more better than I do on papers. Ahahah!

Nanami- *sinks it in* ... Oh I see. Well then, I hope you have fun Nao-chan! I have to go because I have to show the guys the new song I wrote for them.

Me- Sure, no problem, see you later then?

Nanami- Sure, bye! *smiles

Me- Bye...

*door closes

Me- I better hurry up!

I got dressed since I had nothing on my schedule for the whole weekend. Just regular khaki shorts with striped black & grey leggings, my usual black high kneed boots, a loose gray shirt with a cat on it, my hair down & my black fedora with a white feather on the side. Of course with my Obaa-chans necklace & decided to wear a bit of cherry blossom perfume for the heck of it! For finalz I grabbed my phone, locked my room & left.

I went downstairs to Ai-chans room. I knocked & heard a noise coming from inside so... I went to see if everything was all right.

Me- Im coming i- *gasp* Ma-Masato?! What are you wearing?!

Masato- Huh? Oh, It's just you Honoka-chan. Well as you can see I'm only wearing this for the ceremony while undoing your spell.

Masato was wearing a white robe with this big pointy white hat while wearing these pointy white shoes... He honestly looked... Like a priest. & a good one at that.

Me- I... I see. Well then... Oh, Ren I didn't see yo- ... I see you're wearing the same thing... .-.

Ren- I'm sorry you had to see me like this little Neko, but Masato told me of your little situation so of course I would help you *gets up all over Nao's face! *A*

Me- Th-thank you really..

Ren- *makes serious face* So why didn't you say anything about it?

Me- ... Sorry... It's just that, I didn't want to say anything because I hate making people worry about me... especially you guys... *blushes

Ren- Neko! ... Hm... So we're special to you? Tell me how special each one of us are to you exactly? *seductively smiles

Me- U-um... well... Annoo... If you can just step away from me a little bit I would be able to think right &-

Ren- Tell me little neko, how special am I to you?

Me- E-ettoo... Huh?

Ai- Can you please not get too close to her Ren? *pushes Ren away from Nao... not too roughly dou... .-. * Thank you.

Ren- I see you feel something for little neko here I take it? Mikaze -sempai.

Ai- ... Yes, & what are you going to do about it?

Masato- We're not allowed to love.

Ai- I'll just have to do something about it then.

Ren- You really get persistent & stubborn when it comes to the little neko... *whispers in Ai's ear* But watch out, because we all have our eyes set on her.

Ai- *eyes widen, then closes them while saying * Then I'll make it clear to them too.

Ren- Hm...

Masato- Anyway, I think we should hurry up & do this. Or else the others will come looking for one of us.

All- Hai.

We all got out of Ai-chans room. Then I noticed what Ai-chan was wearing.

Me- Huh? Ai-chan, you're not wearing one of those white robe thingy like Masato or Ren?

Ai- I don't need one, just this.

Ai-chan was wearing a purplish reddish sweater that has sleeves going only a bit above his elbows, with a hoodie & no zipper. With grey pants & his white sneakers. He looked good as always even though I've seen him in that a few times already. We all walked to the back garden where hardly anyone goes to. It looked like it was going to be a peaceful day, it even started getting a bit warmer, but still, there were a few chill winds here & there so ... yeah .-.

Me- So then... What now?

Masato- You see that circle there? *points to center od garden* That's where you'll be laying down at. While both Ren & me stand on opposite side of the circle, then we'll be saying a few words that'll get things started. Then one of us is going to have to... kiss you *blushes*

Me- WHAT?! So you mean... one of you guys has to kiss me? Where exactly?!

Masato-... The mouth. But listen, it's what the spell calls for. Since you're brother used the spell on you by using words, then we have to remove the supposed chains he bound on your mouth & body with body contact that let you from speaking to the spirits. Do you get it?

Me- I get it but, what does kissing have to do with any of this?

Ren- Love makes all evil disappear little neko. Would you like it if I kissed you? *winks*

(NEKOOO-CHAN- *starts having a spasm uncontrollably)

Me- N-no thanks.

Ren- *Grabs Naos waist & pulls her close to him* C'mon little neko, besides, I wouldn't mind kissing you at all.

Ai- Didn't I tell you to stop. & she won't be kissing any of you. *again pushes Ren back but not to roughly *wink wink ;0

Masato- ...Then who? ... Don't tell me, you plan on doing it yourself Mikaze-sempai?

Ai- *looks at Nao* ...

Ai-chan looked at me with a very serious face before saying what he was going to say. I felt afraid for some reason... Do I love, Ai-chan? Or do I not dammit!?

Ai- If Nao wants me too... So, do you?

He asked me if I wanted too. I felt confused because I still couldn't understand if I loved him or not, but then it hit me. I... didn't have a problem if it was him, I didn't mind at all & I preferred it to be him most of all. (NEKOO-CHAN- OMGGG DAT JUST FUQQIN RHYMED YYAA LIL B- ... Gomen .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. )But then... does it mean I love him? Or not? Should I be happy that I think like this? I don't understand, but as long as it's him & him only then... It's ok.

Me- ... Yes, I still don't know how I feel about you Ai-chan but... but I prefer for it to be you other than someone else. I don't know if I feel the same for you yet, but I'm trying! ~

I started shaking because I thought that saying that would hurt him... but it didn't at all. When I looked up, Ai-chan only smiled at me which made my heart beat faster & faster & made my face red. I felt really embarrassed for saying what I said but, he seemed happy, so I was too. That's when I felt his hand move to my cheek, he just left it there for a few seconds & said

Ai- Thanks for trying, but don't try too hard. (whispers) I'll always love you so I'll always wait for you & only you.

Me- *blushes really hard* Th-thanks... Ai-chan *looks up & smiles

Ai- *blushes really hard too* N-now hayaku & get to the center or you'll never be able to talk to them *gently pushes Nao to the center of circle

Me- Yeez, *pouts* So just lay down here right?

Masato- Yeah.

Me- Can you hold onto my fedora Ai-chan?

Ai- Sure.

I handed over my fedora to Ai-chan. I didn't want to ruin it since it went well with most of my outfits. & then, we started. But then while Masato & Ren were getting into their positions... Rei-chan came.

Reiji- Minna! What are you doing? Wh-Why are you in the middle of that circle Nao-chan?

Me- 'Even if I lie to him about something else he'll just end up staying anyway' ... The truth is, I haven't talked to the spirits ever since Ai-chans birthday... because my brother came to visit, & well, he put a spell on me making the guys not able to control or talk to me... sorry I didn't tell you. *smiles

Reiji- Eh?! It's ok but you must have been lonely, ne ne Nao-chan, were you lonely? I'm sorry I didn't pay attention or noticed sooner gomen!

Me- I-it's ok Rei-chan, besides it's not your fault. I just didn't want to worry you guys.

Reiji- But still Nao-chan, it's not good to keep these things a secret. It hurt you a lot right? So don't keep secrets like these between everybody & you or it'll hurt you, you'll be alone dealing with the problem & we won't know what's wrong with you.

Me-*smiles*, ok Rei-chan. Ok then, can we start now Masato?

Masato- Sure. Ok, If Mikaze & Kotobuki sempai will please move away.

BothSexyBoysWhomI'dWishToLaySoBad- Hai~!

Masato- Honoka-chan, just close your eyes & wait, ok?

Me- *heavy breathing :3* I'm ready.

Masato- Then lets start!

Masato & Ren started saying these words that I couldn't understand. Then after a few minutes I heard footsteps. It must have been the other guys but since Masato told me to close my eyes I did even though I was curious.

Ai's POV

As Masato & Ren were beginning to say these weird words, STARISH, Ranmaru & Camus came along with Nanami. I saw that Natsuki, the fool he is was about to yell but Reiji quickly ran to him & judging by what he was saying , I assumed he told them to be quiet & that we'll explain everything later, but for now to just watch. So then everyone agreed. He can be a pain sometimes, but when it comes to something serious, he's serious which is reliable too.

They all came to stand where I was & stood watching as Nao's body started floating a bit, the circle illuminated in a white color. Then Nao started floating a bit higher until she stopped right about the waist level of Masato. Then ...

Spirits POV

Sachiko- What's going on?! Do you guys feel that too?

Yuu- It seems that Shizuka was right on her part of feeling what she felt a few days ago.

Kei- So then do you think we're finally getting out of this joint?!

Yuu- Who knows, but it does not feel dangerous so I guess it is that.

Kanzen- But that other feeling still lingers.

Mi- Oh forget about the other feeling, the most important thing is that we get out of here & talk to Nao-chan. She must be worried.

Rin- Like I care. I'm actually glad that I didn't have to hear her annoying voice over the past 2 weeks.

Shizuka- ... Liar... You actually miss her.

Rin- Why you little!

Kanzen- Calm down you two! Now, I think there's a 50/50% chance that we might or might not get out. But if we do then good.

Yuu- But if we do not?

Kanzen- ... Then it means we're stuck here until... the rest of Nao's life in addition to the 100 years we have to wait again to be in another twins's body.

Sachiko- NNOOOO! I don't want that to happen! I wanna be with Nao-chan & make her happy & I don't want her to be lonely... if she is then... then... who's going to look out for her when she's not looking? Who's going to talk to her when she's not around people? *starts crying* Who's going to tell her everything's okay when she doesn't have anyone at the moment of her being sad huh? HUH?! WHO DAMMIT!

Mi- Oh deary, don't think like that. If you do, then we'll never get out. So believe that we will get out of here, Ok? *kindly smiles* & nobody looks beautiful when they cry so stop it. Or else... what would Nao-chan say? *giggles*

Sachiko- Sh-she would say that it's not okay to cry or else a little flower dies. & I LOVE FLOWERS!

Mi- Right. So then c'mon now sweety, stop crying.

Sachiko- *sniffles* Thanks Mi.

Shizuka- ... You're disappearing... Sachiko...

Sachiko- Huh? WHAA?! H-HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?! G-GUYS HELP!

Everybody started holding Sachiko anywhere they could to hold her in place. But it was no use. Her body disappeared even if they held that certain spot of her body. Then Kanzen, Yuu, Mi, Kei, Rin, & Shizuka all disappeared. They all did the same thing to one another but when Shizuka was the last one to disappear... Noa appeared.

Shizuka- Noa!

Noa- Don't worry, everything's alright. You're not going to disappear forever I promise you that.

Shizuka- What do you mean?!

Noa- What I mean is that, you'll get to see Nao again... except... you'll have b-

Before Shizuka could hear what Noa was about to say... she disappeared. Where did the spirits go? Did they disappear? Will they actually be able to meet Nao-chan again? Who knows. But... I'll continue for fuqs sake.

Nao's POV

I felt like I was floating in mid air. I thought this because well... I didn't feel the ground anymore. I saw a type of light that appered so I guess the circle lit up? But then I heard Masato's voice after a few minutes.

Masato- Ok Mikaze- sempai, you can do it now!

Ai- Sure.

I started getting nervous... nervous because Ai-chan was about to kiss me. I felt my face get redder & redder as I heard his footsteps getting closer. Then that's when I felt his hand touch my arm. I could hear the other's gasps because they were going to be shocked as to what was about to happen. That, or they knew what was about to go down. Why wouldn't they be? I mean, I couldn't believe it either, when Ai-chan told me he loved me... I couldn't believe it because I never noticed it happening around me... I never noticed him falling for me... I never noticed his love...

I heard him whisper in my ear. His sweet words made me shiver but, they had the same kindness he always showed towards me, with a hint of love in them... just for me... & only for me.

Ai- I love you... & you are the only one I will only love. You & only you can make me worry. I fell for you because you are who you are. You're someone that I want to sing for every time... Because I finally found what I was missing... & that was you, you were that one thing missing from my life. So thank you.

After that... Ai-chan kissed me. His lips were so soft & warm. It even tasted a bit like berries or... strawberry? But, It tasted sweet. I cried... I cried because I never knew I felt this way towards anyone. In my whole life of being miserable & short time of being happy, I never thought I would fall in love with anyone until today. I understood my feelings now... I was scared to think they were wrong or that he wouldn't like me in return If I realized them sooner, I'm so stupid for realizing that now. But I guess I was wrong... I was wrong because I thought the person I cared for... the person I loved... would hate me... But it turns out that... He loves me... & I love him.

I opened my eyes to see Ai-chans face. When I did, he had his eyes open already. I blushed really hard & closed them again. But then I felt his hand wiping off my tears. 'Does he know how I feel about him now? Should I tell him?' was what I thought. I opened my eyes again to see his. We stared at each other for a few second & we finally broke our kiss. He just smiled at me. But when I saw the light fading away, he catched me bridal style real quick before I fell & laid me down gently.

Ai- Can you talk to them now?

Me- Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot. Um, let me see...' Hey guys... can you hear me?... Guys?'

Rin- 'Oi baka! Look up already!'

Me- 'Don't call me an idiot you idiot! I'm so glad you guys a- ... wait... what do you mean 'look up'?'

Mi- 'Just do it sweety!'

Me- ' Ugh, I don't know what this is about bu-' WHAATT! H-HOWW?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!

All- It's us of course! The Seven Trusted Souls!

Everyone else/ xcept Ai&Me- WHAATTT!

Th-this can't be... But how, the spell went right yeah? They were only suppose to talk to me in my head but then... HOW?! How are there suddenly people in front of me... could they really be... them?! But... how?!

**NEKOOO-CHAN- I hope you lil fuqqers had a great time reading them. Were you like "Oh no! Will the spirits still be able to be with Nao everywhere she goes?! Will they be able to know how she feels or even still control her?!" Well i dunno why you askin me for?**

**Nao- Because you're the writer dumbass... & OMG OMG OMG AI-CHAN KISSED ME! CAN YOU BELI-**

**Ai- ...*kisses Nao in order to shut her up***

**Nao- *A* ... Hold me!**

**Ai- Be quiet or else she'll never write the next chapter. Or... would you prefer for her to not write about us having this "sex" activity? **

**NEKOOO-CHAN/ Nao- Ai-chan?! HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SUCH THINGS?!**

**Ai- My data says that it's when two species of the opposite sex have naked body interactions with each other, activating their hormones for pleasure &**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- OK ENOUGH OF THAT SEX THING INFO! NOW GOOD BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME * starts having sexy times with her lil #1 preferred horny kitty**

**Nao- * has a violent tantrum***

**Ai- *says in sad voice*... My data...*tear drop***


	11. Chapter 11

Right in front of Nao-chan were seven people who claimed to be, "The Seven Trusted Souls". But how?

The first one I noticed was a boy who was Ai-chans height but 2 inches taller, he had short blue black fair hair, dark blue eyes with black pupils, he wore black glasses, & the fashionable types (NEKOO-CHAN- Pretty much like those glasses that Azusa from "Brother's conflict" wears... & you don't care... FINE! *Starts crying in the corner & then a wild violent uncontrolable tantrum appears) He wore black jeans with a long sleeved dark blue shirt & black vest with black shoes. So that must have been Kanzen...

The girl next to him who was second for me to notice was 3 inches taller than me who wore a fancy looking kimono colored white with a cherry blossom tree on it with cherry blossom petals going around it, which also had golden lines going across it like it's flowing in the wind. She had long light purple hair that reached up to her ass. She had pretty golden eyes with light purple pupils. So I'm guessing she was Yuu... (NEKOOO-CHAN- She really had them boobs big ;) ... OK SThaP!)

The third one who looked like she was my exact height had short but stylish pinkiysh yellowish hair, she had green eyes & light lime pupils. She looked like a boy because her chest seemed a bit flat but not too flat. She wore a green shirt with a white vest, yellow shorts & green high knee military boots which made her look more like a boy. So that must be Sachiko. Counting that she grinned a lot.

The fourth one was a boy next to her who was Camus's height but only an inch shorter... which didn't make any difference at all, who wore a white sweater with blue stripes, grey jeans & white sneakers. He had a white shirt under too. He had brown hair & light yellow eyes with dark lime pupils. He looked strong because his body seemed to be in good shape so that must be Kei.

The fifth one had long black hair that must be the same length as Yuu's except he had it in a pony tail, he looked like he was Natsukis height, with a deep colored red for his eyes & dark grey pupils that matched with his dark black eyelashes . He had a mole next to his left eye. He had a black leather jacket on, a grey shirt that looked ripped from the bottom, red jeans, black boots & a necklace that had a sharks tooth on it. So... that's Rin, definitely... why writer? ... oh well moving on.

The sixth one was a girl next to him that was very busty, she looked like a "C" cup size or something. ...ugh.. Anyway, she was a few inches taller than me (not counting the high heels) she had long orange with a bit of blonde in her hair, up to the waist only, she had a white ribbon tying up her hair in a half pony tail. She had dark pink eyes but with light pink pupils. She wore a frily light pink dress with black leggings & black 2 inch high heels. So... that was definitely Mi... ,-,

The final girl had dark blue hair. She was Syo's exact height. She had dark orange eyes with light orange pupils. She wore a pink shirt with a yellow sweater on her. She had a white skirt with black leggings stopping just a bit above her knees. She... was flat. But she had had these cute flat pink shoes that had a ribbon on them. So it must be Shizuka.

& with that, the seven trusted souls were now set & ready to be introduced

Kanzen- Hello everyone, we are the seven trusted souls if that's what you were wondering.

Camus- So then you're them? But how did you require a body?

Kanzen- I don't know myself. You there! The one who looks like a priest with the spell book, come here.

Masato- 'P-priest?... O heeellllll nah!' ... S-sure .-.

Kanzen- Let me see that for a second.

Masato- Here. *Hands over spell book

Kanzen started reading step by step as to how the spell went. But there was a minor problem. When Kanzen read at the bottom right corner of the page where there was a small scribble, he noticed that it was in another language that only he & the spirits knew... & Noa. Once he read it, there was a bad aura surrounding him because of the idiotic thing Noa had written. It said:

"If you're reading this dear, Kanzen, Yuu, Mi, Sachiko, Kei, Shizuka, or Rin, then it means you have bodies! Congrats! But, it also means that someone put a spell on the vessels body to refrain it from hearing you, sensing you or letting you control the vessel. You also will not be able to control the vessel anymore. 'Why?' you ask? Because it's simple... You have you're own body to control. But you will still be able to hear all 8 persons thoughts including the person reading this too. & You can still be able to feel what the vessel is feeling as well as reading one others thought's. That's the only thing that binds you together while you have your bodies just as how you were in the vessel before... except for the controlling part ok? So don't worry.

But since you do have your own bodies now... It means you guys have a chance at finding... The meaning of your existence. So, don't be sad or mad, Kay? Anyway, that's it for now. Oh! One more thing. Make sure you never, ever make the second born twin suffer any great pain, even if you do have your bodies, you must stay with them for life & protect them. If it does come to the second born twin to inherit you ok. Sure, live your own life, but always keep an eye or... Never mind... You know already so good bye dear friends, Until next time".

Kanzen- 'Until next time? What does she mean by that?... That idiot is hiding something important' ... Tch!

Nao- S-so then... you guys, really are them? *starts crying

Mi- Oh deary don't cry or you won't look pretty.

Nao got up from where she laid to lay next to Ai's shoulder. The seven spirits all walked up to her except for Kanzen since he kept on thinking about what he thought even though he saw the other six go up to Nao. Sure, they could see through her eyes but... he never knew that she looked this beautiful in real life. The rest went up to her & hugged Nao (except for that Rin).

All of them were happy in each others arms because moving the fact of them having bodies aside... Nao was just happy to have them with her again that she didn't mind them having their on bodies.

Ai- So then, is this how you looked like before?

Yuu- That is right. Even if many years have passed when we died at 16, our bodies remain intact even if we are just a year older.

Sachiko- No kid. I mean, really! Why am I still flat?!

Mi- Leave it for later deary, you must be little Ai-chan then?

Ai- *nods

Yuu- *smiles kindly* Thank you for taking such good care of Nao-chan. Please continue to do so.

Ai- Of course I will... I love her so why wouldn't I?

Yuu- You... Love her? Oh my... A lot has happened while we were trapped.

Ai- I'm trying to get her to like me though.

Sachiko- Ne ne Nao-chan. Is he your boyfriend then?

Nao didn't know how to respond. All she could do was choke on her words & blush really red. When she looked up at Ai, she noticed him looking at her with a serious face so she got even redder. Ai knowing this immediately looked away while blushing a bit too.

Shizuka- ... So then he is?

Nao- HE IS NOT! (whispers) ... Not yet -3- .. 'ugh what am I saying?! That'll just make me look selfish. Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!'

Ranmaru- Don't you think it's rude to not introduce us, baka?

Nao- 'Shit, it's like he read the "baka" part of my mind. But he's right, I should introduce every one, even if they were just spirits in my body, they're still people to be known in real life too.

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- ...Shit... another introduction... fuq!)**

Nao- Well then everybody, these six guys here are members STARISH. That's Cecil Aijima, he's actually a prince.

Kei- You never said anything about him being a prince.

Nao- I didn't?

(NEKOOO-CHAN- Don't look at me I forgot if I even mentioned it... Oh well :3)

Nao- Anyway... .-. ... He is, that short one there is Syo Kurusu.

Syo-Hey minna! & I'M NOT SHORT!

Sachiko- Hahahah, he's short just like Shizuka!

Syo- At least i'm not a flat chested girl.

Sachiko- What did you say shrimp?!

Shizuka- ...

Nao- Ok! Sheesh, stop yelling guys... Damn! Anyway, the red head here is Otoya Ittoki. He's very kind & sweet.

Otoya- Hi minna! :D & thanks for that intro Nao-chan.

Nao- No problem, but it's true,(whispers into Otoya's ear) you're the only one who isn't stubborn, well, Natsuki isn't stubborn either so yeah!

Otoya- *blushes *A*

Nao- This tall looking guy is Natsuki Shinomiya. He's kind too.

Natsuki- Hello minna! I hope we all get along!

Sachiko- ... Like wise.

Natsuki- Ah! You're so kawaii Sachiko-chan! *get's ready to prance on Shizuka*

Syo- Don't do it Natsuki!

Natsuki- Eh?! Toshte Syo-chan?! Oh! You want me to hug you first right? Come here!

Syo- Nnnoooo!

Syo started running away from where everybody was but they were still visible.

Nao- ... Okay~... That was wrid, anyway. This other tall one is Tokiya Ichinose. He's normal.

Tokiya- Watch it.

Kei- Wow, you must work out if you're this hard on the muscles

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- OMG SKJSJDSKSFI I DID IT! OMG IM SO PERVERTED! * *)**

Tokiya- Thanks.

Kei- If you need anymore training then just come to me okay?

Tokiya- ... Trainning?

Nao- ... Those other two in the white robes that look like priests are Masato Hijirikawa, & Ren Jinguji.

Masato- She's still calling us priests?

Ren- As long as I'm a good looking Priest then little neko can come & confess to me anytime she wants to... with her body of course ;)

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- OH GOD I JUST HAD TOO *EVIL LAUGHTER* AHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA XD)**

Nao- A-anyway~ This girl here who looks & is very well mannered is Nanami Haruka. She's STARISH's composer.

Mi- Oh dear! She's look like such a sweety!

Nanami- Arigatou. It's nice to meet all of you

Nao- These four here are Camus, Ranmaru Kurosaki, Ai Mikaze & Reiji Kotobuki. You guys know them of course sooo.

Yuu- Thank you for introducing us Nao-chan. Well, it is very good to finally meet you all too. *bows

Camus- No madam, it is our pleasure to meet such beautiful woman & gentlemen such as yourselves.

Yuu- Oh my. You flatter me so sir Camus-kun.

Camus- It's alright if you just call me "Camus" Madam.

Yuu- Then I shall.*bows

Reiji- I gotta think of nick names for them.

Shizuka- ... Nick names?

Reiji- You must be Shizuka-chan right? I'll call you Shi-Shi or Shi-chan. Which do you prefer? :D

Shizuka-*blushes a bit*...Sh-shi-chan...

Reiji- Ok! Then you must be Yuu right? I'll call you Yuu-chan, is that ok?

Yuu- I don't mind. *smiles

Reiji- I'll call you Mi-Mi, you Kei-chan, you Rin-chan, you Kan-Kan & you Sa-Sa-chan

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- Ok they suck but I tried ok? ... Oh so you don't like it! Yo lil #1 horny neko hold me back! ITs GonNA GeT diRtY uP iN hERe!)**

Mi- It sounds beautiful deary! I love it.

Rin- Call me that & I'll kill you!

Mi- Ignore him. He's a wimp to do it anyway.

Rin- What di-

Kanzen- Shut it! I appreciate you giving us these nick names but... Don't call me Kan-Kan, it doesn't sound perfect at all. & we only let Nao call us what she wants.

Yuu- Kanzen?

Nao- It's ok Rei-chan, you can call them by those nick names.*gives death glare* If they don't listen when they're called that then... I'll have to teach them a lesson.

Rin/Kanzen- 'I have a feeling that she's scarier than we thought'

Nao- 'Yep' *smiles widely... but not too wide ... .

Rin/Kanzen- 'Shit she heard!'

Otoya- It's still unbelievable.

Syo- Well, when it comes to people we meet... they just come with magic all of a sudden.

Tokiya- When did you get back?

Syo- Just now, Natsuki's worn out so I stopped running, see. *points at Natsuki who looks dead on the ground*

Tokiya- Huh, impressive... But we do meet people who come with magic which by now just seems normal.

AllSTARISHexceptForCecil- *stare at Cecil*

Cecil- Huh? What is it minna?

AllSTARISHexceptForCecil- Nan...demonai

Cecil- o_o ?

Natsuki- Ne ne minna, why don't we head inside so I can bake cookies for yo-

Syo- I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, we already have snacks so, yeah. & HOW DID YOU GET UP SO QUICK!

Natsuki- Eheheh, never mind that Syo-chan, I'll go bake the cookies now! :D

Syo- No! You're going in & sitting down.

Natsuki- M-matte Syo-chan, don't push too hard.

Syo- JUST GO!

Ren- They're at it again

Tokiya- Looks like it. But I guess we should, it looks like it's about to rain.

Everyone headed back inside except for Ai & Nao. As they both watched the others go back inside, Nao fiddled with her fingers. Then Ai spoke...

Ai- So then, how do you feel about all this?

Nao- ... Honestly, I'm happy but... I, can't believe what just happened.

Ai- It's too much to take in huh?

Nao- Mhuh. But, for some reason I don't mind at all. I mean sure I talked to them in my head & they could control me but... It just doesn't fit in yet. They all... looked very happy. & I finally got to see their faces. *smiles

Ai- Then I don't have to worry.

Nao- Huh? What do you mean?

Ai- I was worried that you would feel uncomfortable, but I guess you aren't.

Nao- Eheheh, gomen.

Ai- Why are you sorry? *lifts an eyebrow*

Nao- Well because...*blushes* I made you worry...*looks up at Ai

Ai- *shocked by it he turns away while also blushing* J-just hurry or they'll think we're up to something.

Ai extended his arm in order for Nao to hold his hand. She knew he blushed too because he wouldn't turn around. 'At least I know when he gets nervous & blushes' she thought to herself. She held his hand, It was warm & soft...

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- Just like the rest of his bodeeyyyy *wink wink if you know what I mean ;0)**

...Anyway... continuing on with the story ... .-. ... freak

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- D: oh come on babbyyy!)**

They both walked along the garden until they got back inside while holding hands. When they did get inside the others were there, waiting for them. Nao was glad that she had everybody with her again. Including the seven idiots... but mostly Ai.

Nao's POV

I held Ai-chans hand & we went back inside. Everyone was waiting for us. Then we all went to the living room to talk more.

Yuu- I still cannot believe we have bodies.

Rin- Well believe it Miss. Politeness.

Yuu- Rin, watch you mouth.

Rin- You're not the boss of me so no.

Ranmaru- Have some respect, even if she is a woman.

Camus- *Hits both guys on the head* Both of you be respectful! You may be Nao's spirit but manners still come first, especially when it comes to a lady.

Rin- Why I-

Yuu- *Punches Rin away* Thank you Camus *bows

Camus-*kneels before Yuu* No need to thank me madam, & no need to bow for me as well. A beautiful lady such as yourself had no need to do these things for a mere mortal like me.

Ranamru- Th-that sounded really hard!

Cecil- H-human? I thought he was a proud noble just a few seconds ago.

Reiji- He gets like this when it comes to woman I guess. *smiles while raising an eyebrow*

Ranmaru- Of course he does. But then when it comes to us he's a total jerk!

Camus- *death glares* What did you say? Ranmaru?

Ranmaru- *sighs* Nothing.

Camus- Good.

I guess they're the same as always. I looked around me & saw that the guys were getting along fine. Except for Kanzen which seemed to be left out. I mean, I would understand if it was Shizuka but why is he not talking to anyone? So then I decided to walk up to him & ask.

Me- Anno, Kanzen?

Kanzen- Hm? What is it?

Me- Well, I was just wondering why you're not talking to anybody & just standing here alone.

Kanzen-*sighs*... I guess I'll have to tell you sooner or later. Remember the book that Masato was holding, the spell book?

Me- Yeah. What about it?

Kanzen- There was something written there by your an-

Voice- HHHEEERRROOO! HERRO HERRO!

Otoya- It's him again.

Ren- He was bound to show up anyway.

Syo- It's not like he doesn't know what's going on with our life's. I mean c'mon!

Saotome- HOW ARREE YOU AALLL!? I came todayy because I heeaarrdd that we have new ppeettsss.

Mi- My my, I hope i'm a beautiful animal.

Saotome- *Kneels down before Mi & grabs her hand* You must be Miss Mi-chan I taakkee it? How beauutiiffull you are. *kisses the hand*

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- *Meme face activated* OH GOD! EW EW EW EW EW! *Pathetic girl screams even dou I am a girl* AaAHHHHHHH FUQ! :/l )**

Mi- Oh deary, you flatter me so. *smiles

**(NEKOOO-CHAN- And you're ok with that?! ... .-. ... That's it i'm done iM DoNE wItH YoU AsSEs ! *leaves the room & has her dog writing this mastershit!) WOOF WOOF *wags tail & starts typing***

Saotome- Ahahahah! & the rest of yyoouuu must be Miss Yuu, Miss Sachiko, Miss Shizuka, Mister kei, Mister Rin, & Mister Kanzenn I takee iitt?

All- Hai.

Saotome- Its a pplleeaassuurree to meet aalll of youuu. I can't talk wiith yoouu now becauusee I'm bbuussyy. I knnoowww what happened today so I'll explain later. But for nnooww I have preppaiiirreedd rooms for aall of youu.

Yuu- How genorous of you. Thank you *bows*

Saotomo- No no noo~ Thank yyoouuu for keeping Mis Naoo awayy... from haarrmm.

Part of Saotomo-sensei's glasses went down & I could see a bit of his eyes. He looked serious. What did he mean 'From harm?' Then Kanzen spoke.

Kanzen- Very well. I suppose you know about what'll happen to her if she does get 'harmed' so we'll leave it for another time. I'm sure you're a very busy man so you may go on & do what you have to do. But for now, I'll keep an eye on things.

Saotome- Ooohhhh! Good good Mister Kanzzeenn. I shall leave things to yyoouuu. Now dear students... Ssaayyoonnaarrraaa! Aaahahhahaaahh!

Natsuki- & he's gone. Well now minna, I think it's time we eat snacks since it's already the afternoon. I'll go bake some coo-

Syo/Otoya/Cecil- NO!

Natsuki- Eeh?! But our special guests won't have anything to eat.

Yuu- Oh it is quite alright Natsuki-chan. If you do not mind, may I bake for you guys. Back in my day I used to cook many things. Since I always drank tea & relaxed with the sweet smell of flowers & baked goods.

Natsuki- Ah! Honto?! I would love to try them then!

Yuu- *Giggles* Arigatou *bows*

Natsuki- Wwaaa. Yuu-chan looks so adorable *hugs Yuu*

Yuu- Oh my!

Syo- Let go of her Natsuki! *grabs Piyo lovers shoulder while putting a foot on his back*

**(INUUU-CHAN- Oommggg... Diabolik Piyo Lovers *A*)**

Tokiya- Can't you see you're crushing her?

Natsuki- Oh, gomen.

Yuu- Ahahah, it's quite alright. I do not mind *smiles gently* Anyway, I need the girls for this task since there are a lot of us now. Please follow me.

All girls- Haii~!

Reiji- Girls can be girls when it comes to cooking. Oh! I think I should go with them Eheheh.

Ranmaru- *grabs Reijis shirt* You're not going anywhere, you're nice & all that but you can be a pervert at times.

Reiji- Mmooo Ran-Ran, let go! ~

Ranmaru- No. You're staying here & that's final.

Kei- They really look like husband & wife type.

Masato- That's what we all think of both of them.

While I was walking with the girls to the kitchen, we talked about what we were going to make. Yuu said she'd be making cookies. Nanami & I would be making cupcakes while Sachiko, Shizuka & Mi make... something else.

We finally got to the kitchen & put on our aprons. We grabbed what we needed in order to make the different types of sweet & tea's. Then we got started.

Mi- Honestly! I'm going to be a mess when I'm done. Shizuka deary here, mix the powder while Sachiko mixes the wet stuff.

Shizuka- ... Hai...

Sachiko- What are you gonna be doing?

Mi- Controlling you of course, I can't get my beautiful body covered in that stuff, especially since I did just get it back a few minutes ago.

Sachiko- Then get it into shape!

Mi- *gasps* How dare you! I'll have you know, this body has gotten me to even trick the emperor along with these boobs. They weren't just meant to make me attractive! They're also meant to be beautiful & busty in order to make me look dashing. Not like those half melons of yours *smirks

Sachiko- Uggghh that's it!

Nanami- A-anno... Nao-chan?

Me- Yeah?

Nanami- should we stop them or...

Me- Just leave em. They argued a lot like that in my body all the time so it's normal. *Looks at the two domwits direction* But having the real them makes it even ANNOYING!

Mi/Sachiko- ... Gomen.

Yuu- Now now girls, even if we do have bodies again we have to make sure not to hurt one another or else who knows if we'll be able to have this chance again.

Mi/Sachiko- Hai~ (o.n.o)

Nanami- Shizuka-chan, you're doing it wrong. Here, like this.

Nanami started showing Shizuka how to mix the powder. She looked adorable since she probably never did it before, she seems like the type who reads books all the time. But I think this is good for her. I think it's good that everybody has a body now, that way can do what they want the most. So if they're happy with it, then I am too.

Yuu- ... Nao-chan.

Me- What is it?

Yuu- I'm sorry... that things might not be the same as before but, I hope we are not a bother to you.

Me- *smiles* Not at all, besides, I'm happier that you guys get to do what you want on your own now. It's pretty much as if you were... um... Free!

**(INUUU-CHAN- Not that FREE! wolf! Aharfharfharfharfharf... .-. )**

Yuu- *makes a surprised face then smiles* Hm, you are such a strange girl even if we have been together for 2 years.

Me- Yeah, a lot of things happened ever since then right? It feels like it was yesterday.

Yuu- But still, It feels long because many things have happened in those years.

Me- You have a point there.

*both giggle really gaily * ahahahahhahahhaha

Shizuka- ... Thanks *smiles a tiny bit*...

Nanami- *giggles* No problem. *goes back to other side of table towards Nao*

Me- Wow, I think she likes you already.

Nanami- Do you think so?

Yuu- Well, I did see her smile a bit. I guess she did *smiles

Me- Hey you two!

Mi/Sachiko- Ha-Hai!?

Me- Hurry up & help or else we'll never finish!

Mi/Sachiko- Hai!

We all started having fun while baking. We talked about many things while the goods were in the oven. Then it went to a weird topic.

Nanami- A-annoo Nao-chan.

Me- What is it Nanami?

Nanami- About what happened earlier... when you were in that circle with Mikaze-kun, he kissed you, right?

I got red because I didn't want to remember. Ugh, I probably looked stupid! I mean really. Floating in air & then have Ai-chan kiss me like that! It's even embarrassing because now I know that I love him & that he loves me but I can't tell him yet though! I... Don't know how to.

Me- Y-Yeah...

Nanami- Do you love Mikaze-senpai?

Me- *blushes.. then nods shyly*

Nanami- *smiles* I'm glad. But I'm worried too. Because Saotome-sensei forbids love.

Me- You're right. I forgot.

Nanami- But who knows Nao-chan, "love has no bounds" as my grandma always says.

Me- Really?

Nanami- Mhuh. So don't worry, we'll help ok? Ne minna?

Sachiko- When it comes to Nao-chan needing help of course we'll always be there for her. Especially since they both love each other! *grins

Nanami- Eh?! Nani?! So Mikaze-senpai feels the same way?!

Me- Yeah... but I didn't realize my feelings for him until now so...

Nanami- It's ok Nao-chan, is it because he's your first crush?

Me- *blushes even more* Yeah.

Mi- Oohhhh my poor Nao-chan *hugs Nao* I'll teach you all about confessing your love to your deary. *winks

YuuInTheBack- The sweets are done.

Me- Really Mi?

Mi- Yes deary, anything for you!

Me- *smiles* Thanks.

Yuu- ... They are done, the sweets... so please help.

Shizuka- ...I'll help

Nanami- I'll help too.

Me- Me too! Let me get some plates & tea cups.

Sachiko- I'll get the tea.

Mi- I'll st-

*Nao glares at Mi with the ... EYES OF A TTIIIGGEERRR! ... .-. ... I'll stop...

Mi- On second thought, I think I'll help & you ladies. Eheheh

We nicely put the sweets on a big plate. The cupcakes went in the middle, the cookies went around the cupcakes. Sachikos, Mi's, & Shizukas weirdly shaped cookie balls went in with Yuu's cookies. It was an 'ok' from her since it was noticable which ones were hers. Then we grabbed these nice tea cups & tea pot with Oolong tea in it.

Mi carried the tea pot while Shizuka carried the cups since... well Sachiko was a bit... Ok a lot on the careless side. So, she just carried the napkins & small plates. Yuu, Nanami & me carried the sweets. When we got to the dinning hall, every guy was already seated & waiting. Some of them got up but we told them it was ok. So they sat back down & let us woman do all the work.

Natsuki- They all look delicious! Eh? What are these weirdly shaped balls?

Sachiko- Now that's not nice! Heheh, but I guess we did do a lousy job at it. I mean, getting bodies just now after a lot of years passing by is something to get used to. It's like, being a new born baby at 17 ya know?

Kei- He wouldn't know that, you know.

Rin- Just leave her. She was born air headed anyway.

Sachiko- Tch! Bastard.

Rin- What did you say? Meinu?

Sachiko- You wanna go at it you nut headed fool?! Huh, well do ya?!

Rin- That's it! Come here you!

Sachiko started running away from Rin. She ran around in a circle & she started running towards me thinking I wasn't in any danger but... it turns out that that was such a bad idea to do. She bumped into me really hard that I fell on the ground & hurt my ass. But other than that, I was ok.

Sachiko- G-gomen Nao-chan. I'm so sorry! Really!

Me- It' ok, just don't run around like that. You could have hurt someone else really bad.

Sachiko- *starts crying* Aahhh *sniffles*aahhhhahah! I'm sorryyyy!

Me- Oh dear.

Ai- Are you really ok?

Me- Yeah, I mean, I just fell on my ass & it hurt but I'm ok.

Ai- Let me see.

Ai-chan turned me around to look at my ass & I got really embarrassed that I pushed him to the ground.

Me- S-sorry Ai-chan b-but... Please don't l-look at my a-ass like that. I'm fine really! A

Ai- But how will I know? *has a serious look

So he's worried about me? Even if I fell? I guess, I really make Ai-chan worry a lot, but, it's not really that bad an injury. I mean, I fell, I didn't get cut.

**(INUUU-CHAN- Don't say that or i'll cut you woof)**

Kanzen- ... Please refrain from touching Nao like that, Ai.

Ai- *stands up* & why should I? I'm the one you guys told to look after her so-

Reiji- C-come on guys. Don't argue now, I mean we just got to meet each other.

Camus- He's right, you guys will make things worse.

Kanzen- Mind your own business & I never asked you guys to look after her! I was against it from the start ever since she came to this place! Do you know how badly she can get hurt? You guys won't take care of her perfectly like me!

Me- Kanzen?

Kanzen- Sure you guys have helped her out but I don't see whats so great about you all. You're not per-

I slapped Kanzen across his face. I don't know why I did that, but, I never did such a thing. But I did feel mad about him talking like that to Ai-chan & the guys. He had no right to say that, he has to learn that not everyone is perfect as he is, & he will learn it one way or another.

Kanzen-... Hm *smiles* Fine then. If that's how you feel, then I guess I'll be going to my room. & I don't need any help finding my way by the way, I can feel the way. *walks out the room*

Yuu- He is still stubborn when it comes to Nao-chan.

Mi- Poor Kanzen, will he ever know that people aren't perfect as he is?

Ren- So he gets like that when it comes to little neko huh?

Mi- Oh, don't tell me you that you piece of hunk has something for my little Nao-chan do ya?

Ren- Well, what if I said yes? *smiles

Mi- Then there would be a problem deary, *whispers into Ren's ear* As you can see, Ai is the only one meant to be with Nao-chan. All of us spirits know it, he's the one who unchained her from us. He, freed her.

Ren- Hmph... Then I'd have to settle for you since you look beautiful too, little Cho.

Mi- Oh my, so now I'm a beautiful butterfly to you? You do know your taste for names when it comes to a beauty such as me. *winks

Ren- It takes one to know one.

Mi- You're just my type but it'll take you more than that to make me fall for someone like you sweety. & here you thought you had me right at your finger tips. *gets away from him & walks up to Nao

Ren- Hm, this will be interesting.

Mi- Deary, don't mind what Kanzen said. He's just jealous because he cares about you, remember that ok? He really doesn't want to harm you.

Me- ... I can't believe... I slapped Kanzen... *tear falls down Nao's face.

Shizuka- ...Don't cry Nao. *Wipes tear off* Ok?

Me- Thanks Shizuka. *smiles

Shizuka- *smiles a bit while blushing*

Otoya- Anno, what now?

Tokiya- Should we still continue with this snack welcoming party or do we go to our rooms?

Me- No, it's ok. You guys can start eating the snacks

All- Hai~!

Everybody sat down & began eating the snacks we girls made. I was happy how they all reacted to them. We talked & once we were done we all left. The spirits went to their rooms which Nanami & me showed them too. Then we had dinner after a few hours past. While we were eating the food that Rei-chan & I made, we talked about other things.

Then Yuu told me secretly that I should check up on Kanzen & see if he was hungry. She said he'd only listen to me since he'd just ignore everybody else. I did what she told me. I grabbed a tray & put a plate with food we made along with water & juice in case if he wanted to choose from one of them. Then I went to his room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK PRETTY BBOOIIIII!

Kanzen's POV

I heard knocking on my door so I asked who it was.

Me- Who is it?

Nao- It's me, Nao.

Me- 'What does she want?' *sighs* Come in, it's unlocked!

Nao- Hai.

She came in with a tray. It had a plate of food, water & juice. Was she worried about me? Not like it matters, besides, she did just meet me as a body figure today, not a soul in her body.

Me- What is that?

Nao- It's just something I made with Rei-chan for dinner. I brought you water & juice in case you wanted one of them. *places on table & sits next to Kanzen on bed* Um, I... wanted to apologize for what I did to you earlier. But you had no right to say that.

Me- & why not? I have all the right to say what I want.

Nao- I know but, but you have to learn that nobody is going to hurt me. & if they do then I can defend myself! I'm not some little kid who needs help in everything. That, & you have to know that nobody is going to be perfect just like you. There will be times when things won't go perfectly as you want them too. *looks at Kanzen with sorrowed worried eyes* Just try & be yourself ok? You just got your body back so don't waste it on stupid arguments like the one you had before ok?

She didn't understand how I felt about her. I love her & yet she doesn't know yet? She had no idea that when Ai was looking at her ass, it made me mad. How dare he touch her like that! But I know! I know that I can never be someone she loves because even if I tried, she would still prefer him. But would I rather see her suffer or happy? I should have just told her my feelings earlier. But now's not the time to tell her, all I can do is be there for her.

Me- You're right. *looks at Nao & smiles.* I'm sorry that I did that. I got mad that Ai touched you in such a way.

Nao- Why would you get mad over that? I mean, he did just loo-

*walks over to Nao & puts face right in front of her, close enough even to kiss*

Me- Because you would get hurt, & I don't want to see you getting hurt, or embarrassed. When it comes to you, I worry a lot for an idiot such as yourself.

Nao- I'm not an idiot!

Me- *smiles* I know, but it's funny teasing you. *bACkS OfF!

Nao- Hmph -3- Anyway, I'll leave you to eat peacefully ok? But really, your room looks... perfect.

Me- I know, that Saotome has a good eye for making it that way. How were the other's room?

Nao- They all matched right in with their rooms just like yours, trust me. Yuu's room looked like an old traditional Japanese room. Sachikos looked all happy with vibrant colors & boy stuff, but it did have a few girly things in there. Shizukas room had a lot of books on shelves & looked like a study room, but she seemed very happy with it. Mi's room looked very westernized, she had the western furniture that looked really expensive, but her clothes said somethin else. Rin's room had "Rock" written all over it along with death. & Kei's room had workout equipment in it.

Me- I see. They do match perfectly in. Oh well, anyway I better get used to eating again.

Nao- I'll leave you to it then. Oh, tomorrow I think I'll be wanting to take you guys to look around ok?

Me- Sure. Bye.

Nao- Bye.

Nao left the room & I began to eat while thinking what things that Saotome might be planning ahead of time. He is a man of surprises.

Nao's POV

I left Kanzen to eat his dinner. I'm glad I left earlier because my body couldn't take it anymore. I went upstairs because my body was exhausted. I held it in because I would worry everyone. I'm impressed that I managed to hold on until now. As I was about to make it to the second floor to my room, I fell right on the stairs. I didn't fall down but just fell on them.

I couldn't move at all, I could make my fingers move a bit but other than that, nothing. I didn't want to call for help so I kept trying to crawl up the stairs by myself. Until I felt a tap on my shoulders. That's when I saw Ai-chan, standing over me, with a noticeable maddened face.

Ai- What are you doing?

Me- N-nothing! I just decided to you know, see how it feels like to crawl up these stairs like a seal. See!

Ai- Hmm... Then get up & show me from the bottom.

Me- I-I don't think I want to. In fact, it'll just take all night.

Ai- ... Your body can't move can it?

Me- 'Shit!' ...Hai T-T

Ai- Should've known. I thought it was strange when you suddenly got up from summoning the spirits back. My data said that you were unbalanced, especially when you fell. When ever someone pushed you like how Sachiko did, you would never fall. In fact, you always stayed in place because knowing that you look fragile, you're very strong.

Me- So I guess the cats out of the bag.

**(INUUU-CHAN- WHERE?! ... Oh yeah, that was a phrase woof. My bad woof unu )**

Ai- I guess you can't help it then. Here, I'll carry you.

Me- It's ok really!

Ai- Baka! Stop being a child & stay still.

Me- *sighs* Fine, & stop calling me that!

Ai- But it's true. *carries Nao bridal style

Me- *pouts*

Ai-chan carried me all the way to my room & laid me down on my bed to where he covered me.

Ai- Don't get up until you get enough rest ok?

Me- Hai.

Ai- & if you need something in the middle of the night call me so I can come & help you ok? & you have too or I'll cover your eyes with a blind fold right now & put a hidden camera in your room & monitor you all night long.

Me- ... You know Ai-chan, you can be a pervert sometimes.

Ai- I know I can, but that's only towards an idiot like you. Now go to sleep *gets up from bed*

Me- Hey Ai-chan.

Ai- Hm? What is it?

Me- Thanks, for helping me *blushes*

Ai- ...

Me- Ai-chan? What's wro-

Ai-chan stayed quiet for a few second & when I looked up, he suddenly kissed me. I got really red because he caught me off guard! But even so, it was a sweet warm kiss. I stared at him all this time right in the eyes. He looked at me with kind eyes as usual. We lasted a few more seconds & then broke apart.

Ai- Now... go to sleep *smiles kindly

Me- 'Should I tell him how I feel now? Or shouldn't I? No, I still can't. Why?' Oyasumi... Ai-chan *A*

Ai-chan gave me one final kiss on the forehead & left. Then, I fell asleep. I fell asleep knowing that I now knew how I fell about Ai-chan, but the problem was how to tell him. Then I wondered off into a nice slumber filled with warmth.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- So there you go you ungrateful nekos. My doggy stayed up all night thinking about hot to write this. Now ByE**

**Nao- Wait what abou-**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- NEIIINNN *GOES & FUQQING RAPES HER #1 PREFERRED NEKO! *KNOCKS THE FUQ OUT!**

**Nao- ...**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up feeling very well. My body didn't hurt at all & I could get up with no problems at all. I got changed into some light pink soft shorts, grey soft leggings with a short yellow shirt, a black sweater, of course my Obaa-chans necklace, white sneakers & let my hair down, I wanted to feel comfortable today because I didn't really feel like dressing up how I usually do. I made my way downstairs to the kitchen just to prepare my self some regular cereal.

When I was getting near the kitchen, I started smelling something delicious being made. It smelled like pancakes were being made with roasted ham, along with eggs & crepes. I wondered who was making it since practically everyone living here can cook. But when I walked in, I was surprised. Yuu was cooking along with Rei-chan & Masato. They didn't seem too busy so I walked in. I guess they were cooking for everyone since I saw 13 plates in all.

Me- Ohayo everyone. You guys sure are cooking early today.

Yuu- Oh you're awake, good morning Nao-chan.

Masato- Good morning Honoka-chan.

Reiji- Ohayo Nao-chan! You woke up pretty early.

Me- Good morning guys, & what's that supposed to mean? *raises eye brow

Reiji- Ahahah, you're really grouchy in the mornings.

Me- Sorry, I just- never mind.

Yuu- Is something the matter?

Me- No, nothing at all. So I see you guys are making something delicious.

Masato- I thought it would be good if we showed our new guests some hospitality, but then Kotobuki-sempai saw me walking to the kitchen & asked me what I was doing. So I told him & he decided to join me. But when we got to the kitchen, Yuu-chan was already getting prepared to cook so then we offered help.

Me- Really? Is that true Yuu?

Yuu- Well yes. You see, I'm used to doing things by myself & decided to cook for everybody. But then these two young gentlemen came as Masato-kun said & offered help. I refused at first but they were very persistent so I gladly accepted. *smiles

Masato- Young?

Reiji- Gentlemen?

Me- Oh, I see. Well then, can I make the tea? Or should we have something else?

Voice- Why don't you just have people serve themselves?

Me- Hm? Rin? What are you doing up so early?

Rin- Can't I?

Me- Well, not exactly but if you're awake then is everyone else too?

Yuu- No, I checked up on the others. Kanzen gets grouchy when he wakes up so I let him be. Shizuka was sleeping peacefully so I left her be too. Mi as usual wants her beauty sleep so I decided not to check up on her. Sachiko was quite comfortable sleeping so I felt bad trying to wake her up, so I left. Kei must have been exercising last night because he seemed all sweaty so, I left him be too. But as for Rin, he was the only one that was already awake when I went to his room so I told him to come meet me here & he agreed so quickly.

Me- ...Oh, so now you're being "helpful" all of a sudden?

Rin- Shut it! It's not like I wanted to help. She threatened me.

Reiji- Eh?! Yuu-chan doesn't seem like she's the type to threaten!

Masato- He's right, she seems like the respectful, kind & gentle person.

Me- Eh? No. Sure, they have their own personalities but even they have their opposite sides.

Yuu- Eheheh, she is right.

Reiji- Ne ne Yuu-chan, you wouldn't do that to us... would you?

Yuu- Oh. I'm not so sure about that, Rei-chan. But when it comes to my orders not being followed, or when it comes to Nao-chan being hurt in any way... Then who knows what I'm capable of doing. *smiles creepily but sweetly.

Reiji- I-I understand.

Masato- That's impressive though, the Kiyoko family is full of many sur-... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

Me- ...No it's ok, besides. If all I do is get depressed over hearing that word then it means that I'm still lingering in the past.

Yuu- She's right.

Rin- Man, you can be stubborn at times. When you want to be sad then be sad.

Me- What are you talking about Rin?

Rin- 'Idiot, I know you're still depressed about what happened so stop hiding it. One day you'll have to tell them you know'

Me- 'Honestly, you guys do have an opposite side that are just... the worst' *smiles

Rin- Forget it. I'm gonna go wait in the dinning hall with the others.

Me- Others? So some of the others are awake right?

Masato- I didn't even check.

Reiji- Yeah, Tokii, Ran-Ran, Nanami-chan, Syo-chan & Ai-Ai are there. I checked before seeing Masa-chan come in here.

Me- Oh. Hm? Yuu what are yo-

Yuu- You are not going anywhere. You are going to help us & carry these dishes over there. Oh! These cups & drinks as well. Now be careful.

Rin- Damn you!

Yuu made Rin carry the dishes, cups & drinks to the dinning hall. It was really close but It seemed far for Rin so... Good luck Rin! When we were all done making breakfast, we put the food in large serving plates & took them to the dinning hall. Once we got there, Ai-chan, Ranmaru, Syo, Nanami & Tokiya were there just like Rei-chan had said. It seemed odd because Natsuki, Otoya, Ren, Cecil & Camus were usually up early too. But no matter, I guess a different pace is good once in a while.

Ai- ... Hm, you rarely dress up like that.

Me- Huh? Oh hey, yeah well I didn't feel like dressing up the way I usually do. So I decided to be... Casual? More like normal actually.

Ai- So then you're ok, right?

Me- 'He must be asking about what happened yesterday.' Yeah, I'm fine. *smiles

Ai- Good.

As I was getting the food in order, I heard the door open & it was Shizuka who walked in alone with out the others. She had an open book in her hand so I guess she was reading along the way. With out looking to where she was going she walked her way with out any trouble to the table & sat across Nanami.

Nanami- Ohayo Sachiko-chan!

Shizuka- ...Ohayo...

Nanami- What book are you reading?

Shizuka- ... Hm? *Looks up then looks back down*... A mystery book.

Nanami- Oh, is it good?

Shizuka- ... Hai.

Nanami- Could you tell me about it?

Shizuka- ...Hai *blushes

Reiji- Shi-chan looks so cute when she blushes

Shizuka- I-I what?

Reiji- Yep, Shi-chan looks kawaii when she gets shy. You should talk more though, it's good if you open up so people can get to know you better but then again, it's not good to open up to certain people. *grabs chin & starts being all mysterious like (hhmmmm meme face)

Ranmaru- It'd better if she doesn't talk. One less mouth to hear from anyway.

Shizuka- ...

Syo- You know, it's really rude to say that.

Tokiya- I have to agree on that too.

Ranamru- Like I care.

Reiji- Ran-Ran, you should apologize.

Ranamru- Why should I? It's the truth.

Shizuka- ... Then you're just a weakling... you're just someone who has an annoying mouth, as for me, I have no such thing. I choose my words very carefully unlike you. So for someone like you to be saying that... It is really disappointing... Especially since you should be the one to shush your mouth... Sir...

NEKOOO-CHANS POV :D

As Shizuka said that, she seemed very different as to how she uusally acted. Nao noticed this & knew Shizuka was in her opposite side. Yuu & Rin noticed this too so they both walked up to her.

Yuu- Calm down, remember we must not show our self's like that.

Rin- She's right.

After both of them said that, they placed one hand on each of her shoulder in order for the quiet girl to notice. Shizuka was aware of what they did & stopped. Everything got quiet but then the door opened. The people entering were Natsuki, Ren, Otoya, Cecil & Camus, but no sign of the others.

Nao- Oh, you guys are here.

Reiji- Otoyan! Natsu-chan! Ceshi! Muy-chan! Ren-Chan! You're all here!

Natsuki- Ohayo minna! Eh, are the others still sleeping? Ah! Syo-chan!

Syo- 'Dammit' Get away.

Camus- I could have been here earlier if only not for this fool.

Cecil- Gomen Camus, but I was working on a new song.

Camus- Even so, you have to watch what time you do things & sleep earlier.

Ren- Oh, so who was the one who made breakfast?

Otoya- There sure is a lot. Oh! Are those crepes?

Yuu- Why yes Otoya-chan, they are.

Otoya- So you made all this?

Yuu- Oh no. I had help from these two young gentlemen.

Masato- Again, young?

Reiji- G-gentlemen?

Camus- Good work you two. A madam such as herself can not have done such a thing by her self.

Yuu- It's alright Camus, even if I didn't have any help with making breakfast I would have been fine. *smiles

Rin- You should just stop telling her that doing anything on her own isn't fine, she'll still do it.

Camus- Is that so?

Yuu- He's right. So I'm terribly sorry if I am stubborn about such things.

Syo- But still, you can ask for help when ever you want to.

Nanami- He's right Yuu-chan, you should ask for help when you need it.

Yuu- Thank you all for worrying about me but, I'm used to having to do things by myself so really it's alright.

When Yuu said this, Nao noticed that she always said the same thing. "By myself ". Nao never bothered asking each spirit about their past because she thought it would be too painful for them to talk about it. She knew nothing of them, only that they were seven trusted souls being passed down to every first born twin every 100 years. That's all she knew, nothing more. Of course she knew what they some what liked or what their attitudes were like, but that was all. Ai noticed that she hasn't said anything in a while so he got up to ask her what was wrong with her, until Mi walked in.

Mi- You really are stubborn dear. Just accept help when ever it's in front of you, besides, living in this era doesn't match the one you lived in at all deary. So you're free to accept it anytime you want. Kay? *winks

Yuu- Please Mi, I understand what you are saying, but saying that now... will not help at all right now.

Yuu looked at Mi with a serious expression, everyone understood that something was wrong so none of them bothered to ask since they all knew it was between Nao & the seven souls. But they didn't know that even Nao wasn't aware of their past. They all thought she knew but they never even bothered asking. So they thought in believing that she knew their past, but it was all in their heads.

Voice- Come now, it's really early in the morning so stop it.

All- Huh?

Yuu- Kanzen!

Kanzen- There are things that have to be hidden from all of you so sorry if you don't understand what these two are talking about. But honestly, going from one thing to another really isn't the idea to this whole chapter.

(NEKOOO-CHAN- Dafuq! ... Tch, stupid Kanzen. ITS MY CHAPTER SO WHAT!)

Sachiko- Mooorrnnii- Oh, um... Whats going on?

Kanzen- Oh, it's you two. Nothing, now hurry up & take your seats.

Kei- Hm? Is everything alright... guys?

Then Ai got up & walked up to Nao while he had the chance

Ai- Are you okay Nao?

Nao- Oh, sorry Ai-chan, I didn't notice you there. Yeah, I'm okay. I mean my body is okay & it didn't hurt one bit when I woke up.

Ai- I see. Anyway, what now. Are you up to eating?

Nao- Wh-what are you talking about?

Ai- Idiot. Did you think that I wouldn't notice? Knowing you, you wouldn't ask them about their past am I right? You would feel too guilty to do it... Right?

Nao- I guess you know me too well. 'This isn't like Ai-chan, he seems, a bit odd right now'

Ai- Naturally, since I've been taking care of you ever since you came here, I've watched you closely enough to understand what you might be thinking or how you feel.

Nao- Hm, well you're right. If I've asked them about their past then, I would be digging up a healed or unhealed wound. So I can never ask them about it, as much as I want to know, I can't go that deep into their past lifes. 'How I feel huh? ... He does seem off'.

Ai- Then how do you guys trust each other if you don't go that deep?

At that moment, Nao was surprised about what Ai had said. She knew he was right but like she kept thinking, Ai wasn't acting his usual self. But it was true that what he said was right. As much she had been with them, none of them knew of each others past. She had never talked about how she felt before she had the seven souls in her. They only knew how part of her life was when they met her. But never before that. She too didn't know how they became the seven trusted souls of her family. She herself wondered how she even trusted them without knowing such facts. But still, even so, she didn't want to stoop to that level of ignorance.

Nao- We just, know, that's all there is too it... Now come on every one, lets eat!

They all started eating breakfast, ignoring the fact that what ever happened was to be left behind & not be talked about. After that, Nao took all spirits to explore the world. Even though they saw it through her eyes, they haven't experienced the real thing in quite some time so it was all new to them yet again. Reiji, Ai, Masato, Ranmaru, Syo, Ren & Camus all decided to go because they wanted to entertain their new guests.

The others had to do something else since they didn't have that time off that weekend. Nao was deciding on taking them to the where ever they wanted to go since she thought that she might take them somewhere boring. She knew, they were going to have a fun time though.

(NEKOOO-CHAN- Omg... this chapter is becoming very boring... .-. ... back to the story ._.)

Nao's POV

I decided to take the guys out where ever they wanted too. Sachiko wanted to go to the amusement park but that was impossible to do, Kansen wanted to know what was a Museum. Mi wanted to go to the mall, Kei wanted to go to a sports shop, Shizuka wanted to go see the library while Rin didn't really care where we went, but he did seem interested in what a motorcycle shop was. Yuu wanted to go to a tea shop, but since all of us wanted to go to different places, we decided to split up into teams.

Camus would take Yuu to the tea shop. Ren would take Mi to the mall, Syo would take Kei to the sports shop, Masato decided that he would want to join Shizuka & Kanzen to the Museum & to the library since the library was in the Museum itself as well as a book store. Ranmaru (even though he didn't want to come but Camus forced him too as a "Sempais duty" joined us) took Rin to the motorcycle shop to check it out, ah the two opposite haired colored fools. While Reiji took Sachiko to the amusement park at this time of year, Ai-chan & I were the only ones left with out anyone to show around. It felt weird because well, I knew myself I love him & that he loves me, but he isn't aware that I've fallen in love with him since yesterday. I still thought to myself if I should tell him or not but, I still can't. But I was still nervous.

Ai- Hey.

Me- ... Y-yeah? What is it?

Ai- I'm still wondering... Why is it that we didn't get anyone to show around?

Me- I honestly don't know. But, we could have taken Shizuka to a very different Library that's filled with many more books than the one the Museum has.

Ai- It looks like... They set us up.

Me- Now that you mention it, Rei-chan seemed very persistent on who he chose to show around. The fact that we should have gotten Shizuka but she ended up with Masato because Rei-chan insisted on it saying she could also explore the Museum... means that it was a set up. So now what do we do?

Ai- ... I guess we'll have to turn this into a date.

Me- *trying to process what Ai said... then goes back to reality* Wh-what did you just say?!

Ai- Don't you ever pay attention? I said... lets go on a date. *smiles

Me- 'Was I mentally retarded at listening or did I just hear wrong? Did Ai-chan just say that he wanted to make this a date?! Just calm down Nao, calm down & accept it. I mean, you love him right? So then why are you freaking out? Even so it's odd that he would be saying that'

Mi- 'Deary, we can hear every word you're thinking, just tell the little cutie you love him already'

Me- 'I would appreciate it if you ignored me this time.'

Mi- 'Can't do that deary. Did you forget that I would be the one to teach you how to confess to him already?'

Me- 'You're right. Sorry, I forgot.'

Mi- 'It's ok, now hurry up & accept it'

Me- 'Ok', sure, I-I don't mind at all.

Ai- *Smiles gently* Good, come on then, I know where to go. *Holds out cute ass hand :3*

As Ai-chan held out his hand for me to take, I took it. Knowing that he'll soon be able to know I love him, in time, I'll have the cofidence to tell him, because... I love him.

Me- So, where are we going?

Ai- Just wait until we get there.

Mi- 'It seems like he's also the secretive type when it comes to you *giggles*'

Me- 'What does that mean?!*

Mi- 'My bad deary, anyway keep telling me what happens ok?'

Me- 'Sure'

TIME FUQQING PASSES

When we got to the place Ai-chan was taking me to. The sunset was already going down little by little, I could still see where we were headed towards too. It was a Ferris wheel.

Me- 'So He's taking me to a Ferris wheel?'

Mi- 'Oh is he now? ... Hm, this seems very interesting.'

Me- 'Interesting? What do you mean?'

Mi- 'Oh nothing... Just let things run it's course deary, anyway what ever happens... let it happen.'

Me- 'You're acting very weird you know that right? Especially when it comes to things like these.'

Mi- 'Oh no deary, I just... Know, goodbye'

Me- '& there she goes again' Ne, Ai-chan.

Ai- What is it?

Me- I mean, I can tell where you're taking me but, why a Ferris wheel?

Ai- Because I want to take you there. I can't then?

Me- No, not exactly but, I was just wondering why.

Ai- Just wait & see.

While Ai-chan was saying that, we were getting more closer & closer to the Ferris wheel. I kept wondering "why?" he wanted to take me there, especially since it was almost going to start getting dark, but I guess I should just follow him. Once we finally got there, Ai-chan just got in one of the Ferris wheel's carts with out anyone being there, I went in too since I didn't think it was wrong to but then, the Ferris wheel started moving on it's own a few seconds of getting in.

Me- U-um... Whats going on?

Ai- I just wanted to be alone for a while *smiles* dear...Nao-chan!

Me- Wh-whats going on? Ai-chan, you're not acti-, you're not, Ai-chan... are you?

Ai/Stranger- Oh, so you noticed? Hm, you have a sharp sense of feeling things very quick don't you?

Me- So it's you. Of course I would. First of all, even if Ai-chan loves me, he wouldn't go as far as to telling me he would take me on a date.

Ai/Nao2- But what if h-

Me- No! Even if it did cross his mind, he would ask me if I was ok with it, he wouldn't do anything that could harm me.

Ai/Nao2- What about that kiss he gave you yesterday huh? He didn't ask you if you were ok with that. Now did he?

Me- Y-you know about that?!

Ai/Nao2- Hah! Of course I did silly girl! Ahahahah!

Me- Wait but, how?

Ai/Nao2- Remember when you released your spirit buddies? I came out as well, at the very last moment thought. When all of you went inside I appeared, I of course didn't get a body. So I took over this kids body after he went to sleep.

Me- You did?! But wait, why didn't you get a body?

Ai/Nao2- Because... I was still born.

Me- Wh-what? You were still born? But then, how do you know my ancestor? You said that remember!

Ai/Nao2- I know I did, I'm her other half. Her twin. You see, I died when I was born so I never got to have an exact image of my grown up self.

Me- That's awful though.

Ai/Nao2- Yes it is is't it. Oh by the way, I blocked your spirit buddies sense of hearing so they won't be able to read your head or get in the way of our little conversation. So we're good, for now.

Me- What do you mean "for now"?

Ai/Nao2- Well it's not like I "can't" have a body. Or else I would die for sure.

Me- So you need a body right? Then I'll let you be in mine.

Ai/Nao2- Are you sure? I'm not like the other seven. By that I mean, I can control you when ever I want too with out even letting you sense it at all. So... are you sure about what you're saying?

When she finished saying that, the Ferris wheel stopped. I thought about what she said when it did.

Me- 'I can't have her controlling me when ever she wants to. Every one would notice, especially the other seven. But, she is my ancestors twin & she never even got to see or feel a day of life when she could be happy. So if I had to choose, I would choose what's right.' Ok, but try not to control me to much or else everyone would be suspicious of me. Especially the other seven.

Ai/Nao2- I can agree to that. Fine then, kiss me. *smiles

Me- E-e-excuse me but. WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Ai/Nao2- You heard me. As you can see clearly, this is NOT a body born from the "Kiyoko" family & it's obvious that it is not suitable for me in every way. & it's the same as that little ritual you had yesterday, for me to be able to control you & be in you, I have to kiss you.

Me- Bu-but that was a very different situation!

Ai/Nao2- I know it was, but it's very relevant in a way or two.

Me- Explain.

Ai/Nao2- I was a spirit that my darling little sister sealed in a special container, just like the other seven. Since they were able to control you but got sealed off by your annoying brother, they couldn't do a thing. A certain spell was required to be used on you so they would talk & control you again but even that spell required certain things that had to be done in a certain order for them to come out. Did you understand that part?

Me- Yeah.

Ai/Nao2- Now for this part. Since I am in this kids body, I do not require the spell preformed in order for me to get out because I am not sealed anymore. But a kiss represents "love" right? Love can break anything. Love can even be passed down or shared with people around whom love you, it can even save people at the depths of despair. That, is the true power of "love", see? So by kissing me, er, well this kid, then both you guys would be passing love for one another making me be passed on into your body as well since you & me both are from the same family name & blood. That connects us in that way. So do you understand?

Me- Completely, but. 'Still, I love Ai-chan yes. But, it's suCH A STUPID WAY TO DO THINGS!. But I'd rather have her be in me than having her be in Ai-chans body. I wouldn't want him to go through what I went through. There might be a chance that Ai-chan wont mind or he would either want to experiment on himself but, I can't have that. & even still, I'm bound to that family even if I do change my surname, so it's my responsibility... Alone.' Ok, lets do it.

Ai/Nao- Thought you might say that. You have such a week heart when it comes to this boy or responsibilities. Very well then, come here... Hime-sama *wink

Me- Please don't do that while you're in Ai-chans body.

Ai/Nao- Sheesh, I thought you would like it *stands up & walks up to Nao

Me- Even so, it's disrespectful to his body.

Ai/Nao- Yeah yeah.

Ai-cha-, I mean Nao2 finished saying that, she kissed me with Ai-chans mouth. She was forceful i'll tell you that, but I hated the way she stared at me with his eyes, they were staring at me the same way my brother did. But in another sense, I hated them because it made Ai-chan look evil. A few minutes passed until I saw the look on Ai-chans face going back to being his actual usual self.

Ai- *remove precious sexy lips from Nao that lucky little ass whole.* Hm? Where are we? & why was I kissing you?

Me- 'Damn, I cant tell him that he had my ancestors older twin in him. He would freak out!... Actually, I don't think he would. He would probably yet again like I said, would want to experiment on himself. Like a "Guinea pig". I still cant believe he called me that the first week I met him! Anyway, now's not the time!' N-nothing at all! Y-you see, you probably won't remember but I hit your head pretty hard with my hand right after everyone left us & w-well, you fainted after that. Eheheh. So I carried you here, you were very light though.

Ai- 'She's lying, does she really think she can trick me like that? The last thing I remember was Yuu & Rin having to walk up to Shizuka, so then why? Why would she lie to me about it? I'll just tell her'. You're lying. That never happened, the last time I remember being conscious was when Yuu & Rin walked up to Shizuka when she had an argument with Ranmaru. So tell me the truth.

Me- 'He saw right through me. I should have known, he can always see right through me but, I can't tell him'

Nao2- 'Don't tell him, not yet. Not him or anyone else can know I'm in you, not even your spirit buddies. Persuade him to let you tell him on your own until I tell you too. Got it?'

Me- 'Go it.' I-Is it ok if I tell you some other time... please?

Ai- ... Fine, I won't force you so I'll leave it at that. We have to get down from here first of all. *walks over to the window* Reiji's down there with everyone.

Me- They are?

RING RING RING LOVE BIRDS

Ai- It's Reiji. *picks up call* Wha-

Reiji- Ai-Ai! What are you doing up there all alone with Nao-chan?

Ai- Shut up. Hurry up & get us down.

Reiji- Don't be mean now Ai-Ai, I was just asking.

Ai- Then stop asking & hurry up.

Reiji- Hai~ T-T

Me- Who was that?

Ai- It was Reiji. He was acting like an idiot again so I told him to hurry up.

Me- *Smiles* No matter how you look at it, you two are best friends. Well, all of you in Quartet Night are. I've noticed ever since I met you guys. Even if you guys seem like all you do is argue & complain about being with each other, in actuality, you guys enjoy being with each other most of all. Don't you?

Ai- ...Baka.

Me- Don't call me a baka!

Ai- You're right though *smiles* You're the only one who surprises me most of all by saying those things. Thanks.

Me- Your welcome.

After that, the Ferris wheel moved & we finally got down from there. I was relieved because in all honesty, I was a bit afraid of the height we were at up here. But it was finally dealt with. Once we saw everyone in front of us... Mi stared at me the most with a suspicious smile. Damn, she's going to bother me with questions later when we're alone. Why me?

Reiji- Nao-chan! Did Ai-Ai- do anything perverted to you?

Me- P-perverted?!

Ai- The only pervert here is you.

Reiji- Mmooo, Myu-chan! Ai-Ai's being mean to me.

Camus- What were you two doing up there? Explain Ai.

Ai- ...

Me- We weren't doing anything bad Camus. I promise, Ai-chan was just trying to make me not be afraid of heights anymore.

Camus- ... I see. Very well lady, I believe you.

Ren- Well then little neko. *Whispers in Nao's ear* That's not what really happened right?

Me- Please don't push it.

Mi- She's right dear Renny. If you push too hard then you'll end up getting hurt. *smiles

Ren- Re-renny?

Syo- Guess that nickname suits you.

Mi- Silence shorty

Syo- Sh-shorty?!

Mi- I guess you have such big ego for such a small body.

Syo- Rrrrgg! CUT IT OUT!

Mi- Ahahah, nope

Ren- I think you should just stop it.

Syo- Ugh, fine then!

Yuu- Anyway, I think we should go now. We haven't done anything but sightseeing all day so it is obvious you are all hungry are you not? *smiles* So what would you all like?

Camus- Please madam, that won't be ne-

Ranmaru- Then cook some meat.

Camus- Ranmaru!

Ranmaru- What?! She asked anyway!

Camus- Still, do not be ru-

Yuu- Very well then. What else would you like to go with it?

Rin- Make sure potatoes go with it along with some roasted fish & rice.

Yuu- No problem... But both of you will have to help me on that. I took it upon myself to listen as to what Camus & everyone kept telling me to do by accepting help, so I will do so.

Rin- ...Fine.

Ranmaru- Tch, fine then.

Camus- Madam

Sachiko- The amusement park was so much fun!

Me- Was it? I'm glad.

Reiji- Eheheh, she really does have a lot of energy.

Me- Sorry if she caused you a lot of trouble.

Reiji- It's ok Nao-chan, I had fun.

Me- That's good then.

Shizuka- *tugs on Nao's sweater* ... Look.

Me- Oh that's a new book right? Did you buy it at the Museums book store? I mean, you couldn't have taken it from their library, right?

Shizuka- ... No, Masato bought it for me. *Points finger at Masato*

Me- Thanks Masato, I'll have to repay you for that.

Masato- It's ok so don't worry about it.

Me- Even if you say that it'll make me want to repay you even more.

Masato- I guess you won't, fine.

Mi- My my, the stores that Renny dear took me too were of very high quality.

Me- You shouldn't be making people buy you stuff! Sorry Ren.

Ren- No need to apologize little neko, besides I don't mind. *winks

Me- Still~ So then Yuu, Kanzen, Kei, Rin, what did you all get?

Yuu- Hm, well Camus bought me some really nice tea that I loved back in my days. Though I did have to taste them before the purchase of course. But I must say, the other kinds of tea were very intriguing so... He bought those for me too *giggles*

Me- K-kanzen, what did you get?

Kanzen- Nothing, I wasn't interested in anything. But history has become... filfthy

Me- I guess I didn't have to worry about you. Kei~ What about you?

Kei- 'Shit, she's serious!

Me- 'Oh you know it'

Kei- I-I got some weights.

Me- I guess I'll have to be repaying Syo too.

Syo- It's ok Nao-chan, besides, I wanna work out with him once in a while.

Kei- & I know a great tip to getting this guy taller too *grins

Syo- Hey!

Kei- Hahah, sorry.

Syo- Hmph!

Me- Now then Rin, what did you get?

Rin- Nothin.

Me- Are you for real?

Rin- This guy wasn't up to it.

Ranmaru- You can get you're own money can't you?

Me- That's actually a good idea. Guys, I guess you'll all have to be working soon, that is... If you can.

Ai- I don't think they need to find any. Knowing Saotome, he can already have a plan ready.

Me- You think so?

Ai- It's 70% chance.

Me- Well, you're deductions sure are correct so I guess I don't need to worry. Then it's settled!

After that, we all went back to the master course & relaxed after that long day. I of course couldn't one bit since what happened kept bugging me. Oh well, I guess, we'll have to wait more time until something else happens. I just hope no one gets hurt.

**NEKOOO-CHAN- So I'm sorry if this chapter may seem suckish to you but I tried ok?**

**Nao- No you didn't, you were distracted in typing this chapter while watching the whole death note series & Black butler again. **

**NEKOOO-CHAN- LISTEN YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A CHARACTER. SHUT IT! OR NO SEX SCENE WITH YOUR VIBRATOR!**

**Nao- Y-yes ma'am **

**NEKOOO-CHAN- GOOD! Now i'll go & sleep now *knocks out**

**Nao- Bit-**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Nao- N-nothing.**

**NEKOOO-CHAN- GOOD! *starts dreaming of erotic but sadistic images of precious Ai & #1 neko... but at different times thought not together, then it'll seem weird for me .-.**


End file.
